Can I love you again?
by littlemissfg
Summary: The gang is back, but so is Lizzie. She wants revenge but what will happen to her ex, and his friends?.. And what would happen if she tried to take over the world, along with villains, her children, and her husband?.. Lots of characters including the appearances of numbuhs 1, 362, 2, 5, 3, 4, 86, 60, my own creations 5250, A and some grown-up children. Please Review.
1. The Two Dreams

_**Can I love you again?**_

_**Hi guys! XD This is my second story, and I hope you like it!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Two Dreams**_

Kuki Sanban, was your normal average sixteen year old girl. She had lots of friends, lots of school homework, and she even had her own crush. She had a crush on a boy, who had a short temper. He wore an orange and white striped t-shirt, and a orange hoodie. He also wore black sneakers, and denim jeans.

Every time she saw him, she would always blush, and try to hide from him and his friends. He had blonde hair, (which looks like a bowl-cut haircut) which would cover his greeny blue eyes. He was known as Wally Beatles. (His parents call him Wallabee)

Kuki had long black hair, (with a green hair band) which dropped over her shoulders. She wore a green top, that would always show her shoulders. She wore black and white sneakers, and skinny black jeans. She was popular at school, and was very pretty.

Lots of boys would come up to her and ask for her number, but she would always say no. She was very good at school, especially Music and Drama. She would always get As or Bs.

Her best friend was Abby Lincoln. She and two other friends looked up to Abby, as if she was their leader. All of her friends were part of the school's cheerleading squad. They would always go to a football game, a basket ball game, or even on one of a occasion a ping pong game, they would always try to support and cheer for their school. One time she cheered at a boxing match, and Wally was one of the boys fighting in the ring.(That's because he was on the boxing team.) She almost fainted when he got hurt real bad, by the opposite team. (He had a swollen eye for a week) She was really glad, when it was over. (Wally won of course)

She was the president of the school council. She has been for a year now, and will be there until she leaves school.

One time on a rainy day, Kuki accidentally fell into Wally. He was walking down the corridor, with his two best friends Nigel, and Hoagie, when she saw him, she tried to hide. But she tripped over the wet sign and went flying into him. (After getting up her cheeks were bright red)

She couldn't face him the next day, because she was so embarrassed.

He was in her History, and English class, but she never really sat beside him. He would sit beside his girlfriend, who looks just like a blonde bimbo. Her name was Melanie Harper. She wore skirts, that were far too short. (which would show her underwear) She wore far too much make-up, and her blonde hair would be straightened every morning before school.

She didn't bother with homework, she didn't need to do it, if every teacher of hers was bribed. If it was a female teacher she would pay her about $20.00 dollars a day. And if it was a male teacher, she would promise to flash after school. (maybe that's why she never went home until late) Wherever Melanie would go, her 'crew' would be with her. They all acted just like her. They straightened their hair, (just like her) wore too much make-up and let boys look up their extremely short skirts. They were all, lets say, ahem *SLUTS* sorry had something in my throat. They would treat everyone in the school like dirt, except from their selves, and the people who were cool and popular. (don't forget their boyfriends)

Kuki Sanban awoke to find her little sister in her bedroom. "Mushi, get out of my room!" she shouted at her twelve year old sister.

"I'm sorry. Mum told me to wake you up." she said to Kuki.

"It's alright, just don't do it again, now please leave so I can get dressed." Kuki replied, with a smile. Her sister left the room, so her big sister can get dressed.

She quickly ran down the stairs to the kitchen to get her breakfast.

"Good morning Kuki." said her mum.

"Good morning mum." replied Kuki, while sitting down beside Mushi, while picking up a bowl of cereal. It was half past eight in the morning when she left for school.

She got into school just in time for the first period. She walked into her English class room. She saw Abby sitting at her desk, talking to her crush, Hoagie Gilligan. Kuki took her usual seat, beside her second best friend, Rachel McKenzie. "Hey Rach." said Kuki, while placing her bag on her desk."Hey Kooks, how are you?" she asked. Just before Kuki could answer, their English teacher walked in through the door. She sat down at her desk, and started babbling away about English, and the usual stuff.

The morning went by so quickly, like they were on fast mode. It was lunchtime now, and everyone was walking to the lunch hall to get their lunch. Kuki took her place, at a spare table with Rachel, Abby, and Fanny. (Fanny was her third, and last best friend)

They took about twenty minutes to eat their lunch. Kuki had to leave her friends, because she needed more cheerleader practice than them. She walked out the lunch hall to the gym hall.

She walked pass the gym hall, to get to the changing rooms, when she saw something she wasn't planning to see. Right in the gym hall, there standing kissing a cute blonde hair boy, was Melanie. Kuki didn't know why she did it but she stormed into the gym hall, and only half way from Melanie and Wally. She started shouting at the top of her voice."GET AWAY FROM MY WALLY!" They both looked up to find Kuki crying, she ran out the room, to get away from the happy couple.

She didn't want to be in the school no more longer, so she ran out the building, and headed straight for her house. She ran in and slammed the door. Her parents were at work so they wouldn't know. She sat in her room, and started wondering why on earth did she do that.

_Thank god its Friday, then I won't see him until Monday_, thought Kuki. Or so she thought….She cried in her bedroom, until she heard her door bell. She ran down the stairs, while trying to rub her eyes. She opened the door to find Abby, with Rachel and Fanny. She asked them to sit down on the couch, while she got them some ginger beer. They all sat on the couch quietly, until Abby spoke first.

"What happened? We came by to watch you cheer, but you weren't there." she asked.

"I ran back home crying, that's what happened." she said, while sniffing.

"But why?" asked Fanny.

"It's because I saw Wally and Melanie in the gym. You know kissing." she said sadly.

"But you see them do that all the time, but you don't run home, and cry." said Abby.

"I don't know why, but it felt different this time, and anyway I couldn't face them, after what I done." replied Kuki.

"Don't tell me you slapped him." said Rachel, while hoping her friend didn't do the most stupid thing ever.

"No. I shouted, 'GET AWAY FROM MY WALLY!' This has got to be the most embarrassing thing ever." said Kuki, while sipping her Ginger beer.

"Nope the most embarrassing thing for you, was when Ace kissed you, and then you fainted." said Rachel.

"No, her most embarrassing thing was, when she had a bit of corn stuck in her teeth, and she smiled at Wally, while he burst out laughing."

"No, Abby has a good one. The most embarrassing thing was, when she came out of the changing room, with a bit of her skirt tucked into her underwear. And every boy whistled at her for a week, every time she walked by." said Abby, while remembering the day.

"Hello, I'm still in the room here. If you want to make a book about how many embarrassing things I've done. Then be my guess. But can you at least wait until I've leaved the room." said Kuki, while getting up to get another Ginger Beer.

"Hey girl, you don't know it yet. But we already made a book about your hmm mishaps. We're on book two, so please give us some fresh ideas." said Abby, while chuckling.

Once Abby, Rachel and Fanny left, Kuki went upstairs to do her homework. She fell asleep when she opened the first page to her Maths book. She was awoken, when Mushi came in her room again."Mum says dinner is ready." she said. Kuki got up, and walked down the stairs to where her dinner was. (She nearly fell down the stairs) She ate her dinner really quickly. Usually she would eat it really slow, and talk to her family, but for some reason she wanted to go back up to her put her empty plate in the sink, then she ran up the stairs to her room.

She collapsed on her soft bed. She took out her book, (which she has been reading for months) and was currently on Chapter 13 - A Heart That Can't Be Repaired. The book was all about a girl, being dumped by her boyfriend. The girl was thinking of suicide, because she has been in love with him for more than five Kuki was satisfied on what chapter she was on, she looked up at her clock to find it was nearly one in the morning. She got ready for her bed, and turned of her then dozed off into the silent night...

Kuki's POV

I opened my eyes, to find myself sitting on a couch in a strange sitting room. The walls were wooden, and there was a large tree in the middle of the room. I looked right into T.V screen. (turned off) My reflection was very scary, because I looked like I was a ten year old **again**!

I was wearing my old, long green t-shirt, (which was always two sizes too big) with my old black leggings, and my black and white sneakers. I walked out the sitting room, to find a short, blonde hair boy, standing outside the toilet."Hey Numbuh Five hurry up!" he said, while banging the door.

_The short boy looked really familiar_, I thought. He turned his head, to look the way of my direction."Hey Numbuh Three." he said.

"Me?" I asked in confusion. (I got a real big shock, when I heard my voice)

"Yes you. Who else would I be talking to?" he asked, (with his Australian accent, it was so cute) while a dark coloured girl came from the toilet. (the person the boy called Numbuh Five)The girl looked familiar too. She had long black/brown hair, which was in a pleat, with a red hat on top of her head. She was smiling at me. Then it came to me in a flash. I knew who she was...She's one of my best friends, Abby. (except she was ten as well)I now looked more closely at the boy. (who came out the toilet) I looked more closely to his green eyes. They looked like small emeralds on his face.

Who else had those eyes...

I thought for about a minute when I realised who he was... He was a cute ten year old **Wally!** (with different clothes)

I was now backing out of the room, (I felt really awkward) when I bumped into a round (fat) boy. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and brown kind of baggy trousers. He was also wearing a sort of pilot's helmet on his head along with a pair of goggles.

"Hey Numbuh Three. Where are you going? We have to get to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S right **now**!" he said, while pushing me to the stairs.

"Hey don't push so hard!" I shouted. "And why am I getting pushed, by someone who I don't know?" I said all stared at me, like I was a crazy monkey on a rampage.

"Kuki, are you feeling okay? We've known each other for like two years now." he said worriedly.I looked more closely at his face. He does seem more familiar, now that I mention it. I was trying to think, when I was pushed into a weird looking bus thing. I took a seat beside the exit. (so if anything happens I could jump out) I was trying to think again, about the boy's face, when someone bumped into me. (which made me jump)

"Sorry Numbuh Three." said Wally. (a.k.a Numbuh Four)

"It's alright." I said, while blushing.

"Why has your face turned red?" he asked.

**Shit! What am I going to say. **

"Emm... my face isn't red." I replied. (what a dump thing to say)

"Yes it is." he said, while strapping into a seat next to me.

"No it isn't!" I shouted back.

"Yes it is!" he shouted back.

"No it's not!" I shouted once more.

"Will you two be QUIET!" shouted a bald ten year old, with black sunglasses over his eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt, with grey shorts, and black didn't take long before I knew who he was. He was one of Wally's best friends, Nigel Uno.

And then it struck me again. The fat kid, was Wally's other best friend, Hoagie Gilligan.(I was freaking out now!) This was obviously a dream… But why is Nigel, Hoagie, Wally and Abby, here at the same place, at the same time. I do understand why Abby, and Wally were here, but Nigel and Hoagie was just a bit creepy.

I woke from my dream. I sat up from my bed, and wiped the cold sweat from my face. I turned to the mirror, to make sure I was still a sixteen year old girl. And lucky enough I still was….I got out of my bed, and went down stairs to the kitchen, to get a glass of cold water.

Wally's POV

_Wally dozed off into the night..._

I had awoken from my sleep, when I noticed I was in a strange bedroom. It had no paintings, or posters on the wall. It only had two small windows, a lamp on a wooden table, a strange bed. (which looked like a wrestling mat) I left the room, to have a look around the place. I walked through a room, that looked like a sitting room. I saw myself in a mirror, just next beside the door leading into the sitting room. I saw myself but as I was ten again. My face hasn't exactly changed, but my height and my clothes did. I had a orange jumper on, denim jeans, and white sneakers. My hair hasn't really changed during the years, but it was shorter.

Once I looked away from the mirror, I noticed a ten year old girl standing, waiting to get in the toilet. She had long black hair, which dangled above her shoulders. She had a long green top on, (which was far too big for her) black leggings on, and black and white sneakers."Hey Numbuh Four." she said softly.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you silly. Who else would it be?" she said, while giggling at the look of my face.I then realised who she was... It was a ten year old Kuki Sanban. She looked a lot different from her older self.

But damn she was still cute as ever. (What it's true)

I was about to ask her what was going on, when I suddenly awoken from my strange dream…


	2. Sexy Black High heels

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sexy Black High heels**_

Kuki woke the next morning, to find a plateful of toast and eggs, lying on her bedside table. She hopped out of bed, and took the plate to her desk. She sat down on her computer chair while tucking into her morning feast. She was almost finished, when her cell phone started to make a noise. She jumped at the sound of her catchy ring tone.

"Hello?" she answered, while crumbs from the toast in her mouth dropped on the floor.

"Hey girl long time no see. Hey do you want to come with Rachel, Fanny, and me to the cinema?" asked the caller.

"Yeah sure, but what time?" Kuki asked.

"About twelve should do." answered the person on the phone to Kuki.

"Emm ok, I'll see you guys there. Bye." said Kuki, while ending the call. She quickly stuffed the last bit of toast in her mouth, then ran to her wardrobe to find an outfit to wear. She thought to herself, it's alright it's only like ten the now. She then turned quickly to her alarm clock, to find out it was half past eleven. She panicked a bit, but she continued to breath calmly.

She was about to give up all hope, when she noticed cute black form fitting pants, and a long purple top on top of her wardrobe. She signed in relief, when she realised she had found the perfect outfit. She got her computer chair, and started to climb on top of it. She almost fell, when she grabbed it eventually. She quickly put the outfit on, and ran to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and put her make-up on. (She put black mascara on her eyelashes, purple eye shadow, and black eyeliner.) She straightened her hair for ten minutes, then she ran out her bedroom door. She almost slipped when she ran down the stairs.

"Hey mum, can I have some money please?" asked Kuki nicely.

"Where are you going with your friends today?" asked her mother.

"I'm going to the cinemas mum, so can I have some money, I'll do the dishes tonight, if I can have the money?" she said, while showing her cute puppy-eyes.

"Ok, but be back for seven, here's twenty six dollars, and have a good night honey." said her mum, while kissing her daughter's cheek.

Kuki put on her very sexy black high heel sandals. She ran out the door, and walked down the street.

It took her fifteen minutes to get to the cinema. She saw Rachel with her very cute, long blue top, (which had no sleeves on it, just straps) with grey shorts. She also wore skin coloured tights, with black dolly shoes. She saw Fanny with her v-neck short green top, (which shows her flat belly) with a black and white plaid skirt. She also had on her black leggings and her white and light green dolly shoes. She noticed Abby wasn't there. Where could she be?, thought Kuki.

"Hey guys, where's Abby?" asked Kuki, when she walked over to her two best friends.

"I thought she was with you. I wonder where she could be?" replied Rachel, while holding her black handbag.

Twenty five minutes later, Abby with her denim shorts, and her red and black checked top, with her cool black and white sneakers runs towards them.

"Hey, where have you been?" asked Fanny.

"Sorry guys, my sister stole my straightners, then she hogged the bathroom." replied Abby, while fixing her shoe laces. They all walked into the cinema, and got their tickets. They stood for what felt like hours, until they got their food and drink and into the theatre to watch their movie.

The movie was about a teenage girl having a huge crush on her best friend. Her crush didn't knew she liked him, until she gets jealous and tries to ruin the boy's relationships, by killing all of his girlfriends. She eventually gives up, when the boy moves away and gets married to someone, who is not her.

Kuki was actually terrified, when she saw the girl killing Rebecca (one of the boy's old girlfriend) , she almost jumped out the seat.

"That movie was brilliant." said Fanny, while putting her empty bag of popcorn in the bin.

"It was too scary." said Kuki, while shaking like a leaf.

"No it wasn't." said Fanny, while putting her lip-gloss on her lips.

"It was for me." replied Kuki. They walked out of the cinema, and went straight to Fanny's, because they was no one in her house. They all walked into her house, and sat down on the couch. They all knew what they were going to do. They were going to drink a medium size bottle of Vodka, with lemonade. They were allowed to drink, but they weren't allowed too much. They took out four glass cups, and sat them on the coffee table. (which sat in front of the couch) They clanged their glasses together, as they toast to each other. They sat there for what seem about two hours drinking, with their Vodka with lemonade. They all had fun, until Abby got a text from a unknown caller. It said :

_Can you, Kuki, Fanny and Rachel come to my house at 5 today? _

_Who is this? _Was what Abby text back.

_It's Nigel Uno. _Said on her cell-phone.

_Ok. _Was the last thing Abby text back. She looked up at the clock and noticed it was ten minutes to five. She and the other three put all their glasses in the sink, and ran out of Fanny's house. (Well after locking it first) They ran down about two streets to get to Nigel Uno's (or to them Rachel's lover boy) house. The house was painted white all over it's walls, and had a kind of red/pink tile roof. They saw Nigel, with **Hoagie**, and **Wally** standing outside on his front porch. All of the girls looked at each other in wonderment.

"So I can see everyone is here, so can you wait here for a moment please." Nigel said, while walking into his house.

Everyone was quiet for about five minutes, when Nigel beckoned them into his house. They all walked in. He told everyone to head upstairs, while he got 'refreshments' from the kitchen. Everyone listened and headed upstairs, while trying to think what was going on. They stopped at the very top, where they saw a huge tree house. They all stood and waited for their mystery man who was getting 'refreshments'. It was five minutes later, when Nigel came upstairs, to find them all sitting on the floor.

"What are you guys doing? We haven't got to the tree house yet." he said, with a weird looking cell-phone in his hand. They all stood up and continued walking. They almost got to the last step, when Nigel told them all to stop. He quickly ran in front of everyone, and went into the tree house before everyone else. About three minutes later, and Nigel opened the door, and let everyone in.


	3. Friends Reunited

**_Chapter 3 _**

**_Friends Reunited _**

He told everyone to sit down on the black couch, while he went into a different room.

"So… Did he tell you why we are all here?" asked Wally.

"No, he just asked us to come and meet him here." replied Abby. They all continued to stay quiet, until Nigel came back through the room, with a girl who looked a lot like Kuki, but she was only wearing black, and she had a kind of wireless ear piece in her ear. She waved at Kuki, while she returned it with a open mouth.

"Why is Ai here?" asked Kuki, while staring up at the girl. _**(if you read my other story you would know who she is) **_

"Excuse me, am I not allowed to come in visit my cousin?" asked Ai, while smiling.

"Yes, but not at your cousin's friend's tree house." she said, while getting up and high-fiving her cousin.

"So is everyone ready to go through?" asked Ai, while laughing at their confused faces.

"Ready for what?" asked Wally, while trying to think what could be so important.

"You will see." replied Ai, while leading them to the top of the tree house.

They reached at the top, while Ai was whispering to Nigel.

"Right everyone line up, while we get this baby landed." shouted Ai, while making sure everyone was in a straight line.

"And what is the baby that is to get landed?" asked Rachel.

"You'll see." said Ai, once again. About two minutes later, they realised what was going to land. A large flying vehicle landed softly, right beside them.

"Everyone get in." shouted Ai, over the noise of the vehicle. Everyone didn't ask any questions, they were all memorized of the flying thing they were getting into. They all sat down at seats that were all sitting in a long straight line. They buckled into the seats, with the seat belts, while looking around the vehicle they were in.

"Right no one is to ask questions, until we land safely on the ground, so no one can distract the driver." said Ai, to the six stunned teenagers.

They landed safely, like Ai said, but they almost knocked someone down. They didn't know where they were. The place looked like a big tree house, but there was no surroundings, it was sitting on it's own, it felt like they were on a different _**planet**__._

"Welcome to the **TKND** **Moon base**, and to let you know **TKND** stands for **Teen Kids** **Next** **door**." said Ai, while walking along beside Nigel.

"Did you say _**Moon base**_?" asked Fanny.

"Yes of course, what else did I say?" asked Ai, while she was greeted by passer bys.

"You mean we're on the _**Moon**_?" asked Hoagie.

"Well yeah, that's why it's called **Moon base**_**.**_" replied Ai, while she was handed a sheet of paper, from a boy teenager. She blushed when he smiled at her.

"_Is that your boyfriend then?" _asked Wally, while snickering with Hoagie.

"No he isn't my boyfriend, he's my best friend." she said, while blushing even more.

"_Sure**.**_" replied Wally, while laughing at Ai's red face. They continued to walk until they reached a sort of lab. All of them stared at it in amazement, (except from Nigel and Ai) they walked through the double doors, to find geeky teenagers, standing with clipboards, and white cloaks on. They all turned to smile at the people who came into their lab.

"Hello, Numbuh one, thanks for bringing them here." said a geek with braces and glasses, while saluting to Nigel.

"Anything to help TKND." said Nigel or Numbuh one, while he saluted back.

"Emm why are we here?" asked Kuki, who came out of her shyness.

"We have to do some tests on you, and you have to regain your memories." replied a boy with ginger hair, with braces.

"And why do we need to regain our memories?" asked Hoagie, who was looking at giant plane sitting in the other side of the lab.

"You'll find out sooner or later." replied the ginger hair boy.

He beckoned them to follow him, while he went into a cupboard. He gave each of the seven teenagers a set of white colour clothes with white trainers. They all looked down at them in a confused look.

"Please change into these clothes, and shoes that I've provided you, and you may change in the toilets, that are located to your right." said the ginger hair boy, while pointing to the toilets.

They all did what they were told and went to the toilets. They came out the toilets about five minutes later, looking like ghosts with all of the white, they were wearing.

"Right may you please sit on the seats, that are on the other side of this glass." said a geeky teenager, with a stupid hair-cut. They all sat on the seats, Abby was sitting on Hoagie's left side, (she was blushing a little bit) while Wally was sitting on Hoagie's right side, with Kuki beside him on his right. Rachel was on her right, while Fanny sat beside Rachel and Abby. They all noticed that Nigel wasn't with them, he was busy talking to Ai, and the geeky boy from before.

"Hey, why isn't Nigel sitting here with us?" asked Wally.

"He never lost his memory." replied Ai, while turning a dial round.

"Why didn't he loose his…-" Wally was interrupted, when Kuki grabbed his hand. He was about to turn around to tell her off, but something in his mind made him stop. For some weird reason he liked it, and he didn't want her to stop doing it. He was braising himself for the machine that had some how sat in front of them, without realising it. He was stunned, when a toilet plunger, was pulling at his face. He couldn't breath for a spilt moment he thought he was going to die, when he opened his eyes, to see himself as a ten year old. He looked at his old self. _This is so freaky, _thought Wally. He saw Kuki as a ten year old as well, she was kissing him, while he blushed. It was just like his dream, except more realistic. He closed his eyes, and reopened them to find himself, sitting in the seats with Kuki, who was still holding his hand, while she saw herself as a ten year old too. About five minutes later, everyone could remember their childhood, and who they were friends with and who they disliked and hated.

"So I see everyone can remember everything now." said Ai, while letting their seat belts undone.

Everyone looked at each other, they haven't felt like this, since they were thirteen. They all smiled at each other, until Kuki who was about to give Wally a hug remembered something.

"So, what were you saying, Wally. Ohh yeah I remember now, what did you call me, a airhead!" shouted Kuki, while rolling her sleeves up, and getting ready to punch him.

"That was when I couldn't remember you, Kuki please. And you're the one who spread the rumour that I was gay!" he shouted back at Kuki.

"I was mad at you for going out with the biggest _**SLUT**_ of the school!" shouted Kuki, while punching Wally on his left arm.

"What about you, little miss, ohh Ace you're so handsome, you're so cute!" replied Wally.

"I was trying to get you jealous, you idiot!" shouted Kuki.

"Yeah, is that why you sucked his face of him, at the Christmas dance." shouted back Wally.

"Oh crud! We should have waited until everyone was out the room." said Ai, while putting her fingers in her ears.

"And again, I was trying to make you jealous, while you were placing your hands all over Melanie's ass." said a very outraged Kuki.

"Well at least I have a sense of humour." said Wally furiously.

"Excuse me, what does that suppose to mean?" asked Kuki.

"Because you were nearly crying, when I put frogs in your school bag." said Wally, while looking into her eyes.

"That was you! YOU ARSSHOLE! YOU KNOW I HATE FUCKING FROGS!" shouted Kuki, while running out the room in tears.

"Look what you've done now. Ohh!" said Abby, while running after her best friend.

"Why did you do that? Ye Stupid Boy." said Fanny, while punching his arm.

"Looks like you've just blown it with your girlfriend." said Hoagie, while twirling around on a chair, with wheels.

"What do you mean by girlfriend?" asked Wally, while looking at his best friend.

"Well just before you got decommissioned, you said that you loved her, and you asked her out, and she said yes, so actually you've been cheating on her with Melanie, and she hasn't realised it until now." said Hoagie.

Wally thought about it, then he remembered.

_Flashback _

_It was a rainy day, and the seven children, who were now teenagers, were about to get decommissioned. Kuki was sitting crying on a seat, while Abby was holding Hoagie's hand, while they sat beside each other. Wally was sitting beside Kuki, while holding her in his arms and trying to tell her it was going to be okay, while he stroke her long black hair._

"_Kuki, I have to tell you something, before we forget about each other." said Wally, while Kuki looked up with her sad eyes. _

"_I love you, Kuki, and I've always have. And now that we're going to get decommissioned, and I won't remember you, and I've always wanted to tell you, but I haven't got the guts until now. So Kuki, will you go out with me?" said Wally, while looking into her eyes._

"_Yes I will." replied Kuki, while kissing him on his lips. He kissed her back, while they both hugged each other. They both started crying, when they said goodbye to their friends, and then to each other. They strapped their selves in, while they were all crying. They all braised their selves, while the machine sat in front of them. They all closed their eyes, while they forgot everything that had just happened, and up until they joined the KND. It was five minutes later, when they got out of their seats._

"_Who are you?" asked Kuki to Wally._

"_I'm Wally Beatles. And who are you?" asked Wally to Kuki._

"_I'm Kuki Sanban, nice to meet you." she said, while shaking his hand._

_End of Flashback_

He had just realised, that he was staring into space. He turned on his heel, and walked out of the room. He walked straight outside the girl's toilet, while Abby was trying to get Kuki, to unlock the door.

"Hey Abby, do you mind, if I try and get her out?" asked Wally, while standing beside Abby. Abby shook her head, while walking away from the door.

"Hey Kuki, it's me, will you please open the door to me, I want to sort things out." said Wally, while staring at the door.

Kuki never said anything, she just took in a breath, while opening the door. Wally walked in, to find Kuki sitting on the floor, while rubbing her puffy red eyes. He sat down beside her, while he was thinking.

"You know, you don't have to be that mean to me." said Kuki, while looking up at the ceiling.

"I didn't mean to be mean to you, I was trying to be mean to myself, after everything I put you through." he said, while looking at her. She turned to face him, and saw two tears coming from his eyes. Only then did she knew that Wally meant it. She started to cry, while she hugged him. He looked down at her, while trying to think what he had done, to make her forgive him.

"Kuki, I'm sorry I forgot about you, but could you please go out with me?" asked Wally. Kuki stared at him for a second, then she shook her head.

"I'll dump Melanie for you, if you want?" asked Wally.

"How do I know, you won't forget me, then go off with some other girl?" asked Kuki, while moving away from Wally.

Wally didn't need to say anything more, for he kissed Kuki on the lips. She kissed him back, while they hugged. Kuki smiled up at Wally, while he returned it.

Five minutes later, and Kuki and Wally walked back into the lab in hand in hand.

"I see you've made back up." said Hoagie, while smiling at his friend.

"Right I se everyone is here now, now we have some special friends for you." said Nigel, while walking over to a large door.

"Nigel, what do you mean special guests, why's it I never heard of any of this?" asked Ai. Nigel never replied to her, while he opened the door, and ten teenagers walked into the room. All of them stared at them, they have met before.

_**Can anyone guess who these teenagers are? He He! You'll have to find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Thanks for R&R **_

_**From littlemissfg xxx**_


	4. Surprises

_**Chapter 4  
**__**Surprises**_

_Note - **Right, everyone should know these teenagers if you **__**read**__** my other stories.  
**__**Enjoy this chapter  
**__**From littlemissfg**_

All the ten teenagers smiled, but their smiles were interrupted, when three of their friends continued their argument.

"C'mon. It's not Dad's fault, that he forgot, he was decommissioned for god sake." said a boy, who looked a double of Wally, except from his eyes, which were blue.

"Well if I was Mum, I would be mad at Dad too." said his sister, who had long black hair. His other sister, who had long blonde nodded in agreement.

"What did Dad do so wrong? He's a guy for crying out loud." said the boy.

"I know Dad's a guy, but that doesn't mean he can forget Mum, and go out with the biggest SLUT of the school!" said the black haired girl.

"Well Sophie, Mum forgot him, and besides he's lucky enough to get Mum and the biggest SLUT of the school, I'll give him points for that." said the boy.

"Oh Ben! Your such an idiot sometimes!" said the blonde haired girl.

"Oh shut up Kimi!" said Ben.

"Don't you say that to Kimi." said Sophie, while hitting her brother over the head.

"Ow! That hurt! You better say sorry, or I'll tell everyone about your little secret." said Ben, while smirking and rubbing his head.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Sophie.

"No I would, now apologise to me." said Ben, while standing there waiting for his sister's apology.

"Nope. You're just bluffing." said Sophie.

"Ok then, it's your own fault by the way." said Ben, while taking a deep breath. "Everyone my sister still sleeps with her _baby blanket._" said Ben, while smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"Well does everyone know, that you sleep with Mr Huggers the teddy bear." said Sophie, while her cheeks were bright red.

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I tell Mum and Dad who you go out with?" he said, while running over to Sector V.

"Now you're taking the piss." said Sophie, while trying to hit her brother. For some strange reason, a certain boy who was brown coloured skin, went bright pink. Chris was his name.

Everyone stared at him, while he found a interesting sight, in his shoes.

"So, I guess everyone knows who Sophie goes out with now?, so everyone should know who Kimi goes out with." grinned Ben. Kimi shrugged, while she walked over to a boy who looked a double of Nigel, except from his eyes, which were blue. [Plus he had brown hair]

Kimi kissed the boy on the cheek and started to hug him, while the boy blushed.

"Well everyone knows now, that I go out with Charlie, he-he." giggled Kimi.

"So now we tell who Ben goes out with." said Sophie, while smiling. She walked over to a girl who had long brown hair, who looked a little like Fanny. She pointed at the girl, while the girl sort of blushed and giggled.

"Well Angela, goes out with David." said the girl, who pointed and blushed at a girl with long brown hair, with goggles on her head.

"And your point is?" asked Angela, while going salmon pink.

"Well we're all nearly fourteen, so it's just normal for us to go out." said a girl who looked a double of Rachel, except from her eyes, and hair.

"Yeah, since you go out with _Trevor_,_ Louise." _said a boy who was tall and had brown hair.

"It's no ones business who I go out with, including yours David." said Louise. David grinned at his friend beside him, who went bright red in the face.

Ben walked over to Wally and Kuki, while his friends were trying to think of ways to get him back.

"Hello Dad." he said to Wally.

"Hello mate, how have you been?" asked Wally, while giving Ben a hug.

"I'm fine, and how are things here?" asked Ben.

"It's been fine." replied Wally, while forgetting what happened about ten minutes ago.

"Hello Ben." smiled Kuki, with tears of joy. Kuki and Ben hugged, until they were interrupted by their friend.

"Right. Ahem sorry to interrupt up, but we have a mission, and it involves everyone in this room, and some other people as well." said Louise, while waiting for all of her friends to be quiet.

"Right, we're here, because Loopy Lizzie has made a special remote, that turns any villain into a killing a machine. It makes the villains have extra and powerful powers." continued Louise. "So all of us, and _some other people_ are going to try and destroy the remote by force." said Louise, while making her face look serious.

"And by doing that we have to have super powers ourselves, and defeat her and her future self once and for all." she continued.

"So all of you and _some other people _are going to have super powers. So why come and tell us?" asked Hoagie.

"That's because the _some other people _are yous." said Charlie.

"And what are we going to do?" asked Abby.

"We'll be going through time, and will be positioned in different times that Loopy Lizzie will visit." said Louise.

"And we'll get cool powers." said Ben, who was beaming. Sophie who had enough of her brother's interruptions punched him on his right arm.

"Ow!" he said, while rubbing his sore arm.

"What type of powers do we get?" asked Kuki.

"Each of us and our parents, will each get different powers which will be like our personalities." replied Louise.

"This will be so cool and fun." commented Hoagie.

"Is this why we're all here in white clothes?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, and we need to get into ours as well." replied Charlie, while beckoning his friends to the cupboard to get clothes. Once the future kids changed into their clothes, Ai told one of the lab geeks to get Numbuhs 60 and 5250 (Patton and Jason) up to the lab. Ten minutes later two teenage boys walked in through the door.

"What's wrong…." began Patton, he stopped when he saw Trevor and Madison.

"How's your mother?" asked Patton to his future kids.

"She's fine, and so are you." replied Trevor.

"Did I have the baby?" asked Fanny.

"Yes, and it's a baby girl called Rochelle. And she's so cute." replied Madison.

"How old is she now?" asked Patton.

"She's coming up for two in September." replied Trevor. Patton and Fanny held hands, while their friends asked their future kids about their selves in the future.

"Did I get that job that I wanted?" asked Ai, while David nodded.

"Did we finally get a puppy?" asked Hoagie, and both Angela and Chris shook their heads.

"Did I go through with cutting my hair?" asked Rachel. Louise was about to answer her future mother, when she remembered their mission. "Sorry, as much as I want to tell if you cut your hair, and yes you did but its growing back, we have to remember why we are all here." said Louise, while everyone was quiet.

"And our powers start now." said Angela. She pointed a strange remote at everyone, and a red light came from it. Then Angela pointed the remote at herself. They all felt a sort of tingle in their spines.

The tingling stopped after five minutes.

Everyone stared at their own bodies, _what was happening inside of them? _

_**Sorry guys to make this chapter short, and sorry for taking so long, I had to update some other stories first before this, so I wouldn't spoil it for people.**_

_**Bye xxx**_

_**from littlemissfg**_


	5. Special Powers

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Special Powers**_

Everyone's tingling stopped. Their bodies, reamed the same, until….

"Ahh! Help, I can't get back down!" shouted Trevor, who mysteriously was flying in mid-air. Madison and Patton made a grab for his foot, but he kept going upwards, every time, and more higher than before. David, who was the tallest from all of them, jumped into the air, and grabbed Trevor's foot.

"What the fuck are you doing? You cruddy idiot." shouted Trevor, who landed softly on the ground.

"What? What's wrong?" asked David, while searching around his friend's body, for a mark, or a cut or something.

"You cruddy turned my foot into a ice lolly." replied Trevor, while pointing to his foot. Everyone stared at his left foot, he was right, there was a block of ice and inside was his frozen foot. Angela who thought this was funny, started laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not funny Angela, let's see how you like it, with your head as a block of ice." he stated.

"Sorry… ha ha. It's just your face when…. Ha ha." replied Angela, while laughing more. She cried so much with laughter, that she learnt what her power was. When she was laughing, she was in nearly everywhere of the room. Hoagie who stared at his future daughter, realised what she was laughing at, began to do it himself.

"You must take after your dad." said Abby, while smacking Hoagie on the head.

"Ow! What?" said Hoagie, while getting up from the floor. (By now Angela had stop moving.)

"He's right, it's not funny. Now we have to figure out what to do with his foot." suggested Abby.

"Does anyone have a hair dryer?" asked Kuki to one of the lab geeks.

"Nope, how about you ask Numbuh 74.239?" suggested one of the lab geeks.

Kuki walked over to a glass window, which was where Numbuh 74.239 who was fixing a machine.

"Hey Numbuh 74.239, do you have a hair dryer?" asked Kuki. Numbuh 74.239 shook his head. He then said something, that made Kuki a bit confused.

"You'll won't be needing it. Just wait, and see." he said, while walking out of the room, which was on the other side of the glass window. Kuki returned back to the little group, without the hair dryer.

"So, how am I going to get this off?" asked Trevor, everyone shrugged their shoulders, they didn't knew either, until Louise had an idea.

"Hey, we have to see what our powers are first." suggested Louise. Everyone agreed, and tried their best to see what their powers were.

Patton who closed his eyes, opened them wide again, to see five copies of himself. Everyone stared at the clones, while Patton almost fainted. Abby who had to go to the toilet badly, ran through to the door. She placed her hand on the handle to find, that her hand went through it. She stared down at it, while forgetting about the toilet. After Abby ran to the toilet, Ben discovered his power, Speed. He ran quicker than before, and ran into a cupboard. The cupboard shook, while the contents on top fell of it. There were two special vases on it, and luckily enough Chris and Fanny caught them, without moving their spots. His arm stretched out, and made a grabbed for the light blue vase. While Fanny closed her eyes, to wait for the horrible crash, when she caught it with her mind. _**(Woooo! Sounds interesting, doesn't it?)**_

Trevor clapped his hands, at his friend and future mum, for two brilliant catches. (He still had the block of ice surrounding his foot.) Abby, who had returned from the toilet, walked straight into a table, which knocked over a base of flowers. The base was heading straight for Kimi, when Ai stood in front of it.

For some strange reason, none of them got hurt. In fact, the base was standing still in mid-air. Ai, who's power was obviously shield, had shield the base from hurting her, and Kimi. The two smiled, as the base steadily went back on the table. Ben who was now, running around the place, was stopped, when Louise had enough. She glared at him, and wished for him to stop. And her luck must have been working, for he just stopped.

"Hey, why did you stop?" asked Hoagie, who was lifting everything that was heavy. (He obviously had strength, as his power.)

"I don't know. One minute I was running, the next I've stopped." replied Ben, while trying to move.

"I wonder what happened?" Charlie wondered out loud.

"I think I know." said Louise, while walking over to Ben. She closed her eyes, and thought of Ben moving again. And soon enough, he began running around again.

"How the crud, did you do that?" asked Wally.

"It's my power, I must be able to control moving things." replied Louise.

"Hey, I want to try out my power too." said Madison.

"Well go on, try it then." said her brother, Trevor. Madison stood still, until she changed into a…

CAT!

"Madison, are you ok?" asked Fanny, who was now standing beside Madison.

"Yes, I'm fine, ohh…" began Madison, when she flied for a piece of string. She twirled it in her paws, until she resumed her normal form again.

"That was freaky." said Wally, while Ben and Charlie nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I don't see yous two trying it out." stated Madison.

"Fine, then we will." said Charlie, while walking away from Madison. He stood next beside Trevor, who was now going to die from ice. He closed his eyes, and reopened them. For some reason, he wanted to blow his mouth open and closed. When he did this, a strong wind nearly blew everyone away. Sophie ran over to Charlie, and closed his mouth.

"Don't, do that ever again." she said, while fixing her long black hair. Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Right, Wally it's your turn, what could possibly go wrong?" said Hoagie, while pushing his friend next beside Trevor.

Wally thought about it. His power could be the coolest, or it could be the opposite. He stared at Trevor's left foot, until it went on flames.

"Oww! Now I think someone's out to get me." said Trevor, while jumping up and down.

"Wally!" said Kuki, while running over to Trevor. She searched the room for a bucket of water or something, until something made her stop.

She looked down at her hands and saw water flying from them. The water luckily landed on Trevor's foot, just in time.

Some of the water went on the others, but it mostly went on Sophie. She looked at her feet, when they suddenly changed into a mermaid-like tail. Everyone stared at her, she did look like a mermaid, with her long black hair, that lay perfectly on her shoulders.

"Can I get some help here?" asked Sophie, while trying to stand up. Kuki and Abby helped her up, and sat her on a comfy seat. They sat beside her, while trying to believe everything that had just happened.

Kimi, who wanted to sit down as well, walked over to her future mother, but only stumbling and falling face first on the floor. Jason, who was very kind, picked her up. Once he picked her up, he noticed a large crack on the floor.

"Hey Kimi, I never knew you were that heavy." joked Ben. Kimi shook her head, at her brother's lame joke, while taking a seat, with the knowledge of her power in her head. (Which was Earth)

Jason who wanted to know his power, began to grow, and grow and grow, until his head was sticking through the ceiling.

"Wow! He grew." said Ben, while looking at the now giant Jason.

Nigel turned and looked at Rachel, who was smiling back at him. He smiled back, when he heard a voice in his head. It sounded a lot like Rachel. She was saying something, that he couldn't make out from the noise.

_Oh Nigel, I love you! Nigel, I've loved you, ever since I met you! _said Rachel's voice in Nigel's head.

Nigel, who finally heard it, walked over to Rachel and kissed her on the cheek. He whispered something in her ear, that only her alone could hear it.

"I love you too, and I've loved you ever since, you loved me." Rachel, stared at him. How could he know what she was thinking, unless his power was…. Reading Minds.

Rachel hugged Nigel, while the rest of their friends talked.

She felt happy, until she focused out. She couldn't see the room no more, or her friends, all she could see was a room, that looked like a hospital ward. And there lying on the bed, was her. She was badly injured, with lots of things stinking out of her. There were lots of flowers and 'Get Well Soon' cards, lying on her bedside table. She was in the ward by her self, until Nigel walked into the room. He kissed her on her head, while lots of tears came from his eyes. He was also whispering things into her ear.

Rachel opened her eyes, and saw all of her friends around her. She noticed that she lying on the ground. She touched her head, and felt cold sweat.

"Are you alright?" asked Nigel, while giving her some water.

"Yeah, I'm fine honey. I had no breakfast this morning, so I feel really hungry." she replied.

"What are yeh saying? You had a bowl of cereal, and a bagel, at my house this morning." said Fanny.

"Tell us the truth. What happened to you." said Kuki, while staring directly at her best friend's eyes.

"Oh, ok, I got my powers. There are you happy?" said Rachel, while sitting up.

"What's your powers, ohh I know.. Is it the fainting power?" asked Hoagie, who got a massive slap across the face, by Numbuh 5, a.k.a Abby.

"No. My power, well I think, is to see into the future." replied Rachel.

"Ohhhh, what did you see?" asked Kimi. Rachel was about to answer, when a loud alarm went off.

"Right, Teen Kids Next Door, battle stations, ohh I miss saying that." said Nigel, while taking a high improved, mustard gun off the wall. The future kids, had their own weapons, while Sector V, Rachel, Patton, Fanny, Ai, and Jason, had to find their own weapons. They all ran out of the room, and went straight to the landing dock. There on the landing dock, was a ship, they haven't seen before. Everyone gasped, at the person who came out of it. She laughed, while the teens surrounded her…

_**Thanks for reading. There will be another chapter =)**_

_**Keep reading and reviewing. Sorry to make a bit short, but I wanted to get to the point, a little bit.**_

_**Right bye xxxx See you another time {dodges a big potato, that was flying her way.} Hey, that is a good vegetable, don't waste it!**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	6. Evil returns!

_**Chapter 6  
**__**Evil Returns!**_

"Hello Nigel, so glad you could make it." she said.

"What are _you_ doing here? I thought the Future KND put you, _Lizzie_ in the Arctic Prison." said Nigel.

"Well you thought wrong, I escaped with all of the very bad villains." said the Future Lizzie, while referring to the crew behind her. There were villains they haven't seen before, and then there were a few who were with their older selves. Mushi, Kuki's sister, was standing beside Sandy, with his older self. Mushi waved at her older sister, while her older self gave Kuki a evil glare. There was the Boss, with the Crazy Cat Lady and all her cats, there was Night brace with his floss, and then there was the Sticky beard with his pirate crew. There was some others, but everyone was thinking the same thing, _where was Jimmy, Lizzie's husband?_

"I see, you've dumped Jimmy." said Nigel, who took a step forward.

"No, I haven't dumped him, he's just staying home with the children." replied F. Lizzie. _**(Right people can't be bothered to write Future. I'm quite lazy.)**_

"I already feel sorry for him." said Ben, while Trevor and Chris chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" shouted F. Lizzie, at the top of her voice.

"So, have you visit yourself, in prison?" asked Nigel, while keeping a close eye on F. Lizzie.

"I don't need to, I gave her a present before she went in, and soon she will join us… Oh look here she comes." replied F. Lizzie, while the present Lizzie came out of the shadows, and stood beside her older self.

"Did you bring them?" asked F. Lizzie. Lizzie smiled evilly, while nodding. She walked over to the back of the aircraft, and took out what looked like a box. She placed it in the middle of room, so everyone could see it. She then pressed a button on a remote, that made the box tremble. The first lair of cardboard lifted off, and two figures were inside of it.

"If you don't want to fight, I will kill these two." stated F. Lizzie. Nigel stared at the box, inside was a ten year old girl, and a beautiful woman.

The ten year old, had been tired from shouting, so she sat down next beside the woman, while she was thinking of a plan.

Rachel gaped at the strange box, in there was her past, and future self. Rachel ran over to the box, while the present Lizzie jumped on her.

"LET ME GO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" shouted Rachel. What was she talking about, Lizzie was already touching her, or more like trying to kill her. Nigel looked more closely at the caged box, he then realised, that the two people in it was actually Rachel. He fired his weapon at the box, and luckily the box shattered. The older Rachel stretched and yawned. She walked over to a gaping F. Lizzie. She slapped her across the face, while her children cried out.

"MUM!" they both ran to their mother, while the ten year old Rachel punched the present Lizzie.

"Thanks." said Rachel, while standing from the ground. The past Rachel shook her hand, while everyone stared.

"I've missed you two, hey I thought you where in your room, but it turns out you've been in past." joked the F. Rachel, while hugging her two children.

"Ahem." said F. Lizzie, while interrupting the happy moment.

"Yes? What do _you_ want?" asked F. Rachel.

"You know what I want." stated F. Lizzie. F. Rachel took a step forward, towards F. Lizzie, while all of the villains, Teen Operatives, Sector V and their friends watched.

"How dare _you_, come here and kidnap me, you _bitch_!" said F. Rachel.

F. Lizzie was a little offended, but then she snapped out of it. She also took a step forward, and literally they were now touching each other's noses.

"It's on!" they both shouted, when they returned to their groups.

"What do you mean, _It's on_?" asked Kimi.

"It means, we're going to fight each other." said F. Rachel, slowly.

"Mum, why aren't you fainting or something?" asked Charlie.

"Because I know everything." she said, while winking at her son.

"What do you…." Louise never got to finish her sentence, when her mother stopped her.

"I'll tell you later dear." replied F. Rachel, while F. Lizzie shouted charge. All of the villains, and operatives ran towards each other. Kuki was targeted by the older Sandy.

"Hello, Kuki." Sandy said, while grinning. Kuki who had no idea how to control her powers, tried to use her weapons, and her strength, and fighting tactics to win the battle, but it didn't really worked out as she planned.

"That won't help you." he snarled, while dodging her leg. He swirled around, and got her arm behind her back.

"Ow!" Kuki cried in pain.

"Do you know what happens to water, when a sponge lands on it?" asked Sandy.

"What?" asked Kuki, while trying to get away from the older Sandy.

"It dries up, and do you know, that your power is water." he said. _How did he know, about my power_, thought Kuki.

Then next minute, Sandy turned into a large sponge, he stood right next beside Kuki. Kuki felt like her whole body was melting, while she was being sucked into Sandy.

Wally who saw this happening, put Night Brace on fire, while he ran to Kuki's aid.

He put his hand on Sandy, and about ten flames came from it. F. Sandy yelped in pain, while he ran around, while trying to cool his butt down. Kuki who was now lying down on the ground, felt like she was going to die.

Wally picked her up, and placed her on a soft couch, that was luckily next beside their side of the room. He then ran and went after some men, who were nearly on top of Sophie. Kuki who had felt a little better, helped Madison, with fighting the Crazy Cat Lady. Everyone was fighting for ten minutes, until nearly all of the villains were lying on the ground. Everyone cheered, while the two Lizzies retreated.

Their aircraft flew from the Teen Kids Next Door landing dock, and went straight to Earth. F. Rachel, who had a concerned look on her face, told everyone to be quiet.

"Right, everyone. Future Lizzie's attacks aren't finished here, we will have to prepare for another battle." she said, while walking inside the building.

"Numbuh 60, I would like you to tell the Artic Base, that they have to train their operatives quicker. Numbuh 5250, could you inform Artic Prison for me, and tell them some of their prisoners have escaped." said F. Rachel. They both nodded, while walking in two different directions.

"Mum, can you tell us now?" asked Louise, when they sat down in a empty room.

"Ok, ok. I never lost my memory, and neither did the other parents. I've got my own power, which you saw there, which is X-ray." replied F. Rachel, while the past Rachel stared around the room.

"How did you get my remote?" asked Angela.

"I told Hoagie, that if he got it for me, I would give him a chilidog." replied F. Rachel.

"Em, I don't want to sound rude, but you aren't suppose to be at work or something?" asked Ben, who got slapped by Sophie for asking a dumb question.

"Well, I left a letter for myself just in case, if I lost my memory, but I never. So it was my job to come here." said F. Rachel.

"Emm." began the past Rachel, while being shy. Everyone had forgotten about her, they all stared at her, while she continued her sentence.

"Can I go home?" she asked. F. Rachel nodded, while standing up from the red seat.

"But, we have to ask you for a favour, is that ok?" asked Rachel. The past Rachel nodded her head.

"Can you not decommission Ai until her fourteenth birthday?" asked Rachel. The past Rachel thought about it, what could go wrong? At least she would be decommission, well that's what she thought…. The past Rachel, nodded her head, while smiling.

The future Rachel gave them a devise, that would let them contact her, whenever they were in trouble. She waved goodbye, while holding her past self's hand. They both disappeared in the air without a noise.

"Right, Ai and Kuki have to go back in time, the now." said Rachel, while Angela gave her a watch.

"But, why are you doing this?" asked Ai, while clicking it on.

"Because, it already happened in the past, so what harm could it do?" she replied, while Kuki and Ai disappeared into thin air. They landed on top of a air-conditioning vent. They both looked down, and saw past Ai _crying_, while past Kuki hugged her for the last time. Past Kuki then ran over to the rest of Sector V, while past Ai was getting strapped in. The decommissioning machine appeared. Past Ai who closed her eyes, was smiling while crying. The machine was getting closer. And closer, until BANG!…..

The power went off. They all sat in darkness. Ai and Kuki, who obviously turned the power off, knew exactly what to do next. They tied their selves to a long pole, which hung above the decommissioning chamber. (they stole the rope from the lab) They slowly glided down, while everyone was trying to get out of the dark room. The gently stopped right in front of past Ai, and took her straps off. The two Japanese girls, tied a rope around the past Ai, while she climbed up it. The lights came back on, when they returned to their hiding place.

"I thought you never will come." said the past Ai. The operatives below them, stared at the empty seat.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?" shouted Fanny/ Numbuh 86.

"We don't know, sir." said a very shaky boy operative.

"WELL FIND HER THEN! YE STUPID BOY!" spat Fanny. The scared operative nodded his head shakily, while running over to the other operatives. He ordered them to look around the Moon Base, while he looked around the room, just in case Ai was _hiding_ underneath a table or something like that.

The three girls laughed at Fanny's face, which had turned a certain burgundy colour. Ai pressed the button on her watch, while the two other girls hold on to her. They disappeared from the loud room, while returning to the time they came from before.

"Wow." said the past Ai, while looking at the new and approved lab room.

"What took you so long? We were about to go, and get her ourselves." said a certain blonde Australian boy.

"Well, we had to make sure no one saw us, or else we would get in a lot of shit." replied Ai, while sitting down.

"Now, it's your turn." said the past Ai, while pointing at Wally and then at Kuki.

"What do you mean?" asked Kuki.

"Well, only Wally get's what I mean." she replied while winking at Wally. Wally thought about it, until it struck him.

"Write a letter to yourself." demanded Wally.

"Why?" asked Kuki, while looking for a pen, and a piece of paper.

"Remember the time I gave you that letter?" asked Wally.

"Yeah, when you fell of your bed." replied Kuki.

"Well, did you ever read it on your thirteenth birthday?" asked Wally, while everyone was silent.

"No, I forgot to, but I still have it." replied Kuki, who took a folded letter from her bag.

"Well, then just give her that. And don't forget Wally's and my secret letter." replied the past Ai.

"Emm, what letter?" asked Wally.

"Wally, even I remember it. And it was ages ago." replied Ai.

"I never told you, that I had a letter. How did you find out?" said Wally.

"Well…." began Ai.

"Well what?" asked Wally.

"Well, I sort of… Went into your room, to see if you had my mustard gun, but you didn't have it. I was about to leave, but then I noticed a piece of paper with writing on it, with lip marks." grinned Ai.

"You little…" he began, but he never finished.

"C'mon Wally." said Kuki, while grabbing him, pieces of paper, two pens and the time watch. She shoved the paper, and the pen into her pocket. She held Wally's hand, while pressing the button on the time watch. Wally blushed, while Hoagie was making faces and kissing noises. They both waved goodbye to their friends, while they disappeared. They both appeared again, but this time they ended up on a beach. They looked around, and noticed the cave from their childhood, was about a mile away. They walked along the beautiful beach, while everyone stared at them. Everyone on the beach had bikinis, swimsuits, and swim trunks on, while Kuki, and Wally had white clothes, that were cotton or something like that, and the temperature was like 100oC or in the same context. When they finally got to the cave, while breathing hard, they noticed no one was there.

"Don't tell me, we're at the wrong time." whispered Wally. The cave looked quite dark and creepy, it was very lucky that they could see their hands. Kuki who felt like she was here before, seemed very excited.

"Wee!" screamed Kuki, while making the walls tremble. She was going in and out the cave, while doing flips.

"Shh, Kuki we're not suppose to be caught out." stated Wally.

"But there's no one ….." began Kuki, when two guards were walking towards them. They quickly stopped what they were doing, and ran around a corner, which was near the doorway. The two guards were wearing black masks and black clothes, with some sort of shocking guns at their sides. Wally who had an idea, (not very often) leapt out when one of the guards left the room. Wally grabbed a very strong teenager, just like himself. He punched, he kicked, while the guard fought back. Kuki who had enough with the fight, whacked the guard over the head, with her bag.

"What's inside your bag?" asked Wally.

"Oh, just my make-up. Oh and my hairbrush." she replied, while taking his mask off, and putting it on herself.

"Well, it must be a really big cruddy brush." said Wally. Kuki opened her bag, while taking out her 'big' brush. It was the size of a pencil.

"Maybe, it was just your make-up." said Wally, while gaping at the so-called big brush. He got Kuki to write a letter to Ai, while he wrote a letter to himself.

"So, can I read my letter now?" asked Kuki. Wally nodded, while Kuki took her letter out of the envelope. She took five minutes to it, while Wally waited for guard number two.

The guard came back from his break, while carrying two cups of coffee, with jam doughnuts. He sat his snack down on the ground, while looking around for his friend. Wally leapt out again, but the guard, who saw what was coming moved from his clasp. He stumbled, while fighting with guard number two. He finally knocked the guard out cold. Wally stumbled yet again, when Kuki who didn't mean to, whacked him with her bag.

"Do you mind?" he asked, while rubbing his head.

"No, I don't." she replied, while doing more flips.

"Why do you do that?" he asked, while watching her.

"Because it's fun." she said, while landing softly on the ground. Wally shook his head, while hiding with Kuki. He placed guard number two's black mask on. They waited until, three certain ten year olds, walked near to the exit. Wally who thought what the heck, tried doing a flip. Him and Kuki did a flip at the same time, while landing in front of the surprised children…


	7. Time Travel

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Time-travel**_

Kuki and Wally stared down at their past selves. Their old selves, were very stunned, they had thought they could go home, but instead there in front of them where two strangers. Kuki who couldn't hold in the excitement any longer, took of her stolen black mask. (Her hair was in perfect condition while being in a pony-tail.) Her past self gaped up at her, while Kuki gave her a warm smile. Wally who was next, to take of his stolen mask, had expected everything that was going to happen next. Past Kuki looked from the past Wally, and then at Wally, and then back again. She had gone past the stage of shaking uncontrollably, now she was getting ready to faint. And sure enough she fainted on the floor, while making a soft thud.

"Right, I'm down, now go put your jacket over me." said Kuki, who had noticed that this was just like her 'dream' when she was ten. She tried to remember what she said, and did next.

Wally did as he was told, and lay his jacket over the past Kuki, he then kissed her on the forehead.

"Right, now the letter." said Kuki, while trying to remember the rest. Wally walked over to his past self, he then gave himself a letter. Kuki who had just realised, that her dream was real, walked over to the past Wally, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend, not him." joked Wally. Kuki smiled, and hut Wally in the chest. The past Ai who finally snapped out of the trance, began to speak.

"Are yous two the future Kuki, and Wally?"

"Well duh, who do you think we are? Santa Claws and his elf?" joked Wally, while he got a stern look from Kuki.

"Oh shut up Wally." said Kuki, who walked up beside him, and hut his right arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Wally, while rubbing his arm.

"Just stop the jokes." said Kuki.

"Ok, Miss bossy. Cruddy girl." whispered Wally, while winking at past Wally.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you now, why we're here. Ahem." she said, while taking a long pause.

"We don't have all day, we have to be back in less than ten minutes." said Wally.

"Ok, ok, Mr cranky pants. We're here to make sure, I think everything today was a dream. And in the future there will be a time, where I want something to happen, and today is not the day for it." said Kuki.

"In other words, she doesn't want herself to know, that I love her, until we're about to lose our memories." said Wally, while past Wally looked down at the letter.

"And you have to put that letter in my diary, after you've read it." continued Kuki.

"So you two are saying, that Kuki mustn't know that I'm in love with her until we're thirteen?" said past Wally, while making sure he got it right.

"Yes, I know you want to go out with her, but you have to wait a little bit longer." said Wally, while placing his hand on past Wally's shoulder.

"Oh, that's so cute, ohh you really must love me." said Kuki.

"And you've ruined my plan." interrupted Ai.

"Yes, but thanks for doing that, now me and dummy head, are together now." said Kuki, while holding Wally's hand.

"Oh and next week's test, is about the revolution, the first answer is A, then A, then C, then….." began Wally, when he was interrupted by Kuki.

"Don't tell him the answers, that's cheating." stated Kuki.

"So. I wrote the answers down in the letter, at the back." whispered Wally, to past Wally.

"And that's how I wrote to Kuki, about something." said Kuki.

"Like what?" asked past Wally.

"Oh nothing, you need to know." said Kuki, while kissing the past Wally on the lips.

"Hey, don't do that, I'll get horny now." said Wally.

"No you won't." said Kuki, while walking away from past Wally.

"Yeah, I will. Trust me, I'm him." he said, while winking at the past Wally, who was speechless.

"Oh, and we told Nigel, Hoagie and Abby, what happened so no need to tell them." said Wally, while taking his place beside Kuki. (She phoned them, on her time watch-cell phone.)

"Right, we better say goodbye, ohh and we have to say something cool, like salutations. Yeah that sounds cool, salutations." said Kuki.

"Yeah, more like geeky, now how about E.T go home." said Wally, in a weird alien voice. Kuki smacked him over the head, while they got ready to leave.

"That has got to be the most-….." the three, well two kids never got to hear Kuki's sentence, for they both had left the cave.

"…-Stupid, yet cute thing, I've ever heard." said Kuki, when they both got back from the time travelling. They noticed that only Nigel, Louise and Abby were in the room.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" asked Wally.

"Well, Ai and her past self have just left, they couldn't wait any longer for Kuki. They have gone to hide Ai in a secret location." replied Numbuh 1.

Kuki sat down on a seat, while she rested her head on the window pane. Wally sat down beside her. He stroke her hair, when Angela thought of something.

"Hey, don't you have another place to go to?" asked Angela, while pointing to her watch. Wally thought about it, until it struck him. [again]

"Kuki, don't rest now. We'll do that when we come back. We have to finish what we started." said Wally, while tugging Kuki. She groaned, while he pressed the button on her time watch. They both disappeared into thin air, yet again. The pair landed down on the ground softly. When they landed, they could hear snoring and a twelve year old boy talking.

They sneaked behind the teen's wrestling bed, while he was enjoying his dream.

"Kuki, I want to tell you, but…" he jerked up from his dream. He sat sleepily on his wrestling mat. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

He was about to fall back to sleep, when a grey swirl was in the middle of his room. Two familiar figures came into view. It was Kuki and Wally, who had appeared from behind past Wally's bed.

Kuki jumped on past Wally's bed, while past Wally was gaping. Wally shook his head, while his girlfriend bounced up and down just like a four year old.

"What? You know I like bouncing on your bed." she said, when she noticed Wally shaking head.

"Yeah, I can remember." he said, while laughing at her face. She stopped, she then calmed down, and sat lady like next beside Wally.

"So, how have you been?" asked Kuki.

"I've been fine, but you've came at a bad time." replied past Wally.

"How what's the matter….. Oh wait is this, when our future children come here?" asked Wally.

"Well, duh. He's twelve, isn't he. I can't believe you forgot yourself, and when our children come. Don't you keep a diary or something?" said Kuki, while thinking how stupid her boyfriend was.

"Oh sorry little Miss I know everything. Well Angela never told us, what date we where going to." replied Wally.

"Oh shut up Wally." said Kuki.

"Hey, that's the future me, your talking to." said the past Wally.

"Hey, I forgot you get more moaner, when you're a teenager." said Kuki to Wally.

"Hey take that back, Kuki. It should be cuter, instead of moaner." joked Wally.

"Do you want a slap?" asked Kuki. Both Wallys shook their heads, while her smile returned to her face.

"Ok then. Right we're here, because well I want to make sure you still had the letter." said Kuki. Wally took the folded letter from under his pillow, that he had kept for two years, and placed it on the bed.

"Ok, you've still got it. Ohh you must love me." said Kuki, while hugging past Wally.

Wally smiled at his past self, while Kuki was strangling him.

"Right, I think that's a bit too much." said Wally, while trying to pull Kuki off the past Wally.

"No, this would be too much." she replied, while kissing past Wally on the lips. Wally had a funny feeling she would do that again. He slapped his forehead, with his hand, while shaking his head.

"I'll say it again, don't do that, you'll make me horny." said Wally, while finally getting Kuki off his past self.

"I didn't do anything bad." she said. The past Wally, who was in a day dream, suddenly fell off his bed. _**(And by the way, that is very high.)**_

"Ohh shit." said Wally, while jumping off the bed, and catching his old self. Instead of landing softly, he landed with a loud bang, while still holding his younger self. He lay past Wally down on the floor, he then waved himself goodbye and pressed a button on his watch. Soon in seconds they were both gone, and luckily for them, they got away otherwise they had to face the people, who were running into Wally's room.

"That was close." said Kuki, while huffing and finally sitting down.

"Yeah, you can say that again." replied Wally, while getting a soda from a vending machine.

"Hey, where is everyone?" asked Kuki, while noticing no one was in the room. Wally shrugged his shoulders, while a voice interrupted their talk.

"Why are you still in there? It's time for your training." it said. They both looked at each other, what were they training for?, and who exactly was that? Kuki was about to ask what the voice meant by that, when the floor underneath them was no longer there. They were falling through the air, and it wasn't until five minutes later, when their feet came to touch the ground….

Where were they? And why did it happen?

_**Right, sorry guys for a long wait, but chapter 8 will be up sooner than you think.**_

_**I hoped you liked it, because it's getting a little complicated than it's suppose to be XD X-P See ya bye xxxx.**_

_**From littlemissfg **_


	8. Charts? Why?

_**Chapter 8  
Charts?... Why?**_

Kuki opened her eyes, to see a very dark room. She couldn't even see Wally. He groaned in pain, while he stood up.

"Where the fuck are we?" asked Wally, while searching the room, for Kuki.

"I have no clue." replied Kuki, while walking over to a wall.

"Wally, I'm your father." said a dark voice.

"What the…. Numbuh 2 is that you?" asked Kuki, while finally finding the light switch. She turned it on, and saw Wally standing beside her, while Hoagie was standing at a door.

"Hello." said Hoagie, with a microphone.

"Don't do that, you scared the shit out of me." said Wally, while walking over to Hoagie and punching his arm.

"Is that what I smell." said Ben, who was standing behind Hoagie.

"You little shit, I'll make sure you won't say that again." said Wally, while trying to make a grab for Ben. Ben quickly moved from his father's grasp.

"Get back here! And fight like a man." said Wally, while running after his fast son.

"Sorry, daddyo, your son is too quick for you." said Ben, while running up the walls.

After realising he couldn't catch Ben, Wally sat down puffing.

"You better quick the cigarettes, if ye want to catch me." said Ben, while sticking his tongue out.

"Wally you smoke!" said a shock ridden Kuki.

"Emm, yeah, but only like three a day." replied Wally.

"Well, if you want me to kiss you, you better quit. I don't want to taste tar in my mouth." demanded Kuki, while walking over to Abby and the rest of the girls.

"That's not fair." moaned Wally, while giving his son a glare.

Ben laughed at his father's stupidity, while joining his mother, and his friends.

"Right, so I think you've guessed why we're all here." announced Angela, while standing on a seat. (to make it look like she was on a stage or something)

"Emm, no sorry still don't know." replied Sophie, while leaning on the wall.

"It's quite easy, it's because we need some training for our powers. So Numbuh 52 asked one of the lab geeks for extra and private training space." said Angela, while getting off the seat.

"Hey, I'm not a lab geek, I'm a helper." said one of the operatives, who looked like a lab geek to everyone else.

"_Sure_." said Wally sarcastically, while Ben and Trevor laughed.

"Anyway, can you make your way through the left door please, thank you." said the boy, while walking away. All twenty of them filed into the large room. The room was filled with dummies, targets, robots and _charts_? but no weapons.

"So, when do we start?" asked Hoagie, while staring at the robots.

"Emm, right now." said Louise, while walking over to one of the robots.

Hoagie shrugged, while he too walked over to one of the robots.

Wally and Kuki were standing next beside targets, while the rest of them were standing either beside the dummies or the robots.

"START!" shouted the boy operative into a microphone. Louise started making the robot move, while Charlie blew his into a wall. Chris grabbed his with his left arm, and threw it across the other side of the room. David froze his dummy into a block of ice, while Patton multiplied and surrounded his.

Every time the robot tried to grab Abby, she would just pass through it like it was thin air. Kimi stomped her foot, and the floor underneath the robot collapsed leaving the poor robot in a great big hole. Madison turned into a hippo, (it took her five minutes, after turning into nearly every animal, she then finally got it) and sat on her dummy. Ai put a shield up, that way her dummy wouldn't blast her with a gun. Jason grew the size of the room, and stomped on his robot. Angela just kept teleporting while her robot tried to grab her. Fanny lifted her dummy, while it was trying to get up from the ground. (it some how magically got thrown there) Trevor was hovering in the air, while dodging his dummy's attacks. Nigel dodged his robot, by reading it's mind. Ben just ran around his, while it kept get dizzier and dizzier. Rachel who felt a bit useless, just jumped out of her dummy's way, while it tried to high kick her. Hoagie who was yawing while crushing his two robots to a pulp. Sophie felt just like Rachel, useless, so she just kicked and punched, her dummy while it lazily tried to hit back.

Wally stared at everyone, while they were fighting their opponents.

"Hello, Earth to Wally." said Kuki, while waving her hand in front of Wally's face.

"Sorry, I was just day dreaming." he replied while turning his head back to the targets.

Kuki pushed her right hand forward, and a water substance came from it. It hut the target with such force, that it came off it's rope, that it was hanging from.

"Cool." said a very impressed Wally. He tried doing that too, but no fire came from his hands. He tried again and then again, but it didn't work.

"Why isn't it working?" wondered Wally out loud. Kuki thought about it, until she had an idea.

"Maybe you don't have any powers, maybe you're just boring. Maybe your hand caught on fire, because you smoke." said Kuki, while Wally thought she was dumb.

"Don't be stupid, and why bring my smoking into this?" asked a very annoyed Wally.

"Because, since you're smoking away, maybe I should just call you Smokey Wally." replied Kuki, while turning her head back to the target.

"Don't call me that!" said Wally, while his face went hot, and then hotter, until it was dark red. His hands alit into flames, while his face went redder and redder by the minute.

"Wally calm down." said Kuki, while trying to hold his hands. It never scold her, for she had used her own power to prevent it. Wally threw about five fire balls at the target, with his anger along with them. He calmed down after five minutes or so, he has never felt like that way before. The target was barely hanging from the rope, when Wally was finished with his fury fire balls.

"Sorry Wally, I wanted to see if your power works with your emotions and it does." said Kuki, while giving him a glass of water.

"Thanks for that." he said, while shakily sipping the water.

She nodded her head, while sitting down on the floor. After five minutes everyone was tired, so they had a break.

"I think, my power is rubbish." said Sophie.

"Not really, you can breath under water." replied Angela.

"Says the girl, who can go anywhere." replied Sophie, while leaning on the wall.

Louise who was sitting on a seat beside her brother, remembered something.

"Hey, mum?" said Louise. Rachel never turned around.

"Ahem. Numbuh 362?" said Louise. Rachel turned around, while sipping on her ice cold water.

"What was in your vision?" asked Louise. Rachel almost choked, she didn't want them to know about it.

"Emm, well everything went black, and I was in a ward." began Rachel, while trying to miss out the bit about her.

"Did you see anything?" asked Charlie.

"Emm not really, all I saw was a person, I don't know who but, it was quite blurry." she half lied, while taking another sip of her water. Rachel dropped her drink, she wasn't in the room again. _Oh no, it's happening again_, thought Rachel.

She was back in the ward again, except there was some changes. Rachel was no longer there, instead a girl with long black hair was in her place. _She looked really familiar, wait is that no, it can't be no, it is_, thought Rachel.

It was… _Kuki. _She had a large bandage over her head, and her eyes were closed. There were lots of stuffed toys, and 'Get well soon' cards around her bed. Rachel who was staring at Kuki, never noticed a crying blonde boy beside her. He was holding Kuki's hand, while she lay helpless in the hospital bed. He kissed her hand, while a nurse came in. She was saying something, that Rachel couldn't make out. He nodded his head, while he stood up. The nurse hold the door open, while he left the room.

Rachel opened her eyes, to find herself lying on the ground yet again. Everyone was looking down on her.

"Rachel, are ye alright?" asked Fanny, while kneeling down beside her best friend. Rachel slowly nodded her head, while trying to stand up. She fell back helplessly on the floor. "You have to take it easy." suggested Nigel, while Rachel nodded her head.

"Me and Mr speed will get some more glasses of water." suggested Madison, while grabbing Ben, and pulling him outside.

"So, why did you volunteer us?" asked Ben, when they were a little far away from the training base.  
"Because, I wanted us to be alone." replied Madison, while holding Ben's hand. Ben looked a double of Wally with his hair, his attitude, and don't forget his _blushing. _They walked along the corridor, while searching for the water fountain, and it's plastic cups.  
"Where the crud did they put it?" said Ben, while going around the same corridor twice. The fountain wasn't there, neither was the cups, or the teen operative's lockers.  
"Hey, where the fuck did the lockers go? And the fountain?" asked Ben, while walking into a room.  
"Hey, does anyone know where the… What the fuck! Where did everyone go?" said Ben. Madison walked into the room, while searching it. And sure enough Ben was right no was there.  
"So, it wasn't one of your jokes. No one is here, wait here, I'll go ask Numbuh…. What's his number again? Ohh yeah Numbuh 74.239." said Madison, while leaving her clueless boyfriend in the room. She returned minutes later, without Numbuh 74.239.  
"Where the heck is everybody? Joe wasn't in the lunch hall, and Billy wasn't at reception. What the heck is going on…ahhh." began Madison, while being sucked into a hole in the ground.  
"Maddy wait, I'll go get some help." said Ben, while about to leave.  
"No, don't leave me here by myself are you nuts? I'll be gone by the time you get back." replied Madison, while she got lower and lower into the ground. Ben nodded his head, while grabbing his defenceless girlfriend.  
She kept getting lower and lower into the ground, that you could only see her chest and upwards. Ben who had no other choice, ran up to the emergency alarm, that was in the room, and pushed it's button. A loud beeping noise echoed through the corridors.

_Five minutes before the alarm went off…_

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" wondered Sophie, while standing beside her mother.

"Probably found a room, and started making love….." began Trevor, when he got his mother's serious stern look.

"Or maybe not. Maybe they're on their way now." said Trevor, while trying not to look into his mother's eyes.

"It doesn't really matter anyway, I'm fine now." said Rachel, while standing up.

"So, what was in your vision this time?" asked Kuki. Rachel who felt sorry for Kuki, didn't want to look her in the eye.

"Emm, well it was the same vision over again." replied Rachel, while looking at the wall.

"Maybe it's telling us, that one of us are going to get injured." suggested Louise, while her team mates slowly nodded at her idea.

"Anyway, we better get back to training otherwise, we won't be able to…" began Nigel, when suddenly the alarm went off.

"Right, Teen Kids Next Door BATTLE STATIONS!" said Nigel, while shouting the last part. Everyone ran out of the room, and went straight to where the weapons were. They either grabbed a gun ball gun, or a mustard gun, while trying to hurry up. Angela who was behind her sector's leader, and Numbuh 1 suggested something.

"Hey guys, instead of looking in each room for the source, why don't Angela search it on her alarm searcher?" suggested Angela. They all stared at her, why couldn't she say that before? Angela got her alarm tracking devise out of her shoulder bag. (That she some how had for the whole of the morning, without anybody realising) She pressed a button, and soon on the screen came up the correct room number and section. They all ran to room, and got to it after five minutes. They opened the door, to find Ben and Madison stuck in the floor.

"Oh thank goodness." Madison said, while she got deeper in the floor. Now only her head was showing.

"Don't just stand there, get us out." demanded Ben, while he tried to wiggle out of the floor.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Nigel, while he and Wally tried to help Ben out.

"We don't know. I came in this room and no one was here. The fountain has disappeared, and so has the lockers. And Madison went looking for Numbuh 74.239 but she couldn't find him." said Ben, when he was finally pulled out of the floor.

"Right, now help… ahh!" said Madison, when she was being sucked down the floor again.

"Madison hold on!" shouted Ben, when he dived for her head. But he was too late, she was gone.

"Madison! Madison! MADISON!" shouted Ben, when he was on his knees. He couldn't believe it, his girlfriend had disappeared, and he was angry. Nothing touches his love of his life, nothing, but him. He stood up from the floor, and ran out of room. He headed towards the stairs, that was leading to the bottom level. He ran down them as quick as lightning, he came to the room that was underneath the room above. He scampered into the room, while trying to search for his love of his life. But no luck no one was there, and soon after a minute, everyone else joined him.

"Where has she gone?" wondered Fanny, while searching the room.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" stated Ben, while a tear came from his eye. No one in room saw this, not even his sister who was standing right beside him. Ben was about to turn his back, when he saw a letter on the floor. He made a grab for it and opened it quickly. It read:

_Dear stupid KND and TKND,_

_We have all your teenage and kid operatives, we even have one of your girlfriends. If you would like to see them alive, come to the abandon warehouse, and claim your operatives._

_From Future Lizzie._

Ben stomped his foot on the floor, it was so powerful, that he cracked the floor boards.

"Ben, what's wrong?" asked Kimi.

"They have Madison!" replied Ben, while tossing the letter to Kimi. Kimi read it, and after a minute she gasped, while everyone looked a bit clueless.

"Lizzie has Madison, and all the operatives!" said Kimi, while everyone else gasped.

They all left to go back to the training base.

"Why are we going here? We should be saving Maddy." said Ben, while he was dragged by his father.

"Because, if you want to kick shit out of the bad guys, and get your girlfriend back, you have to train your powers and get stronger." replied Wally, while he let Ben go once they got outisde the training room. Nigel opened the door since he was in front of everyone else. He stepped into the room, and he wasn't expecting anything to happen. There in the room was a girl, who looked around ten. She was wearing goggles on her head, and had a purple cute top on, also with brown denim shorts. She looked a little shocked when she saw Numbuh 1 and the others at the door.

_**Sorry for being so slow, but I had to put this on pause, because I had to try to update Future Kids, and I was trying to see where this was going. I wasn't planning the bit when Madison was stuck in the floor, but it did turn out good. XD I'll update soon, bye xxx**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	9. The stuck future girl

**_Chapter 9_**

**_The stuck future girl_**

"Oh my god." said Kuki, while staring at the girl.

"It's… Angela." said David, while slowly walking in the room. Angela who wasn't shocked walked right up to herself.

"You took your time." Angela said.

"Well sorry, dad was chasing me, and I had to get the time watch." replied the past Angela, while pointing to her bag, which her time watch was suppose to be. Angela shook her head, while teleporting herself from the spot she was at to another.

"Whoa, how can we do that?" asked the past Angela.

"We can't do anything, but Angela can." she said, while pointing and teleport herself back to where her past self was.

"Ha ha, very funny. You know what Numbuh 52 means." said the past Angela, while crossing her arms on her chest.

"Angela can't tell you, but you have to tell you know who, what you know." said Angela, while gesturing her head to Wally and Kuki.

"Oh ok, but I can't remember what to say." she replied, while scratching her head. Angela shook her head at her past self, how could she be so forgetful.

"Oh, I remember now." replied the past self, after five minutes. She ran up to Kuki and Wally.

"Numbuh 52 has to talk to you in private." she said, while walking out of the room. They both followed her, while wondering what she wanted to talk about.

"Emm, Wally were you heart broken, that you couldn't tell Kuki how you felt, when she already found out?" asked past Angela, while Wally was a little bit shocked. After a two seconds he began to speak.

"Yeah, sure I was. But her future self, which means now, doesn't want her to find out."

"And, do you know why she did that?" asked the past Angela.

"Emm, because I asked her to." replied Wally.

"Exactly. Because you don't want to screw up the future, which is with her, and your kids." said P. Angela, while Kuki stood silent.

**_(Right guys P stands for Past, ok, right back to the story)_**

"So, is that it?" asked Wally, who was about to walk back in the room.

"That's why Numbuh 52 never went back to the past, and screwed up your future." said the past Angela.

"So, you were planning to stop us, from showing up in the cave, which Kuki fainted, and thought it was a dream?" asked Wally.

"Yip, so I came here to ask you, but I've changed my mind, since you're already like going out, there was no point." replied past Angela, who was turning herself to the door.

"We're not going out." replied Kuki, who sounded miserable.

"And why not?" asked the past Angela, who stopped from opening the door.

"Because, Mr Smokey Bacon, is smoking and I'm not kissing him, plus he's already taken by the slut of the school." replied Kuki, who was in a huff with Wally.

"You're still smoking! I thought you said you quit, when you were eighteen?" replied the past Angela.

"Huh? When did I say that?" asked Wally, with a confuse look on his face. Angela shook her head, as in a never-mind shake.

"And I thought you loved her. Huh, there was no point in me to do that then, if you got decommissioned." replied the past Angela, while walking in the room.

"So, this must be goodbye then." said Angela, while shaking her past self's hand.

"Yes, I guess so. Oh! And I just love my hair in the future." replied P. Angela, while being impressed with her braided pony-tail. Angela nodded, while herself waved goodbye. Her past self looked in her bag, while trying to search for the time watch.

"Anything wrong?" asked Angela, who obviously saw this coming.

"Emm, yeah. I think I've lost my watch." she replied, while closing her bag.

"No problem, you can have mine." said Angela, while looking for her watch. She came back ten minutes later, with no watch.

"Where's the watch?" asked P. Angela.

"I have no idea. It was sitting beside my bag, but now it's gone." replied Angela.

"Does anyone else have one?" asked the past Angela, while searching the room. No heads nodded, only shook. It looked like she was stuck there, until she can get a time watch or even a time machine…..

_**Sorry very short chapter, wanted it to have suspense, ok bye xxx**_

_**I'll update soon, and thanks for the reviews**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	10. Mad Future Lizzie

_**Chapter 10  
**__**Mad Future Lizzie**_

The teenagers trained some more, and tried to come up with a plan, to get the past Angela back to the past, and get the operatives back to the moon base safely. But how were they to do it? With a limited of time and tools?

Numbuh 2 and the two Angelas could build another time machine/watch, but that could take a day or a few hours the earliest.

"There's only one thing you can do. Stay here and fight." said Angela.

"But, the time Numbuh 52 gets back, she'll probably been away for a week." replied P. Angela, while wishing she never came in the first place.

"Right, I have a plan." said Nigel and Louise at the same time.

"You go first." said them both. They both crossed their arms over their chests.

"Only one way to settle this." suggested Abby, while getting out a coin. Louise said Tales, while Nigel took Heads. The coin spun in the air, and landed back in Abby's hand. She opened her hand, and showed the coin to the others. It was clearly facing the way, the president's head was. Obviously Nigel talked first.

"Right, here's my plan-…

_**Some where else in Cleveland…**_

Madison opened her eyes to find herself, in a large see through tube.

"Huh? Where am I? And why do I have a head ache?" Madison wondered, while clutching her head.

"So, sleeping beauty has awoken from her slumber." said F. Lizzie.

"Where am I? And what are you up to?" replied Madison, with full of questions.

"You're in my lair, with the rest of your KND operatives. And since you can't get out, I'll tell you my evil plan." said F. Lizzie, while 'Lizzie' walked into view.

"And it's brilliant." sneered 'Lizzie', while future Lizzie interrupted her.

"Shut up! I'm the one who's telling her my plan." demanded F. Lizzie, while 'Lizzie' nodded in disappointment.

"Right, as I was saying…. My plan is simple, we're…..

_**(Right people, I'm not telling you their plans. Muahahaha!)**_

_**Back at Moon Base…**_

Nigel finished describing his long plan, while everyone (ages ago) sat down.

"That has got to be the longest most boring plan ever. And it's worst than Louise's." said Chris, while him and Hoagie yawned.

"That's so weird, I have the exact same plan." replied Louise, while standing up. Both Wally and Ben had groaned.

"Like father, like daughter." said Abby, while she too stood up.

"So, is Numbuh 52 included?" asked P. Angela.

"Yes, but you'll be the bait." said Louise, who knew every detail about the plan.

"Hey, Numbuh 52 thought she was in the sidelines." said P. Angela.

"Well, clearly not anymore." said Angela.

"So, you want Angela, Kimi and Trevor to come in through the roof?" asked Angela, while making sure it was right.

"Yip, while David, Ben and Wally will go through the front." said Nigel.

"Yes! Some ass whooping!" said Wally, while giving Ben, and David a high five.

"And the rest will either go around the back or round the sides, or keep watch." said Louise.

"What about Abby which one will she go to?" asked Abby.

"You'll stay in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R with Hoagie, while keeping an eye on the cameras." replied Nigel.

"Right, the rest of you will sort yourselves out into teams." replied Nigel, while everyone shouted roger.

"Let's go! KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS!" shouted Nigel, while everyone ran towards the landing dock.

_**Back in future Lizzie's Lair…..**_

"And that is my plan." said Future Lizzie, while finally finishing her most evil, yet cunning plan. Madison's legs were hurting, from standing and listening to future Lizzie.

"You'll won't get away with it. They'll soon realise that, that isn't me!" said Madison, with fury in her eyes. She looked a little like Fanny, it was how do I put this…. Scary.

"No wonder this plan is too brilliant, even for us." said 'Lizzie' to future Lizzie.

"What the heck are you babbling about now?" asked future Lizzie.

"I'm talking about the plan, you couldn't have come up with it by yourself. This is obviously a story." replied 'Lizzie'.

"We're in a story?" shocked ridden future Lizzie said.

"Well duh! Do you really think that _you_ came up with the plan?" replied 'Lizzie'.

"Emm yeah, but now I'm just mad! Who made the plan up anyway?" asked future Lizzie.

"A girl visited me in Artic prison. I think her name was littlemissfg." said 'Lizzie', while trying to think.

"Well once I meet her again, I'm going to…." began future Lizzie.

"You're going to do what?" I asked, while future Lizzie looked around the room. She never noticed, but 'Lizzie' walked out of the room, with a evil grin.

"Who said that? Whoever you are, you better leave my lair, because it's trespassing, and it's my lair." replied F. Lizzie, while Madison stared at her. Was she crazy?

"You can't shoo me, from my own story." replied me.

"And who's claiming this is a story?" asked F. Lizzie.

"The author of the story. Littlemissfg, that's who." replied me.

"I'm not afraid of you!" shouted future Lizzie.

"Emm, Lizzie, who are you talking to?" asked Madison.

"Littlemissfg, she wrote this story." replied F. Lizzie.

"Ok, emm but what story?" asked Madison.

"The one my past self was talking about." replied F. Lizzie, while Lizzie walked into the room.

"Hey, where did you go? You where here a minute ago?" said F. Lizzie, while staring at Lizzie.

"No, I wasn't. I just got into the room. Seriously, I think I'm losing it." replied Lizzie, while future Lizzie, thought never mind. She continued with her plan.

"So say goodnight, Princess." said future Lizzie, while Night brace switched a switch on.

"What? Wait, where are you…" began Madison, when she suddenly fell asleep.

While Madison was dreaming about her boyfriend, little did she know in the real world something will happen to her and her friends…..

_**Sorry guys, but I wanted to try something new! I hope you liked it XD I'll update sooner next time, bye xxx**_

_**From littlemissfg**_

**Wally: I wonder what happens next?**

**Hoagie: Same, and when are we going to eat some chilidogs? I'm starving!**

**Abby: How can you think about your stomach, at a time like this? Seriously, we're about to go get killed or something, and your hungry! Man what did I see in you?**

**Hoagie: My hotness!**

**Abby: Nope, it was the hotdog you had two days ago, I couldn't think you, of all people would barf right in front of someone, who was eating her lunch in school. **

**Hoagie: Oh come on! It was my Granma's cooking the night before….. Wait up Abby, I'm sorry! [runs after Abby]**

**Wally: Hey don't leave me here, by myself!**

**Me: But your not by yourself.**

**Wally: Yeah, but I meant people who aren't weird. **

**Wally: OW! [gets whacked over the head, with a piano?]**

**Wally: Where the crud did that come from?**

**Me: I bought it for you especially, now you can sing and play a song for Kuki. **

**Wally: What? Why would I….. **

**Kuki: Hi Wally….. What happened to your head? And why is there a piano on you? I thought you hate pianos? [she said, while smiling, and wondering at the same time]**

**Me: I'll leave you to it, Wally. [I said, while leaving the room]**

**Wally: I do, it's just…. Emm…. I got to go and…. Say hi to Ai, bye! [he says, while leaving Kuki by herself]**

**Kuki: oh great, now what can I do? [she looks at the piano, and then around the room]**

**She sits down on the piano, and starts to play some keys. Soon after five minutes, she starts to sing.**

**Kuki: Oh Wally, oh Wally, why don't you just tell me? And tell that biggest Slut, that your mine? Oh, oh, oh…..**

**Nigel: Kuki what are you doing? [he asked, walking in the room, while holding hands with Rachel.**

**Kuki: Just mucking around… Yes Mushi, I'm coming….. I have to go now guys, my…. Em dinner is ready bye. [she says, while trying to get to the door]**

**Rachel: Em Kuki, you do know it's 2:30 in the afternoon?**

**Kuki: Em, I know, it's just… emm my mum likes to give me it early, got to go bye. [ she says, while leaving the room]**

**Rachel: Weird.**

**Nigel: Tell me about it. [he said, while sitting down on a seat, while Rachel followed behind him]**

**Sorry, I wanted to try something out, bye xx**


	11. We're on our way!

_**Chapter 11**_

_**We're on our way!**_

The future children tried their hardest to hold on, but they were all crammed in together. Sector V was sitting in their usual seats, while Numbuhs 86, 60, 5250 and A, where holding on like future Sector V. Hoagie was the pilot, while Numbuh 1 was making sure everyone was okay.

Wally who was sitting in his usual seat, began to wonder. Why was his future children fighting over something, that him and Kuki already made up for? His curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey Ben?" asked Wally, while Ben turned around.

"Yeah?" asked Ben, while turning around.

"Why were you and your sisters fighting, when me and your mum already made up?" asked Wally. Before Ben could answer, Hoagie landed the vehicle with a bumpy stop.

"Hey dude, next time land more softly!" groaned Trevor, while holding Louise's hand.

"Oh, sorry. Before I'll land, I'll make sure there's no rocks or sticks in the way, when landing." he said, while Abby shook her head. How could he be so stupid, just say ok, or yes. Instead of saying lame jokes and the sarcasm. Wally had let it slip out of his head, while Hoagie pressed the button, to let the door open.

They were about a mile or two away from Lizzie's lair. The lair was nothing more than abandoned warehouse. It was a size of four houses, that were all crammed and put together. The building's shape formed a sort of square, or a rectangle. The windows were smashed, and the front door looked like it had been kicked in. The walls had some cracks on them, while looking ugly with the colour of burgundy red.

They ran out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, while trying to be quiet and sneaky. Hoagie and Abby stayed behind in the vehicle.

"So, Abby…. do you want to go out with me?" asked Hoagie, shyly. Abby blushed, but made sure he wasn't looking at her. (By looking at the floor, while making sure her red hat was covering her face)

"Abby, will think about it." she replied, while trying to think what to say.

"Are they clear?" asked Abby, while trying to look at her cameras. There was nothing in hers, now it was his turn to look at his.

"Nope, nothing here. Everyone's on queue." he replied, while looking at his five screens.

Wally crawled on the ground, with David behind him. Ben on the other hand, was sitting on the ground, behind everyone else. Louise was about to give him her favourite glares, (he knew this was coming) when quick as lightening he was on the ground beside his dad.

"I thought you were goin' chicken on me, son." said Wally, while trying to get use to the son part. Ben nodded, while crawling along the ground. They stopped, when they came to some bushes, next to the front door.

Kuki climbed in a broken window, while Sophie and Louise were behind her. (don't worry there was no glass on the windowsill and that, it was just on the floor.)

Ai, Charlie and Jason did as their friends did, they crawled on the ground and made sure no one could saw them. Luckily Ai found a opened window, near the left side of the warehouse. She was standing beside the window she came in, that was most likely the only one not broken. Jason came through the window, and not long after that Charlie came in too.

Nigel, Fanny, Rachel and Patton went round the back. They had quietly got the door unlocked, by using a hairpin and a bit of gum.

Trevor took Kimi in his arms, while Angela was already on the roof. Two of them flew in the air, and got on the roof not so long after her.

"How, are we going to get in?" asked Kimi, while peeking through the windows. She could see all the KND and TKND operatives, _frozen_ in see-through tubes! But she didn't see Madison anywhere…..

Chris was in a bush, while trying to change. The past Angela was sitting ripping the dead grass from the ground, while waiting for her brother. It was like three minutes later, and Chris was ready.

"How do I look?" he asked, while twirling around. He had a kind of weird costume on, to make him look like a villain. It was dark purple, with silver and white. Purple didn't suit him, but he didn't look too bad with it on. He was wearing a matching mask, which made sure his face was hidden. He looked really evil, except something made him look a normal, nice guy. What was it? Was it because, he wasn't tall enough,? Or was it his brown skin, that made look out of place, with the costume?

Nope it was none of these, it was his innocent hazel brown eyes. Once you looked into them, you can't turn away. They're too amazing and beautiful to stop looking from them, they just make anyone's worries go away. You could stare at them all day, and you wouldn't know what hit you.

"You look like a real villain." replied past Angela. She was glad, that Sophie was good at stitching costumes, in less than ten minutes. She was rushing, and thank god she brought her emergency sewing kit with her. (That's her big yellow bag, with needles, thread, spools, measuring tape, pins, cloth and don't forget her _**sewing machine**_!) I don't know how she got it pass security in the airport, (she was going on holiday to Florida, with her family) it's practically a death bag/hazard.

They waited, until Hoagie gave them a thumbs up. They walked slowly to the front door.

Kimi made a gush of wind blew through the windows, to make one of the guards to close the windows. And luckily enough, a man who was very hairy, and big stepped onto the roof.

(_**its one of those times, where a stupid hairy man doesn't realise he can shut it from the inside**_) Trevor and Angela were hiding behind a sort of chimney. The man quickly slammed his foot on the window, and it closed pretty tight. He was about to walk back down stairs, to get in the inside of the warehouse, when he noticed Kimi's pony-tail. (she was hanging on the ledge of the gutter) He quickly made a grab for it, and he pulled up Kimi.

"Ow! Let me go, you big lummox!" she shouted, while he was carrying her by her hair.

"Sorry Kimi, we'll come and rescue soon." whispered Trevor, while he winked. She also winked back. Once the man thought he shut the door behind, (he left a wide gap, because he's stupid!) Trevor and Angela quickly ran inside. They checked the cost was clear, when they ran towards the control room. (Since you don't know their plan, I'll just tell you that they all got a map for each of them. Just in case they get lost!)

Nigel signalled his group to enter a room, which they thought was where F. Lizzie would be. They entered this small room, which had the wallpaper peeling off. The wallpaper wasn't even a nice colour, it was dark yellow, which looks very disgusting on the walls. In the middle of the room, there was a wooden desk, which had some hungry termites inside the drawers. The desk had a file on top of it, which was marked : **PRIVATE**! While the words, **KEEP OUT**! was underneath. Nigel ran straight to it. He lifted it up, while trying to open it.

"Can't you read?" asked Rachel, while walking over to Nigel.

"Oh c'mon Rach. This could be Lizzie's plans." said Nigel, while having a look through it. He was mortified when he finished reading the last word.

"What? What is it?" asked Rachel.

"Eh…. Lizzie has got the villains to build….." began Nigel, but he couldn't it was too much for him.

"To build?…." asked Rachel and Patton. They were waiting for him to answer. Fanny who hates waiting, grabbed the file from his hands. She peeked at it, like it was going to explode. She finished reading, while looking a little scared.

"Lizzie's got a cloning machine." said Fanny, while Rachel's eyes were popping out of her head.

"Phew!" said Patton, while he got stares.

"What?" he asked.

"Why aren't you shitting yourself." asked Fanny.

"Because I thought it was going to be something bad." he replied. That would be something, Numbuh 4 would say.

"It's a fucking Cloning machine, and your just standing there, not even shocked!" shouted Fanny, while getting ticked off.

"I know what it is! I thought it was going to be a gun/laser or something like that." replied Patton.

"Yeah, but Numbuh 60 just imagine a whole building full of Lizzies. Wouldn't that be bad." said Nigel, while he said the last bit very slowly. Patton thought for a second, then his eyes were popping from his head, while he was nodding.

Rachel was about to say something, when the door banged opened…..

Chris knocked on the front door, while waiting patiently. Three minutes later, Knight brace answered the door.

"What do you want?" he asked, while his older self was behind him.

"I have a prisoner here, and she's friends with Nigel and his friends." replied Chris, while sounding mean. He pulled past Angela's arm, while she pretended to groan in pain.

"Very well. But I haven't seen you around before?" said Knight brace.

"That's because… I'm new, I just started at lunch. Lizzie told me to start after lunch." replied Chris, while Ben, Wally and David waited patiently in the bushes.

"Oh ok, come in." he said, while opening the door wide. Chris walked half way through the door, when Knight brace thought of something.

"Hey. Lizzie doesn't like it when we call her that, she wants supreme leader of the world." he said, while his older self glared at Chris. Wally who thought he had enough of waiting, jumped on Knight brace, while Ben and David grabbed the other one. Wally was whacking him with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, while Chris let past Angela walk in. She smiled, while the two villains were getting battered. After six minutes, the two Knight braces were knocked out and had no costumes on them. Wally had slipped into one, while Ben did the same with the other one. They looked exactly the same, except from their eyes. They were about the same height, but the Knight braces were never the same height, so it wouldn't matter. They all ran in, but before that they dumped the bare bodies in the bushes. They were walking along the corridors, while making sure no one was behind/following them, when they turned a corner and were knocked to the floor by people. It was Sophie, Kuki and Louise. They were carrying lighters and _dynamites_!

"Oh crud we've been caught… wait David, P. Angela, Chris and… two knight braces!" said Sophie, who had forgotten about the other bit of the plan. (she didn't want to mix up the two Angelas, so she just called her P. Angela which means Past)

"Sophie, it's Ben and your dad." said Louise, while trying to pick the dynamite back up.

"Oh." said Sophie, while feeling embarrassed. She helped past Angela and Kuki up.

"Oh, is cruddy right. I have a sore ass now!" replied Ben, while he stood up from the ground.

"What's with the cruddy dynamite?" asked Wally, while trying not to get to close.

"It turns out, that the room we got in, next door was a big cellar. And there was lots of firewood, dynamite, and even lighters. I don't even think Lizzie knows." said Kuki, who picked the last bit of dynamite up.

"No, I meant, why ye got it?" asked Wally.

"Oh, we've heard from the Trevor's group, that Lizzie has made a big destructive machine, so we're going to destroy it." replied Louise, while with a sneaky kind of grin.

"Oh ok, good luck with that." replied David, while walking around the corner. The rest of them got back into their groups, and went back to their routes. Wally's group walked along the creepy corridors, until they reached a large door. The door (on their maps) said to be the cafeteria. They walked slowly in to find no villains eating their lunch.

"I wonder, where they all are?" wondered Chris, while looking around the room. He then stopped, when he noticed Angela and Trevor.

"Hey, where's Kimi?" asked David, while noticing she wasn't there.

"We had to let her go, but we'll rescue her along with Madison and the others." replied Trevor.

"But, that wasn't the plan." said P. Angela.

"Yeah I know, but she got caught, and if we got caught we would be in trouble too." replied Angela, while her past self nodded. Angela and Trevor were about to leave when the door banged opened….

_Kuki's POV_

I hid in the shadows, while Louise and Sophie followed behind me. We were still carrying the dynamite, and lighters.

"Hey, when are we there yet?" I asked, while trying to whisper at the same time.

Sophie never answered me. I repeated it again.

"Sophie, when are we there yet?" I said, while turning my head around. Sophie wasn't there. She was the only one, who knew where the machine was. I panicked a little bit.

"Sophie! Where are you?" I asked, while Louise was looking around the corridor, for any sign of her. But Sophie wasn't around.

"Where has she gone?" wondered Louise, while trying to keep her voice down. Then the Crazy Cat Lady, and her niece walked by. The two of us quickly hid in the shadows.

"Auntie, when are we going to eat lunch?" asked the Crazy Cat Lady's niece.

"Em, when Supreme Leader of the world wants us to. We have to get the machine ready before our lunch." replied the woman, who was walking passed Louise and I. _Who the heck calls their self, Supreme Leader of the world?_, I thought.

"What was that machine for?" thought Louise outloud . We both looked at each other, while waiting for the villains to turn the corner. The two of us ran down the corridor, to find the room that had the machine in it…..

_**Sorry for keeping it long, I had to think what would happen next. But I have so much on my plate the now! Thank crud, I wasn't going out today, or this chapter wouldn't be finished. Thanks for the reviews, and after I finish these two stories, I'll be uploading my story of Nigel's old friend. His friend is English and very weird he comes from England to. Lol! Anyway I would like to thank KNDNumbuh007 and KNDfreak for adding me in their stories XD I love you! Xxxx**_

_**From littlemissfg**_

_**P.S I would be uploading about future Sector V's missions and how they were 'created' by their parents bye xxx**_

**Wally: Why did you make the fighting small? I wanted to kick more of Knight brace's butt!**

**Me: You will get your chance but not the now!**

**Ben: Yeah, why did you stop it!**

**Me: Urgh! There's another chance now shut your cruddy face!**

**Wally & Ben looked very unpleased with my answer.**

**Nigel: Why did you stop it there?**

**Me: Because I wanted to!**

**Trevor: But it's stupid, you did that in the cafeteria too!**

**Me: Oh shut up Trevor, or…. I'll make Louise dump you! [Trevor shuts up, and leaves the room]**

**Me: I knew you were going to corporate!**

**Patton: Why did you make me so stupid?**

**Me: Because yer a stupid boy! [while trying to act like Fanny]**

**Fanny: Hey, that's my line! **

**Me: Not anymore!**

**Kuki: But you can't do that Fiona, that's stealing!**

**Me: No it's not. And it would happen anyway, but I stole it rather than a strange old dirty man, or something!**

**Fanny: I give up! [says that, while leaving the room too]**

**Patton: Just make me smarter! [he demanded, while leaving too]**

**Me: Oh, are you going to kiss Fanny better. [I said, while Wally and Ben sniggered] Patton blushes, while closing the door.**

**Kuki: Wally, can I ask you something?**

**Wally: Emm…[he gulps] yeah.**

**Kuki: Do you think….**

**Wally: yeah… [while waiting for her]**

**Kuki: Do you think… kittens are much cuter than puppies?**

**Wally: emm yeah I would love… wait, What?**

**Kuki: Do you think kittens are much cuter than puppies?**

**Wally: emm… [while trying to think]**

**Me: I think puppies look much cuter {I said, while butting in]**

**Kuki: Me too. {me and Kuki go out off the room, while talking about girly things] **

**Ben: You just got surfed, dad. [he said, while leaving the room]**

**Wally: why you little…. [he said, while running after Ben.] Ben runs his fastest, while his father runs straight after him.**

**The End**

_For the now…. _

Bye xxx I hoped you liked it


	12. Point of Views

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Point of Views**_

_Kuki's POV_

We entered a room, that was dark, and grim. I tried to turn the light on, but it wasn't working. We felt our way around the room, and by my guess there was only two chairs, and a desk. (**Another office**) And by the looking at the walls, I would say there was charts plastered on them. It looked like some business charts or something. The room smelt like coffee, and sour milk, with a hint of old paper. It had a feel of neglect, and sadness. I think it all it needs is a makeover, and some love put into it.

We were about to leave, when the door had slammed shut. Louise had tugged on the handle but it was no use, it was still shut. I helped also, but I wasn't very strong. It was like someone meant to lock the door, or better yet meant to lock _us_ in….

_Wally's POV_

I couldn't believe my eyes, there standing at the door was Madison. Her clothes were intact, and clean. There was no marks on her, and she looked like she had her hair brushed. She walked over to us, while our mouths were hung opened. Ben got over his shock, and tried to greet her with a bear hug. She rejected it.

"What's wrong Maddy?" asked Ben, while he looked a little hurt.

"Nothings wrong. It's just… I don't like you!" she replied, while getting a gun out of her pocket. She pointed it at Ben, and fired it.

I just can't believe Madison would try to hurt Ben. I mean they were practically all over each other, when they were in lab. So what happened?

Ben jumped out of the road just in time.

"Oh fuck! I think Lizzie has the brainwashing helmets back." said David.

"No, she couldn't have. Because she hasn't got a helmet on, and plus when we looked in that room, there was no other machine or devise in it." replied Angela.

"That's not Madison." stated Trevor.

"How do you know that?" asked Ben, while walking over to Trevor.

"Because I know my sister and she would be all over you by now, and plus her eyes are too close together." replied Trevor, when Ben got over. Ben looked very closely in 'Madison's' eyes. He was right they were very close together, and there wasn't any spark in them, just plain nothingness.

"Why didn't I see it before." said Ben, while slapping his face.

"Now do you get it, that's not Madison." said Trevor.

"No, not that. I just found my lucky coin in my pocket. I was looking for that for ages. Oh and yeah, you're right." replied Ben, while pulling the coin from his pocket.

"You have a lucky coin." said Past Angela in disbelief.

"Yeah, and why shouldn't I?" asked Ben.

"Oh nothing, it's just….ha ha. Numbuh 52's so gonna tease ye, when she gets home." replied P. Angela.

"Ha, if ye get home." Ben said to himself. (which was loud enough for all of them to hear.)

"And what's that suppose to mean." said the two Angelas in unison.

"Oh nothing." replied Ben, while grinning.

"Well…" began P. Angela, when Trevor interrupted her.

"Hello, we can talk about this later. Right now a fake Madison is in the room." he said, while the pair turned their heads towards the fake Madison.

Madison grinned evilly, while firing. She had hit her target, Ben. He was lying on the ground, with his leg numb, and frozen_. Whoa she has a freeze ray, wow so cool_, I thought. I ran to Ben's side, while pulling him up, I then knocked a table down on the ground, while hiding behind it. I don't know what happened next, but all I heard was shouting and guns firing at each other. "Whoa…You look like a popsicle." I said to Ben. I chuckled, while he gave me a stern look.

"Ha ha very funny dad, but I can't feel my fucking leg." replied Ben. I laughed, while waiting for the fighting to finish.

When I peeked over the table to see if the fighting had finished, and sure enough it had. There lying on the ground was the fake Madison frozen. I stood up, while Chris ran over to Ben to help him up.

"Just to be sure she isn't the real Madison." said Angela, while getting out a remote or something, that looked like it. She then started to move around the fake Madison, while seeing if there was any beep or sound from the thing she was holding.

"Why didn't you do that, _before_ we fought?" said Chris, while getting annoyed with his sister's annoyance.

"Because we haven't fought for ages, and Angela wanted some action. Now hush boy." snapped Angela, while looking at the monitor on the remote control thingy. After five minutes she reported something back.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't Madison. It's more like a clone." said Angela.

That was the first time, I heard her saying I'm, instead of Angela, or Numbuh 52.

"So I was right. This isn't Madison." said Trevor, while looking down at the impostor.

"Whoa…. I bet the machine that you guys saw, is a cloning machine or something." said David, while he placed the fake into a near by fridge.

_Nigel's POV_

Whoa! Wait a minute here, why is Sophie standing beside Lizzie. Yes you heard me right, there standing beside was Sophie. I looked her up and down, she did look like her, but something was different like that fact, her hair was jet black, instead of raven black. She was grinning from ear to ear, and she had that look of pure mischief and evil.

"Hello, _Nigey_." said Lizzie. I clinched at my 'old' pet name. I hated that name more than anything, in fact more than the _beach_!

"Imagine meeting you here!" she said, while showing her white teeth.

"How'd you know?" asked Patton.

"CCTV. I should have bought that years ago." she replied, while Sophie took a few steps towards us.

"So, where's ya ugly future self?" asked Fanny, while pointing her highly advanced mustard gun.

"I advise you to be more nice. Or you do wanna end up, like your friends." she said, while clicking her fingers. Two guards came out of nowhere, and had Kuki and Ben.

"Kuki! Ben!" shouted all of us, while Lizzie began to snigger.

"If you don't wanna lose them… I advise you to surrender, and come along with us." she said.

How could she be soo.. Wait she can be soo cruel. I stood there, with my mouth open. She had taken my friends, half of my life, and my true love for Rachel. If Lizzie never went out of me, I could have been going out with Rachel instead. I could have been going on romantic dates, like picnics, the movies, parties, to the mall or a gorgeous moonlit walk. Like last week, when we went to a very expensive restaurant and…

_Wow, this is actually working.._

Wait a minute,…. where the heck did that come from?..

_If they believe me, then we can win at last!_

There it is again, where is that coming…. Wait a minute…. Am I listening to Lizzie's thoughts?..

_**Thanks for reading… Sorry for making it short, but I had nothing else, plus you guys wanted something so here it is! Oh and I'm at school, so I have homework, and exams to practice for right bye xxx**_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


	13. The way I love her

**Chapter 13**

**The way I love her..**

_Hoagie's POV_

"Mark!" I shouted.

"Maurice!" shouted Abby.

Figures, she picked _that _name, for Stop the Bus. "So, that's ten points each." I said, while putting my feet up. "Yeah." said Abby, while flicking a piece of hair from her hazel brown eyes.

I love her brown hair. I love the way it moves with the breeze.. I love the way it smells like watermelon or oranges. I love the way her body moves, when she walks… My heart thunders, when she smiles at my jokes… I drool at the way her chest goes… Whoa! Wait! I think I'm getting a little bit.. 'Pervey' like Ace with his annual Playboy Bunny magazines. Opps! I shouldn't have told you that….

"Hey, do you wanna do something else?…" asked Abby, while putting her paper and pen on a nearby table.

"Emm, ok… so what do you suggest?" I asked. I wanted some action or excitement at that moment.

"Do you wanna play the truth game?" she asked. I gulped, while hoping for a way out. I didn't really like games like that, with all those dares and truths, and everything like that. I nodded my head, while hoping she wouldn't ask me something embarrassing.

"Abby will go first…. What's your favourite colour?" she asked. I sighed with relief, I thought it was going to be like…. How many kids do you want, when your older?… or What physical feature do you notice in a girl?… or something…

"Em…. I think it has to be blue." I replied, while wiping sweat of my brow.

"Ok… what do you wanna be when your older?" I asked. (I didn't have anything else!) "That's easy! I wanna be the greatest candy hunter ever!" she replied, while she punched the air. Like the way Wally does.

"I bet you'll find lots of candy.." I said, with a big cheesy grin. She gave me a grin back, while.. Blushing. (O.O) - like my face he-he

"Ok… Abby's turn. What country would you like to go on, for your honeymoon?" she asked. My face felt unmovable. All of it's contents had been drained out.

"Emm…. Maybe Paris… or … oh Italy." I replied. My face now hurt from all of the speaking.

"Oh.. Ok. It's your turn, boy." Abby said, while she shifted in her seat.

"Ok… What would you do, if…. I told I was running away with a man to Greece to get married?" I said. It just slipped out!

"What?… Why would you run away with a man?… Is there something you're not telling me, Hoagie?" she said, with some shock on her face.

"No… It's just a random question, like yours… so answer it." I replied, while she put her feet up.

"I would tell you not to go, and stay here." she said, while looking down at her feet. Was she embarrassed?… Was she trying to say something?

"My turn…. What if I told you… I was man?" she said.

"Em… I would still treat you the same" (but with no love) "but I would be a bit freaked out." I said, while trying not to imagine Abby as a man.

"Ha, ha, ha. You worry to much." she said, while playfully slapping my arm.

I stared into her brown eyes, Wow! They're soo beautiful, and amazing. I think, I've found my match… my love… my other half. I smile dreamily at that thought.

_Abby's POV_

Why is Hoagie staring into Abby's eyes?…. Why is she staring back?… Why is she falling hard for him… No! Abby you're not falling for him.. You can't! He's your best friend… but he did ask me out? Does that mean he feels the same way I do?…

I can hear my heart beating fast, uncontrollably. Is this love?….

Abby still stared into his brown eyes. Those lovely brown eyes, that are like two chocolate buttons in my life. She felt like she was being sucked into them, like there was no escape. Her eyes travelled from his eyes, to his auburn-brown hair. She could smell the raspberries, and the engine oil from here. She looked him up and down, and stared at his muscular arms. They had some muscle, but not as big as Wally's. Hoagie had been working in the gym, and had lost lots of weight, when the Future Kids had shown up. He was a lot slimmer too, and had lost most of his puppy fat. Drool was nearly foaming from my mouth, when Hoagie entered my thoughts.

"Hey Abby….I have something to ask you?" he said, while he looked even cuter, with a blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah… what is it?" Abby asked him, while her heart kept beating extremely fast.

"Well… I was thinking…. Since you had a lot of time to think… about going out with me.. I was just wondering if you will say yes?" he asked, while my face went bright red. Abby thought he forgot about that… but clearly he didn't.

"Well.. Abby is still unsure… but she will say… yes." I said, while looking at my camera. There was no one on it, just a large machine, with ice all around it.

"YES!" thundered Hoagie, while jumping up. He clearly was hoping for a yes, and he got it.

"I mean.. that would be great." he said, with a large grin on his cute face. I rolled my eyes at him, while pushing my chair closer towards his. I looked deep into his eyes this time, there was joy and happiness in them now. There was a sparkle as well, and Abby could see herself in them. They were big as dinner plates. Every time Abby was staring into his eyes, she kept moving her chair closer, until our foreheads were touching. Hoagie leaned in, while I closed my eyes. A warmth feeling erupted from Abby's insides. Her lips were touched, by his smooth, and warm lips. We broke away five minutes later.

We both stared into each other's eyes, until we both embraced each other with another kiss. This time it was deeper, and more romantic. Both his and my tongue touching each other, in each other's mouths. We broke apart for air. We then continued staring, until we hugged each other.

"Abby… I think I love… you." said Hoagie, while stroking Abby's hair.

"I think I love you too, fool." I replied back, while I had both of my arms around his neck.

Our little romantic moment was interrupted, when a loud alarm went off.

Hoagie looked down at his camera, where Kuki and Louise were blowing things up. In Abby's camera, was Wally and Ben running down corridors….

_**Lol, sorry for making these chapters soo short, but I had nothing else xxx. I hope you like this one. There's more romance he-he XD. I'm listening to 'Gonna Let You Know' by Safura. If you heard of her before…. Then good for you lol, your only some people who have! He-he anyway I've added more stories to my collection, so now I'm troubled with more work lol. I'm back at school if any of you don't know… And I've got some French, Maths, English and R.E homework to do soo I'll be pretty busy with that! Ok Night, Night xxx bye**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	14. Read your mind

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Read your mind**_

_Nigel's POV (Ten minutes before the alarm went off)_

"Those aren't Ben and Kuki! And _that _over there, is defiantly not Sophie!" I said, while staring at Lizzie. She clenched her fists, while red came across her face.

"Of course these are your friends, who else can they be?…" she said, while lying through her teeth.

"Wow, you must think I'm stupid! Cause those two are clones." I said, while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ya almost got us there, bitch!" shouted Fanny, with rage.

"Oh shut up!" spat Lizzie, while turning her head towards Fanny. She then got this blue laser, that looked familiar…. She fired at Fanny.

Patton ran towards Fanny, while the blue substance was heading her way. He then pushed her out of the way just in time. Oh Shit! Now he's frozen, like a block of ice. Must be an ice blaster.

"PATTON!" screamed Fanny, while running over to Patton.

"YOU FUCKING, STUPID, ARSSHOLE! YOU BITCH! YOU….!" shouted Fanny, while running towards Lizzie now.

"You keep away from me, you animal!" screeched Lizzie, while trying to fire at Fanny. But she missed her target, but in the result hitting Jason instead.

"JASON!" pleaded Ai, while her face turned more and more redder.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Ai, while she too was running towards Lizzie.

It all happened in a flash. Both Ai, and Fanny attacked Lizzie to the floor, while 'Sophie' shot at them. The gun she had, was a bright green one, that was long and strange looking. The fired substance got Fanny, and making her crashed to the floor. She was covered in goo, and had frozen to the spot.

"Why… can't…. I…. move?" asked Fanny, while her whole body looked rocked solid. Her lips were going hard, and grey like rock and her eyes were beginning to close together. After a few seconds, Fanny was stuck to the floor, and not moving. Her eyes have completely closed, and her lips were a bit crumbly.

"Fanny! What did you do to her?" shouted Ai, but not so loud as last time. She had now tackled the fake Sophie to the floor, while hitting her with her own weapon.

"STOP! DON'T HURT HER!" shouted Lizzie, while looking through her pockets. She found this turquoise colour of gun, which was small, and looked like a water pistol.

Lizzie pulled the trigger, and a long ribbon of water shot out of the gun. It wrapped itself around Ai, and smothered her.

"I can't breath…..*Gasp*…. Help!…. *Gasp*." said Ai, while gasping for air.

"Hold on." I shouted, while Rachel ran to where Fanny was. She then grabbed Fanny's weapon, while turning on her heel. But she wasn't expecting, what was coming her way…..

A large icicle came towards Rachel. I jumped out in front of it just in time. I felt a cold sensation running up my right leg. I looked down and saw my leg frozen in a block of ice. (Like when David turned Trevor's foot into a ice lolly) I tried to stand but I only came to the ground. Rachel helped me to my feet, while Lizzie began to laugh.

"I knew you would save your girl. So I…" began Lizzie, when the whole warehouse shook, and a loud explosion, and alarms were heard. Lizzie slid down the wall she was leaning on, while Wally and Ben came running into the room.

"Hey guys, we betta get outta here. Mum lit the dynamite early, and…. well you can guess why we're here." said Ben, while he huffed.

"Whoa, what happened here?" asked Wally, while noticing our team mates as statues, and my leg.

"I'll discuss it later, now c'mon." I groaned, while Lizzie and fake Sophie had disappeared….. All four of us ran out of the room. (Well for me I hopped, with the help from Rachel)

We got to the end of the corridor, when we bumped into Kuki, Angela and David.

"Wrong way Kooks." said Wally.

"What do you mean wrong way. The exit is that way." said Kuki, while pointing the way we ran from.

"No that's a dead end." he replied.

"Well, we have guards on our backs, and it's a dead end too." said David.

"Well, we're fucked." said Ben, while leaning on the wall.

"Do any of you have your communicators?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, but the battery is nearly dead. It only has a few more minutes until it's completely dead." said Angela, while she took out her communicator from her bag. She was about to hand to Rachel, when it beeped in her hand. Angela answered it.

"Oh hey mum, what's up?….." said Angela into the communicator.

"We're waiting outside in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, what are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Oh nothing just hanging around….." said Angela, while Abby gave her a stern look. "Abby isn't laughing. Where are you guys?" said Abby, while looking a little worried. "The cameras are all cut off, and the speakers aren't working." shouted Hoagie, from behind Abby. Okay, was all she shouted back.

"Yeah, Angela knows that wasn't funny, and we're in the warehouse somewhere… Angela's guide isn't working, and Numbuh 1 has a popsicle leg." said Angela, while taking along breath.

"Well, get your butts out here quick. There's guards everywhere, and they're coming this way." said Abby, while cutting them off.

"We better move." I said, while hopping. We went back the way we came, and Kuki was right there was the exit….

_**So, sorry for making it sooo short. But this was one of those small chapters! XD Anyway I'm going to upload more chapters to my other unfinished stories, plus I have a French writing test on Monday so I have to study this week, so I'm going to be very busy. **_**L **

_**From littlemissfg**_

**Me: just wanna say thanks to everyone whos been reviewing, love yu guys x.**

**Ai: You're making it sound like the end.**

**Me: No I'm not, I just wanna let the viewers know, that I love them.**

**Hoagie: Whatever you say….**

**Me: oh shush you two… just read the scripts I gave you guys!**

**Hoagie: Fine!… Ahem… littlemissfg does not own anything **

**Ai: Except from the story title, the future kids, the plot, and me & Jason.**

**Hoagie: But the rest belongs to the Boss himself, Mr Warburton [sorry if I spelt it wrong]**

**Ai: Please come by the story once in awhile to see some changes, and improvements to the story, might be new characters or chapters.**

**Hoagie: Thank you for reading at FanFic, we hope you've had a great time, blah, blah blah…..**

**Ai: what a load of piss.**

**Hoagie: You said it [high fives Ai]**

**Me: No swearing outside of this story, it's against the contract.**

**Ai: What contract?…**

**Me: The one you signed…**

**Ai: What one I signed?.. I don't remember signing anything?…**

**Me: … Anyway ahem…. Thhhats alll folks he-he.**

BYE! (^_^) XXXX


	15. Time to Go!

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Time To Go!_**

"Trevor?" asked Chris, while looking at him. "Yeah?" asked Trevor.

"I don't know how to say this but…." began Chris, when Trevor interrupted him.

"Oh God! You're gay aren't you?" asked Trevor.

"No! I was only going to tell you that, this idea is shit." said Chris.

"What idea?" asked Trevor, while looking around.

"This idea! We're sitting in bushes, waiting for the others. I thought the plan was to help Aunt Kuki, Louise and Sophie out with blowing the machine up." replied Chris, when Trevor faced him.

"Yeah I know. But this is much better. We can run to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R and be ready for an a….." began Trevor, when Kuki, Wally, Ben, David, Angela, Rachel and Nigel came running passed their bush. (Well in Nigel's case hopped)

"Time to go!" shouted Trevor, when he noticed the strong-looking guards running after them.

"Now that's a good idea." said Chris, while both of them jumped out of the bush and ran to their aircraft.

"Hey wait for me!" shouted past Angela, while running to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

They all jumped on the S.C.A.M., while Hoagie quickly slammed the door.

"When we asked you to get out of there, we didn't mean bring scary friends with you." said Hoagie, while the two Angelas giggled.

"Numbuh 2 quit your joking, and help me keep these out." grumbled Numbuh 4, while tightening his grip on the door. The guards were banging and whacking the vehicle. (They were trying to get in) Hoagie ran over to his best friend and started to pull the door tighter and tighter until he couldn't go any further.

"That's it we're done for." said Numbuh 2, when one of the guard's hands punched through the door.

"Hello! We're in a _flying _vehicle here. We can get out of this mess." said Angela, while running over to the flying controls. She pressed numerous buttons, until the vehicle was up in the air.

The banging stop from beyond the door. Men screaming, like little girls were only heard.

"HELP!" shouted one of the guards.

"NOT IN A LONG SHOT!" shouted Chris, when Wally opened the door. David passed a long piece of pole to the blonde Australian.

Wally then put all his strength in the blow, and smacked all of the guards' fingers.

"OW!" they all chorused, while letting go of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Wally closed the door, while flinging the pole down on the floor.

"Wally you were amazing." said Kuki, while running towards him. She then gave him , her famous bone-crushing hug.

"Kuki…. Kuki…. Kooks…" he said, through breaths.

"Sorry." she said sweetly, while letting go. She blushed, while looking around the room. He also turned a certain pink colour, while scratching his head.

"Soooo…. What are we going to about the others-…." began Trevor, when a high crackle was heard.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET ME! NEVER!" shouted a voice, that was getting further away.

"What the crud was that?" asked Wally, when Abby looked out the rear-side windows.

"It's sour face, and her gang, they're in a large rocket, with a huge alarm clock on it." she said, while everyone looked outside.

"What the fuck!" said Ben, while looking.

"She stole my science fayr project!" he said, while everyone looked at him.

"How the heck were you going to build and make that? No offence but you're not the brightest in our class. Actually scratch that in the whole school." said David, when he got a glare from Ben.

"Well… I was going to ask Angela to help me, and…" he began when Angela interrupted him.

"Wait a minute! When was Angela going to help you?… She has her own science fayr to worry about. And can we focus on this….. Thank you." she said, when Ben crossed his arms cross his chest.

"Right, can anyone see the numbers on it? It's too far away…." questioned Past Angela, while everyone tried to see it. (Well you try and see a clock seven miles away and moving in the air…)

"Yeah…. It says…. 3.1.039:15. What a weird number… Anyway why do you need to know?" said Hoagie, while looking at her.

"Because the time would tell us, where in the past she would be going." interrupted Angela.

"Hey I was going to do the explaining. Anyway we can type in that date, and time and… damit! No signal!" said past Angela.

"Let me try it." said Angela, while grabbing the devise from her past self. She started to hit all kind of buttons, and punching in lots of complicated numbers, and words.

"There we go." she said, while turning a knob. A loud beeping noise came from it, while all eyes was on it.

"Okay, now all we have to do….. DAD!" began Angela, while suddenly shouting at her dad.

"What!" he moaned back.

"Who's steering the ship?" she asked.

"Oh shit!" was all he replied, while running to the controls. The aircraft, steered left, and then the right, until it turned upside down. Hoagie yanked the steering wheel, and pulled it upwards, while trying to take control. The whole thing did loops in the air, before it returned to normal.

"Don't do that ever again, fool!" instructed Abby, while wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Yeah! And if you do that in the future, I'll kill ya." said Wally.

"Not if I kill him first." said Kuki, who's hair was turned upside down, along with her expression from five minutes ago.

"Thank Crud, my sisters aren't here. Otherwise you _would _be dead meat." said Ben, while sitting down on the floor.

"Ok everyone gather round." said Angela.

Everyone sat down beside Angela.

"Not you." commanded Past Angela, when Hoagie tried to get off his seat. He pouted, while steering the ship.

"Ok. The clock on Lizzie's rocket can go and from the future, but only where we, or her has been. She can't go anywhere else." said Angela.

"This Time Portal tracking devise." began past Angela, while pointing to the square devise in her future self's hand.

"It can take us to any time in the future." said Angela, while her past self glared at her.

"I was going to say that." she said.

"So does that mean you can get home with that devise?" asked Nigel.

"Sadly no. Only if Lizzie is going to the time I need to be. Which is where we are all in the tree house, in the future the _second_ time." said Past Angela.

"Whatcha mean the second time?" asked Abby.

"Well, Angela and Hoagie made _another_ time travel machine, and it accidentally sent us all to Roman Times. It took us four days to get back, in _one piece_." said Trevor.

"It wasn't really our faults! Two blonde dingos walked into our workshop, when we were eating our lunch!" said the both Angelas at the same time.

"Hey I'm not a dingo!" said Ben, while crossing his arms yet again.

"You are, when you do that." said the past Angela.

"I'm guessing the other blonde, was Kimi.." whispered Rachel, while David nodded his head.

"They were playing tag, and accidentally pressed a button. And at that moment everyone was in our house." said Chris.

"Hey guys…. Hello…" said Kuki, while trying to get their attention. Both Angelas, were trying to attack Ben, while he was jumping everywhere. The past Angela was running after him, while the other Angela, was using her powers, to pop up everywhere.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Wally, while everyone turned their heads.(Even Hoagie turned his head, for a split second, before he took the controls again)

"Thanks Wally." said Kuki. She cleared her throat, while putting on a serious face.

"Aren't we suppose to be talking about this devise, not a mistake, that we can discuss later on…" began Kuki, when the S.C.A.M.P.E.R door suddenly opened.

"HEY HOAGIE! HOAGIE! NUMBUH 2!" shouted Wally. A loud bang was heard from the side of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. _Something _was firing at them.

"KIDS-…" began Nigel.

"Correction, we're teens." said David.

"Okay. TEENKIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS!" shouted Numbuh 1, while he hopped to his usual seat. Abby sat in her own seat, while Wally got in his own. Kuki ran to her seat, but only got to touched with her index finger, when the plane was pulled backwards. She slipped and was sliding towards the opened door. All of the future kids held on to the banister. Kuki slipped out of the door, while screaming. Wally got out of his seat, while sliding on the floor to get his love.

"HOLD ON KUKI!" he shouted. Kuki grabbed on the floor, while Wally grabbed her hand.

"I'll try my best." she said, while she smiled. Everyone else was busy in their fighting modes.

The ship flew over a large lake, which was situated on the outskirts of the town. Wally tried his hardest to pull Kuki in. But every time he tired, a hit was fired at their aircraft. Kuki's hand started to sweat, and started to get a little hot. Kuki started to cry she knew what was going to happen. Her hand suddenly slipped out of Numbuh four's hand. And she fell four feet from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, while dropping into the lake**….**

**Bum, Bum bah…. Ha. Ha I'm soo evil! What will happen next?…. Will Kuki be lost forever?… Will they ever get some sleep?….. Ha. Ha lol Sorry for taking soo long. I had a French test, got some revision to do, and still haven't finished that report… S-! *Sorry the following was not allowed to be posted***

**Fiona 2: littlemissfg doesn't own anything, except this plot, the future kids, Ai and Jason.**

**Justin 2: Please leave a review or a private message to littlemissfg, to tell her, her wrongs and rights of her story/chapter.**

**Fiona 2: Everyone say goodbye.**

**Everyone (except Kuki and Wally): BYE!**

**Wally: KUKI! [starts to cry]**


	16. Drifting Away

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Drifting Away**_

_I can feel the warm sun on my face. _

_I can hear the birds chirping. _

_I can hear water rushing by my ears. _

_I can feel a soft, and spiky surface._

_I feel like I'm floating on a cloud…._

_I think… I think…. I'm dying….. Or better yet….. I think I'm dead….._

"_Open your eyes, dear." _

_Mum I can hear you…. Where are you? Are you hiding?… Are you playing hide and seek?…_

"_No…. Just open your eyes. And you will see." said mum._

_But if I open my eyes, I won't be able to hear your voice… I'll be lonely without you._

"_Trust me, you won't be alone." replied mum._

I opened my eyes, I felt really dizzy. Where was I?… How did I get here?.. Am I dead?… Why am I in water?….

I lift my head. Ahh! It hurts, like hell. Why are my clothes wet?…. I rubbed my eyes, I refocused them again. I now can see clearly now. I was some how lying on a patch of olive green grass. I was sitting near a large river, which was clear and looked fresh. I sat up from the grass, and took in my surroundings. I was somewhere in the outskirts of Cleveland.

I got to my feet, and walked over to a very old oak tree, that stood about three feet away from where I was sitting. I looked over the hill that the tree stood on.

There down below was a small three houses that were on a large field. _'Must be a large farm' _I thought, as I steadily walked down the hill.

Five minutes later, I came to a black iron gate, that read 'The Thompson Family'. I pushed it opened, and skipped along the dusty path, that led to the farm.

I came to this little barn, that kept all the animals in. I knocked on the door, waiting for a response. A young man, with short, untidy blonde hair walked out from the rusty door, that led to the barn.

"Hello, lil lady. Are ye lost? Or something?" he asked, as he held a bucket full of milk.

"Em, could you tell me where I am?" she asked sweetly, as the man placed the bucket on the ground.

"Sure, lil lady you're in Cleveland on the Thompson farm. My name is Billy-ray." he replied.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kuki. So how far is it from here, into Cleveland?" Kuki said, as two twin girls came behind her.

"Who's this pretty la-edy?" asked one of the twins, that had brown hair. She was wearing a bright pink dress, that had rainbow monkeys on it. While her twin had blonde hair, and wore a dark blue dress, that had a pretty light green ribbon on it.

"This is my two children. The blonde one is Sally, and the brown one is Wendy." said Billy-ray, as his children curtsied.

"Please to meet you. Now can you tell me how far it is, to the central of Cleveland?" she asked again.

"Why ya wanna go there. When the party is here." said Wendy, as she grabbed Kuki's hand.

"Yeah, and we're gonna have tea and fairy cakes." said Sally, as she too grabbed Kuki's hand. They both led her to the main house, out of the three houses. (That's including the barn) "Yeah, and ma daddy makes thee best fairy cakes eva." said Wendy.

They all entered the house, and sat at a oak dinning table, that was already laid out.

The table was covered with a banana table cloth, that held plates of different coloured fairy cakes. It also had lots of saucers, tea cups, and five different tea pots. The twins both pushed Kuki onto one of the dinning chairs.

"I am sorry, but I have to get back to my friends. They might be danger and needing me." Kuki stated, as she was about to stand up.

"But ma daddy spent all night on these fairy cakes, and-…" began Wendy, when Sally finished her sentence. "And he's spent lots of money on flour, and icing sugar." They both put on the puppy-dog face. And Kuki's heart sadden for the girls.

"This I don't want to be rude, I'll eat some cakes and t-…" Kuki began, when a green coloured fairy cake was stuffed into her mouth.

"THIS IS BRILLIANT! CAN I HAVE ANOTHER ONE!" she said, as she got a bit hyped up. She started to bounce on the seat, while waiting for more fairy cakes.

_Ten minutes later….._

"I am completely stuffed. I can't fit anymore in." stated Kuki, as she tried to sit up on her seat. She ate all of the fairy cakes, and drank all of the tea.

"Well it's a shame, because we have another batch in the kitchen." said Billy-ray, after he got all the milk buckets from the barn.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't. I must be heading off now." Kuki replied, as she walked over the door. She turned the handle, but it seem it was _jammed _or something…..

"Billy-ray there's something wrong with the door. It won't open." said Kuki, as she tried to turn the handle again.

"Oh… there's nothing wrong with the door. I locked it." he said, as if he did that everyday. Kuki stared at him, as if he was a headless chicken.

"But I need to see my friends." said Kuki.

"Forget about those friends. What have they done, to gain your love and heart?" asked Billy-ray.

"They've done plenty of things, that you wouldn't understand. Now open this door!" commanded Kuki, as she started to kick the door down.

"Don't you wanna stay here with us?" asked Sally.

"Yeah, don't you like us?" said Wendy.

"I do like yous. I just have to get back home to my friends, and family." said Kuki softly.

"But we're your family now. And we always will be here _forever_." said Sally, while Kuki was getting freaked out.

"LET ME OUT!" shouted Kuki, as she tried to kick down the door. Three times she's kicked it, but it still stood still.

"Kuki, Wally doesn't love you anymore!" shouted Billy-ray.

"He does!" she shouted.

"No he doesn't! He loves that slutty girl, Melanie. Who could love a girl like you. So ugly…" said Sally.

"So smelly, so…. _Bitchy_." said Wendy.

"You're wrong! You're all wrong! All of you!" screeched Kuki.

"Ugly…..Smelly….Bitchy….Ugly…Smelly… Bitchy…" three of them chorused. "TELL ME THE TRUTH!" demanded Kuki as she began to cry. The singing never stopped, she soon fell into unconsciousness…..

_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**_

_**Like I said on my profile, my laptop crashed and I couldn't get it fixed until last week. So how do you like it?….. Can anyone guess what is going on? Or did I confuse you all?…**_

_**MUAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**From**_

_**littlemissfg xxx**_


	17. It's my fault

_**Chapter 17**_

_**It's my fault**_

The aircraft landed with a soft jolt. A certain blonde Australian climbed out. He rushed over to the large lake, that had swallowed his love. He took his orange jumper and shoes off and jumped in.

"KUKI! KUKI! KUKI WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted Wally, as he searched the lake. He began to feel around the water, looking for _his_ Kuki.

"C'mon man, we've been looking for hours. We have to get back to the tree house." said Hoagie, as he sat on the green grass tiredly.

"I won't give up on her!" said Wally, as he dunked his head underwater.

"I thought your dad can't swim?" asked Trevor.

"He can't." replied Ben, as he and the others watched Wally.

Wally was pulled out the chilly lake water, by Trevor and Chris. "C'mon man you'll find her." said Chris, while getting Wally's jumper. Wally started to shake, as he pulled his jumper on.

"Chris is right. We can get back to the tree house and get the tracker, and our swimming costumes on." said Nigel.

"Has your foot melted, or do you want me to throw a fire ball at it?" suggested Wally, as he smirked. "Well while I think about it, my toes still have ice around them." replied Nigel, while he stared down at his feet. Without turning around, Wally fired a fire ball at Nigel's foot. The _wrong _foot…

"Ow, that was the wrong foot!" shouted an outraged Nigel. "I know." was all Wally said, as he sat down on the ground.

"I think they got Wally's brain as well… Wally does your brain feel kind of frozen?" asked Hoagie.

"Shut up foo! Can't you see Wally is upset at the moment." said Abby, as the two Angelas got their hats, and whacked Hoagie across the head.

"Ow!" he groaned, while rubbing the sore part.

Abby sat down beside Wally, as he buried his head in his hands. "We'll find her. I promise." she said, as she hugged Wally.

_I feel dead….._

"C'mon guys, we can't stop searching. We have to find her!" demanded Rachel, as she walked around a bend. She soon came back, two minutes later looking shocked.

"Guys I've found Kuki!" she shouted, as the team rushed towards her. They all gathered around Kuki.

Wally was the only one who kneeled down beside her. She fluttered her eye lids, to show she was still alive.

"Thank god!" shouted Wally, as he hugged her. "Wally….." said Kuki, as she tried to open her eyes.

"What?" asked Wally, while desperately trying to hear Kuki. "Forgive me…" was all she said, as she fell unconsciousness.

"Kuki….. Kuki… KUKI!" said Wally, as he kissed Kuki's cheek.

"Phone an ambulance quick!" commanded Angela.

Nigel got out his blue cell phone. He then dialled 911. As he listened for someone to pick up the phone, he began to screw up his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Angela.

"They put me on hold!" said Nigel, as he shut his cell phone. "Those bastards!" shouted Wally, as he slammed his fist into the ground.

"Hey Ben could you take her to the hospital?" asked Abby.

"Sure. But I am scared, just in case I drop her." said Ben, as he knelt to the ground.

"I promise you she will be fine in your hands, now get her to the hospital before she get's worst." said the past Angela, as she patted his back.

Ben lifted his mum up, and ran as fast as he could to the Cleveland's only hospital.

"C'mon Wally lets get in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, and go to the hospital." said Hoagie, as the others followed behind him.

Wally looked up to the sky. _Please God, make sure she's alright. _He said in his mind.

The flying vehicle landed rough on the green grass, that was just outside the hospital.

All of the teenagers ran out of the aircraft, and sprinted into the hospital. They ran to the elevator and David clicked the 1st floor button. Wally ran to reception, and heaved in a long breath. After a moment he spoke. "Where is Miss Kuki Sanban?" he asked.

"Miss Kuki Sanban….. Wait a moment." said the nurse, as she looked through the files on the computer.

"Ah…. Kuki is in room 11A which is the one at the end." she said, as she blew a bubble of her bubblegum.

They all ran down the corridor, while dodging nurses, and patients.

Wally knocked on the door, as he waited for response. A man's voice was heard from behind it.

They all slowly walked in.

"Dad… Do you know what's wrong with Kuki?" asked Abby, as she waited eagerly.

"Well, we are waiting for her tests to get back. But she doesn't look that good. You can stay here, until her tests come back…." said Dr Lincoln.

"Thanks dad." said Abby, as she sat down on the seat next beside Kuki's bed.

"Kuki…You're going to be okay. I promise." demanded Abby, as she touched her hand.

As soon the teenagers started to get settle in the room, Dr Lincoln walked in with a sad look on his face.

"Dad! What's wrong!" said Abby, as she waited for a response from her father.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but Kuki…." began Dr Lincoln, as he gulped.

"Go on…" said Wally, as he stood firm.

"Kuki is in… a coma." said Dr Lincoln. Abby let out small tears, as Hoagie hugged her. Wally flinched, while the rest of them had upset faces.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" stated Wally, as he ran out the room. He sat down on the waiting chairs, and placed his head in his hands.

_How could I let this happen. It's my fault for letting her go…. It's my own fucking fault she's in this mess! How will she get through it! She's not as strong as me…._

_What am I saying she's strong as a angry elephant. She can take on Melanie, Hoagie when he was fat and me at the same time. She is a survivor. She's the bravest girl I've ever met!_

'Bring!, Bring!' _That stupid phone of mine!_

"Hello…" said an irritated Wally.

"Hiya babe. Where are you? Your mum said you haven't been home since this morning." said his girlfriend.

"Melanie I've been busy all day." he replied.

"Too busy to talk to your girlfriend!" shouted Melanie, as her mum told her to be quiet. "Melanie… I don't know how to say this…." said Wally.

**Thanks to everyone who has still stayed with us….**

**I'll be doing a kind of Christmas special once I have done this story… or early in 2011.**

**What will Wally say and will Kuki get better?….**

**From littlemissfg **

**p.s MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**xxxxx**


	18. The Breakup

_**Chapter 18**_

_**The Break-up**_

"-..but…. You're dumped!" shouted Wally, as he ended the call. "WHAT!" screamed Melanie into the phone. "WALLY FOR YOUR OWN SAKE YOU BETTER BE JOKING!" she screeched. But there was no answer. "That bastard hung up on me!" said an outraged Melanie. "How can he do this… how can he…" began Melanie, when it struck her.

It was only just yesterday during school. She was wishing Wally luck for his big boxing match, which was straight after lunch. Wally said thank you and was about to head to the changing room, when Melanie kissed him.

She heard a girl scream, "GET AWAY FROM MY WALLY!" and then they turned around to see Kuki Sanban. _Kuki Sanban_ _the school's perfect goody-toe shoes angel. _thought Melanie. And after that situation Wally acted funny, and didn't continue kissing her. He felt very _distant_ and not himself. He went straight to the changing rooms, and didn't see her until the boxing game.

_He lost at that also…. Which was quite strange… _thought Melanie. A light bulb just turned on in her head. "He's either cheating on me with that _bitch! _Or she's trying to get his attention, and _steal _him and make him her slave of _love!_" said Melanie.

"My popularity is in steaks here, if anyone finds out I've been dumped… I'll phone Paige since she's very loyal and _gullible_."she said to herself, as she dialled her friend's number.

"Hello?" said Paige, as she waited for Melanie to response. "Paige.. It's Mel. I have some bad news for you… I broke up with Wally." said Melanie, as she smiled evilly.

"Oh.. What happened?" asked Paige, with concern in her voice. "Well… I found him.. Kissing another girl.." she replied, as she pretended to sob. "It's alright Melanie… Did you see the girl?" asked Paige, as she painted her toenails.

"I don't want to get anyone in trouble…" said Melanie, in a innocent sweet voice.

"It's okay Mel just tell me." Paige replied.

"Well… it was _Kuki Sanban _who was all over my man. She kissed him _this morning _and poor Wally was under her wicked spell…" Melanie said still in a sweet voice.

"Right babes I'll sort everything out… You won't need to worry about her… Mel's BFF's are here." said Paige, as both of them had evil grins on their faces.

"Oh… gosh! I left my straightners on I have to go Paige bye…." lied Melanie, as she cut Paige off. "That'll bring Kuki's head back to Earth. That's what she get's for stealing my man… Actually that's what they both get… Muahahaha." Melanie evilly laughed, as she lay onto of her hot pink bed.

Wally took in a deep breath.

_Whoa that was close. _thought Wally. He stood up from his chair, and walked into the room that had Kuki in it. She lay peacefully under the bed sheet covers, while Abby's tears fell down her cheek. Sophie looked like she was going to cry a waterfall, with the amount of water she was crying. Kimi… looked depressed and broken-hearted. The rest of them looked sad, and very angry, as they wished it could've happen to them. Rachel looked like she saw a ghost, her face was sweaty, and her whole body was shaking and looked pale. She whispered something in Nigel's ear, as an nurse came in.

"How long do you thing she'll be like this?" asked Wally, as he sat on the chair next to his love. "Well usually people who are in a coma, don't survive… but she may recover in a year." said the nurse, while she handed Abby, Hoagie, and others cups of coffee, tea and coco. "A YEAR!" Wally shouted, as tears came whelming in his eyes. He placed his face on Kuki's cold hand, as the others looked helpless. "I think we should leave them alone." whispered Nigel, while the others nodded, and walked out of the room.

"Kuki… it's my fault you're like this… Why didn't I save you… why didn't I look for you harder." he whispered as he let all of the tears fall down his rosy cheeks.

"Why must I let my love die on me… Why did I let people hurt you… Why did I let myself hurt you.." he said, as he buried his head in his hands. "All those years, I treated you badly and never told you how I feel… how I feel inside." he said, while floods of tears came rolling down his face. "Why did I have to go out with that Slut… why did I have to forget you… I don't even deserve you… You're my true love.. Not Melanie…" he said, as he let more tears out. "Kuki please wake up…I…. love you." Wally finally said with feeling.

There was a knock at the door, and Mrs Harper answered. "Oh, it's you girls. Please come in… Melanie you have visitors." shouted Mrs Harper. "On you go girls, I don't think she'll mind if you go up there the now." she said, as the three girls nodded their heads. They slowly walked up the grand staircase that led upstairs. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and beautiful carved furniture was seen everywhere.

The girls entered Melanie's room.

"Mel… are you okay…." asked Hannah, while she looked for Melanie. There sitting with tissues, and bits of paper on the floor was Melanie. She looked very _'upset' _and_ heartbroken._

"Oh, it's my friends…. Come to see me before I die…" she said. They looked worriedly at her, as she gave them a piece of paper. "Mel are you going to kill yourself?" asked Chloe, while hoping she would say no. "I'm afraid I must… there is no point living here any longer… I'm too heartbroken to be fixed." Mel replied, as she faked a sad face. "Well we're here for you… We'll get that Slut back!" said Paige, while rage was in her eyes. "Yeah we'll show that bitch, who she's messing with!" shouted Hannah. "Thanks girls, I appreciate it." Melanie said, as she let a small tear come to her eye.

"C'mon girls, we have some planning to do!" said Chloe, while walking over to Melanie, and giving her hug. The two other girls followed suit and gave Mel a hug. "See you on the last week of school Melanie." shouted Paige, as she waved goodbye and out the room. "Yeah see ya. Babes." smiled Chloe. "Yeah bye… Oh and don't try and kill yourself… this week coming will be the most fun we'll have." said Hannah, as she and Chloe left the room. All three of them left the house.

"You can come out now." whispered Melanie. A tall brown haired boy walked out the wardrobe. "So.. Did they buy it?" he asked, as he took of his grey checked top. She locked her door, while she said. "Sure they did." Melanie took of her pink sexy sleeveless top, and lay down on the bed. She ushered him over, as she buttoned down her white skirt. He took of his baggy jeans, and kissed her softly on the nose.

"You're such a slut… and I like it.." he said, as he touched her belly. "And why is that?" she questioned him, while kissing him on the lips. "Cause you're my slut now." he replied. He was tugging at her laced underwear and bra. "Wait… Michael wait.." Melanie said over his pulling. "What?" he asked. "I'm not doing 'it' unless you have some…. Protection." she commanded, while sitting up on the bed. "Of course I have protection, what do you take me for a fool.." Michael replied, as he kissed her while he unbuttoned her bra. "Well then, go put it on in there." she said, as she pointed to her private bathroom suite. He pouted, while taking the packet from his jeans, and going into the bathroom.

"He may be a fool… but I love him that way." Melanie whispered, while slipping into her double bed.

_**Ohhh… what will happen next bum, bum bah! He he I'm soo evil! I will post the next chapter of Worlds Collide very soon, just waiting for some people to give me their names, and then everything will be good XD**_

_**From littlemissfg**_

**Wally: I don't like the look of this!**

**Me: I know… I like it that way!**

**Melanie: Wally how could you cheat on me!**

**Wally: Cheat on you… I never cheated on you… I just broke up..**

**Chloe: Hey Wally You're an asshole!**

**Paige: Yeah how can you cheat on my best friend Mel…**

**Wally: I never…**

**Hannah: Lets get him girls! [all three of them chase after Wally, with pitchforks and torches]**

**Melanie: Muahahaha!**

**Me: I'm sooo evil xD**

**Mel: Dontcha mean me?..**

**Me: No me….**

**Mel: noooo me!**

**Me: BRING IT BITCH!**

**Mel: I WILL! [both have a catfight]**

**Fiona 2: littlemissfg does not own any thing except plot, future kids, Jason, Ai, Melanie, Michael and Melanie's BFF's**

**Justin 2: Please Review XD **

**WE NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	19. Disappeared and Forgotten

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Disappeared and forgotten**_

Wally yawned as he slid down in the hard armchair. It had been four hours since the Nurse had announce the shocking news. The others were sitting outside, either sleeping or drinking hot coffee while reading magazines. Hoagie sleepily rubbed his eyes as he walked slowly into room 11A.

"Wally… I think you need some rest." suggested Hoagie, as he gave his best friend a cup of coffee.

[OMG I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS AGES AGO, BUT HOAGIE IS VERY SKINNY LIKE YOU SEE HIM IN THAT EP WHEN HE GOES OUT WITH CREE!]

"No… I have to keep watch over her.. in case something bad happens." Wally replied, as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"C'mon mate let's take you outside, to sleep on those comfy sofas." Hoagie said, as he guided Wally out of the room. Abby stood up from her seat, and went into the room. Wally then took her seat, and began to drift to sleep.

Abby looked down at her best friend. She looked peaceful, yet un-normal like. Abby held Kuki's hand, as she let another tear run down her face.

"Why did Numbuh 5 let you fall…. she could've saved you but she was too busy looking at Hoagie's butt.." whispered Abby, as her eyes became red and swollen.

A loud beeping noise woke everyone up, it was Kuki's life support machine. She was dying… "HELP!" screamed Abby, as she stood paralysed beside the bed. Her dad, and two nurses came flying through the doors, while Wally jumped from his sear. The whole group ran into Kuki's room, as they watched Dr Lincoln and the nurses try to bring her back to life. "What's happened?" asked Wally, as his heart began to break.

"She is going in cardiac arrest. Stand clear!" replied Dr Lincoln as he shock Kuki.

"Mum… Mum!" shouted Sophie, while some nurses gave her a funny look.

Sophie and her two siblings began to fade into the air. "HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" screamed Wally, while running to his children. As soon as he touched Kimi's arm they all vanished.

"NOOOOO!" he screeched.

The nurses and Dr Lincoln did the best they could do. But sadly Kuki's heart wasn't stable enough.

"You are allowed five minutes alone with her." said Doctor Lincoln, while sadly walking out of the room. "Wally you should go… she would have wanted." suggested Nigel, while he cried. Both Rachel and him held onto each other as they left the room.

"But I wanted to say goodbye to her, Ben, Sophie and Kimi." said Wally, while looking down at Kuki. "Who are they?" asked Chris. "Yeah… are they you're cousins?" asked David. "What?… you honestly don't know who they are?" Wally asked, as his eyes went wide. They both nodded while leaving the room. "Hoagie do you remember them?" asked Wally, desperately. "Nope don't have a clue.." said Hoagie, as he too left the room. All the others left the room, except from Abby. "Please Abby tell me you remember them?" Wally said, while his eyes were flooded with tears. "Yes Wally I do…" she said shakily.

"So whys it no one else does?" asked Wally. Abby shrugged her shoulders, as she too left the lovers alone.

"Why does no one remember Kooks?" he asked his dead girlfriend. She lay still on her bed. Her raven black hair lay tidily on her pillow, and her violet eyes were shut tight. She looked like she was asleep, a very deep sleep indeed.

How can she have died so peacefully, and not make a sound or anything. Why did she just die, and leave poor Wally alone on this earth. Why did she die and make her future children with the man she has loved for years, vanish….

_God why do you like to punish me_…. thought Wally, as he snuggled his face into Kuki's hair. _Ah… Strawberries… _thought Wally.

He pulled Kuki close, and hugged her like he will never see her again. [_he will probably never see her again_]

He kissed her blue lips, and touched her cold cheek with the back of his right hand.

"Kuki please don't leave me….." Wally demanded, as he furiously slammed his fist into the wall. He felt so hurt, and broken, like his heart was going to explode at any time.

"Kuki…. I… love you." Wally said, while he said the last part in a whisper.

The others stood outside, as they waited for their turns to say their goodbyes. "I hope he can cope with this…" said Rachel. "Me too…" agreed Hoagie.

"We'll give him another five minutes, and then it'll be our turns…" suggested Nigel, while leaning against the wall. "For god sake! He has lost his girlfriend, and his future children… you could at least give him more time to grieve over his girlfriend!" demanded an outraged Abby.

All was silent.

"What can I do…." as Wally, stared at Kuki. "THAT'S IT!" he shouted, as he ran over to the other side of the room. There was a large needle, and surgeon tools, like knives and scissors. Wally grabbed the needle, while running over to Kuki.

"If you won't stay here… I'll just come and stay with you…" stammered madly, as he was about to do a terrible mistake.

Hoagie walked into the room. He found Wally attempting to put a needle into his left arm. His friend ran to him, and grabbed his arm. "Mate… What are you doing!" demanded Hoagie while kicking the needle to the other side.

"I want to see her again… she can't leave me…" said the deranged Australian. "This isn't the way mate… c'mon…" replied Hoagie as he tried to drag him out of the room. Wally then punched Hoagie so hard, that it knocked him to the ground. Hoagie squealed in pain, while the others walked into the room.

"Wally! What are you doing!" Rachel said, as she stared at him and then at Hoagie. "I'm going to join Kuki…." he replied. "Don't be so stupid." demanded Louise. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" asked Nigel.

"Because I love her…." Wally answered. "If you loved her so much… you wouldn't be going out with the biggest slut ever!" shouted Abby, as she let more tears fall.

"I don't love that thing! I love Kuki!" shouted an outraged Wally.

"Numbuh 5 will believe that when pigs fly!" spat Abby. "WELL BELIEVE IT ABBY, CAUSE I DO LOVE HER!" shouted Wally. "Well, than dump Melanie!" stumped Abby, as she pointed down to the floor.

"That girl gave her heart out to you… and you crushed it by ignoring her and kissing that slimy thing!" said Abby. "Hey Abby… that's a bit harsh don't you think…" suggested Hoagie, as he was silenced by Abby's hand. "And you when you remembered Kuki, you still acted like an asshole… still flirting with Melanie, talking to her on the phone!" continued Abby.

"I dumped her on the phone!" replied Wally. "Did little miss perfect find out about you and Kuki…" said Abby. [she sounds a bit harsh at the moment]

"No… she didn't know about it… and plus I did it for Kuki… I did it because I wanted a clean start and to tell her. Which I didn't have the bottle for, for so many years." commented Wally. "What… so you could hurt her again!" said Abby. "NO SO I CAN TELL HER HOW MUCH SHE MEANS TO ME! AND HOW MUCH I LOVE HER!….. I LOVE HER SO MUCH, THAT IT'S KILLING ME INSIDE…. IT'S TEARING ME A PART… AND I KNOW I'VE BEEN AN ASS BUT I WILL CHANGE FOR KUKI… BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" shouted Wally, as he took in air. Abby stared at him.

_Hmm…. He's telling the truth… _thought Abby, as she examined him closely. Abby soon then smiled, as she realised she had Wally all wrong. He was tough and hard on the outside, but in the inside he was soft and sweet like a hard caramel sweet.

The two embraced each other with a friendly hug. The other's just stared at them weirdly, as they changed moods and feelings.

_**Did you like it… or was I a bit harsh/soft?… give me your ideas on it XD had my birthday party today, was extremely fun. My birthday was yesterday XD I'm 15 now woohoo ! **_

_**From littlemissfg**_

**[a loud banging noise comes from nowhere]**

**Hoagie: oh great she's crashed the car..**

**Wally: how did she do that?…**

**Hoagie: she drove it into the tree…**

**Wally: oh…**

**Hoagie: oh indeed…. Anyway plot, [littlemissfg's] characters, and other things…. Are littlemissfg's and no one else's.**

**Wally: she does not own the town, characters if the KND and others… hmmm I think that's it…. **

Bye guys x

X D


	20. Whoa!

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Whoa!**_

A loud groaned was heard, and a croaky yet soft voice came from nowhere, causing the teens to turn around. Our Japanese girl has spoken….

"AHHHH!" screamed Nigel, as he pointed, while Louise fainted. "HOLY FUCK!" shouted Chris. "Whoa!" was all Hoagie said. Wally didn't say anything he simply ran towards his girlfriend. Abby ran out to find her father and tell him the good news. Wally was kissing Kuki all over her face.

"This is truly a miracle!" shouted Wally, as he danced. Hoagie joined in and both danced around the room. "How the hell did that happen?" asked Angela, while staring at Kuki. "Angela has no idea… she's also puzzled as you are!" past Angela replied. "What do you mean she is alive?" questioned Dr Lincoln, as father and daughter entered the room. He was completely shocked when he saw the live and moving Kuki.

"The lord has gave us a miracle!" he whispered, as he checked Kuki's breathing on the machine. "Very strange…" was all Dr Lincoln said, while he left the room. "KUKI!" shouted Abby, as she gave her best friend a big hug. They both started to cry as others cheered and danced together. [Wally and Hoagie were still dancing]

"Girl what was it like?" asked Abby. "What do you mean Abs?" asked Kuki, while staring at her best friend. "Abby means… what was heaven like?" asked Abby, as the other's turned their heads towards Kuki. "Well… it was very bright, and peaceful." began Kuki, while the other's nodded their heads. "And well…. I met Sophie, Ben and Kimi… and Grandpa! They were all smiling at me, Sophie was crying and Ben told me he will be down here soon." continued Kuki. "Who are Ben, Sophie and Kimi?" asked Chris, as the other's looked puzzled. "What do you mean, who are they…. They are you're friends, and my kids with Wally…" replied Kuki, while her face looked shocked. "We don't know a Ben, a Sophie or a Kimi…." said Charlie, as Abby and Wally gasped.

_Kimi is his girlfriend, why can't he remember her?…. And why can only I, Wally and Abby remember?… _thought Kuki. She then felt surging pain in her back. There was a large gaping hole. Lots of blood came flowing out. Wally ran out the room for help. Immediately three nurses and a different doctor from Dr Lincoln came sprinting into the room. "Everyone please wait outside… We'll only be a minute." said a plump nurse, as another nurse hurdled them out of the room.

"I hope she's okay…." said Louise, who had awaken finally form her faint. "She will be fine… she's a fighter!" said Rachel, while comforting her daughter. Ten minutes later, and a very slim nurse came out of room 11A. "Good news, it was only a small knife wound. But I still don't know how that happened… She will need her rest, but you can see for five minutes before her rest." she said. The gang walked into to room, and found Kuki with her eyes closed. All of them said their goodbyes except from Abby and Wally. "Wally, why don't they remember our kids?" asked Kuki, quietly. "Girl, it might be cause you were dead.. And so they died because they were never born in the future." replied Abby, while she was sitting on the chair. Kuki felt like crying at the words 'dead' and 'died'. "But look at the bright side Kooks… You're alive, and you said it yourself, they told you they will come back down soon." replied Wally, as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "Yeah you're right…" said Kuki, as she tried to put a grin on her face. "Times up!" shouted the nurse from outside the room. Abby hugged her friend for the last time, and then waved goodbye as she left the room. Wally was making his way towards the door, when Kuki called his name. "Wally…. Could you tell my mum and dad that I'm all right and that I can't do the dishes tonight." said Kuki, as she looked at him pleaded eyes.

"Yeah sure." said Wally, while chuckling. He then left the room.

"Right, lets go back home in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R." suggested Hoagie, when Wally and Abby came out of the room.

"Sure." said Abby, calmly. Just then three screams were heard from the ceiling, all of them looked up. The three figures landed hard on top of each other on the floor. "Ben!" shouted Sophie, as she was at the bottom of the pile again. "I'm getting up…" replied Ben, while standing up, he then helped up his two younger sisters. "GUYS WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" shouted Wally, while being glad his children were alive. All four of them embraced each other. "Hello… You must be Kimi… I'm Charlie.." said Charlie, as he introduced himself. Kimi looked at him funny, as she stared at his hand. "Is he alright?" whispered Kimi. "No one can remember you." whispered back Wally. As the three nodded their heads. Just then a bright light zapped everyone.

"KIMI!" shouted Charlie, as he embraced his girlfriend with a large bear-hug. "Finally…" whispered Kimi, as she let her boyfriend hug. "SOPHIE!" shouted Chris, as he too hugged his girlfriend, but sneaking in a little kiss without anyone noticing. "MADISON!" shouted Ben, as he got stares from every nurse. David patted his friend's back, as he began to sob.

"It's okay… we will bring her back." promised Trevor, as he hugged Ben. "Where have you three been?" asked Rachel. "It was horrible…." shivered Sophie, while remembering the experience. "How what happened?" asked Angela. "We were in Heaven… but it was cold, and everything was made out of ice…" replied Kimi. "We even saw Great grandpa… but we also saw mum… she was crying and stabbing herself with a knife…" continued Ben, as he too shivered. "She was also screaming shouting Wally, and something else that I couldn't understand." said Sophie. "Was she stabbing herself in the back by any chance?" asked Nigel curiously. "Yes on the right side… how the crud did you know that?" asked Ben. "Because there was a large hole on her back. And the nurses said it was a knife wound.." replied past Angela.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R landed softly on the green grass. It was the next day, and everyone was exhausted. "It's about four in the morning.. And I'm exhausted!" said Trevor, while sleepily walking towards the tree house. "Well for some strange reason, I don't feel tired…" stated Ben, as he walked with Trevor. "Well you've been dead for more than two hours… I think you've had you're sleep…" said Chris sleepily, while getting slapped across the head by his two sisters. "What!" commented, after rubbing his head.

"C'mon Wally time for sleep…" said Hoagie. "Yeah in the minute… I'll see you later.. I got something to take care of…" he replied, while walking the other direction.

"Hey where's Wally?" asked David, while looking around. "He had to sort something out." replied Hoagie, as the group of teens walked up the stairs towards the tree house.

A few minutes later, Wally came striding into the room, everyone was in the living room. Angela, Past Angela and Kimi had fallen asleep on the pink and blue beanbags. Ben and Chris was busy playing a wrestling videogame, and David, and Rachel were busy watching. Abby was listening to her mp3 player, while reading a teen magazine. Hoagie was out of the room, either in the kitchen or in his room building a new invention. Nigel was going through the plans with Charlie and Louise.

"Hey where have you been?" asked Ben, while not taking eye contact away from the videogame. "I had to tell Kuki's parents what happened to her. They're at the hospital now." Wally replied.

_I did as you asked Kuki_, thought Wally, while sitting on the couch next beside Chris, David and Ben.

_**I hoped you liked it XD he-he I shocked everyone! **__**J**_

_**From littlemissfg**_

Wally: YEAH! KUKI IS BACK WITH US!

Abby: Numbuh 5 knows, and it's sooo awesome!

Hoagie: please review and love just press the button below (^_^)

Angela: guys c'mon we'll celebrate later, right now we have to find Lizzie

[all three]: okay!

xxxx


	21. Last Day of School

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Last day of school**_

The loud alarm clock awoke the teen from his slumber. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, since he went to bed at half four in the morning. He yawned as he sleepily got out of his bed, in his blue chequered boxers. "HOAGIE! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" shouted Mrs Gilligan, as she flipped the bacon over on the other side. "COMING!" he shouted back, while pulling on his denim jeans. He quickly pulled on his socks, and white and blue t-shirt. He buttoned up the last button as he ran down the stairs. "Hey Abby." said Hoagie, as he grabbed a piece and bacon, and shoved it into his mouth. "Hey." she replied, as she leaned on the front door. Hoagie then got his grey back-pack, and grabbed Abby's hand and dragged her out of the house. "Bye love." shouted Mrs Gilligan, while shoving Tommy out of the house too.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" asked Hoagie, as he took the last bit of his breakfast. "Yeah, for like an hour." Abby replied, while waiting at the bus stop. Their school bus came to a halt in front of them. The pair walked onto the yellow school bus, as it awaits for the rest of the other teens. As soon as the last person got on the bus, the bus driver grinded the shift stick and the bus was off again, to the last stop.

The last stop was just outside Kuki's and Wally's house. Wally came striding onto the bus, as he rubbed his sleepily eyes. "I'm gonna regret to ask you this.. But did you get any sleep?" asked Hoagie, as he moved his back-pack to let his best friend sit beside him. "Nope, I couldn't stop thinking about Kuki, and I was busy doing late homework." he replied, while sitting down behind Abby. "You doing homework… that's a miracle… Abby just can't believe it." said Abby, as she had a smirk on her face. "Ha ha very funny." Wally said, as he gave a weak laugh. "Hey guys." whispered a voice. "What…" said Wally grumpily. "It's me.." replied a voice, more like a boy's voice. "Me who?" asked Hoagie. "Me.. As in Ben.." replied Ben. "What are you doing here?" replied Wally, as he searched the bus for his future son. "It's no use you can't see me…" replied Ben. "Why's that?" Abby asked. "Cause I'm invisible." he said. "How the heck did you do that?" asked Hoagie. "Angela… I sort of took her invention." he replied, as he jumped from the ceiling into the seat next beside Abby. "Ben! You shouldn't have done that!" whispered Abby. "Why?" he asked. (like father, like son..) "Because the invention might not work right.. You might stay invisible for life…" continued Abby. All that Ben said for the rest of the bus trip was "Shit!" shouted Ben, as the other teens on the bus turned around, to look for the culprit. "Sorry…. Forgot my homework…" said Wally, as he waved at them all. His cheeks were tinted with a bit of pink, while he turned around in his seat.

_Why the crud did I say __that__, I never do my homework!, _thought Wally. Teens quickly got off the bus, as they hurriedly walk towards the school building. *Ring, Ring* The bell rang, as soon as the last person got off the bus.

"What are you in the now?" asked Wally, while walking towards his locker. "I'm in Chemistry, and then Study." replied Hoagie, as he quickly waved goodbye to his friends. "Well… that means, I'm in Music and…Biology." said Wally, while thinking which other subjects he was in. "Right bye…" said Abby, as she ran to her next class, as Wally still stood there. "Was it English after Maths, or was it History?" he asked out loud, while everyone else was in their class. "Wait! It wasn't English or History after Maths, it was Study…" said Wally, as he grabbed his bag. "Hey, where's everybody?" asked Wally, as he looked around the hall. "Mr Beatles, what are you doing out of class?" asked a voice. Wally gulped, as he turned around. A man, with a smartly black suit on stood before him. He had sort of chocolate brown hair, that spiked up at the back. He also had pale grey eyes, that matched his personality. The man crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for the speechless blonde to answer. "Principal Greyburn…where did you come from…" replied Wally, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Since this is the last day of school Beatles, I'll let you off. But next time and it's detention. Now go to your class, and don't make me change my mind." said Principal Greyburn, while watching Wally hurriedly stride to his class, with Ben right behind him.

"Hey Rachel." said Nigel, as he got his books from his locker. "Hello." replied Rachel, while deep in thought. "What's wrong?" asked Nigel, while closing his locker door. "Right, don't tell anyone this, but…" The blonde began, when Abby and Hoagie stopped in front of them. "Helloooo." said Hoagie, while yawning. "Hey, so what's everyone doing?" asked Abby. "Just talking… so where is Wally?" asked Nigel. "I have no clue, we haven't seen him since first period." replied Hoagie, as he opened his locker. "I wonder where he could be…" wondered Rachel, when at that exact moment Wally came skidding to a halt in front of them. "I'm going to kill him! He's been doing pranks to every person he sees!" said an outraged Wally. "And the worst part is am gettin' the blame for it!" he said, as he slammed his locker. "Who?" asked Nigel. "Ben of course, he's turned himself invisible and now I have to walk around with him." he replied. "AHHH!" screamed three girls from the near by toilet. "GHOST!" they all shouted, while sprinting to the other side of the school. "I'm guessing that's him…" said Hoagie. "WOOHOO! I haven't felt like this since that time I pranked my two cousins." shouted Ben, while punching the air with his fist. "What did you do to your cousins?" asked Wally. "Emm… nothing…" replied Ben, while rubbing his head. "Well if I found out in the future-…" began Wally, when he was rudely interrupted.

"Hey Beatles, you're the biggest ass in this school." said Chloe, while walking towards him. "Whatcha mean?" asked Wally. "Well, we're do we begin… You ditched my friend to cheat on her, with the scabby Japanese girl, Kookie. And you had the nerve to show yourself in school!" said Paige, who came behind Chloe. "I don't know what you're talking about.. And it's Kuki not Kookie." replied Wally, while snarling at the two gullible girls. "Well, that's not what Melanie has been saying and she doesn't lie!" demanded Paige. "You two are soo gullible, Melanie is using you!" said Abby, while her face turned from happy to angry. "Don't talk to us…" said Chloe, as she put her hand to Abby's face. "Anyway… Wally were is your scabby girlfriend anyway…" sneered Chloe. "She's currently not well!" shouted Wally, while he got looks from other teens. "Aw.. Did the poor Kuki get a cold…" sneered Chloe, while laughing with Paige. "Or is she shitting her pants, because of us and Melanie…" said Paige. "LET ABBY AT THEM!" screamed Abby, while she was held back by Rachel and Hoagie. "Aw look at the geek here. She think's she can beat us up… try it sunshine!" said Chloe. Oh I bet they wish they never said anyway thing… Hoagie and Rachel smirked, as they let go off their friend. "AHHH!" screamed Abby, while punching Chloe first. She was strangling Chloe, while kicking Paige it looked like a couple of animals were loosed in the school. All three of them engaged in a two-against-one fight. Abby was obviously winning, because of her skills in spying and karate. Students all around watched the fight from their lockers. They could easily see, for the fight was near the middle of the corridor. Screams, shouts and cries were heard all around the corridor.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FRIND AGAIN!" screamed Abby, as she let go of Chloe, and went straight for Paige. They both began punching and scratching each other until the headmaster walked in. All the students began to whisper, and continue what they were doing moments ago. "MISS LINCOLN, MISS GYLAN, AND MISS EASTER TO MY OFFICE NOW!" shouted Principal Greyburn at the top of his voice. They all sulked off towards his office, while Principal Greyburn followed behind. "Oh shit, she's in trouble." said Wally.

_**HE HE I DONE IT! TWO STORIES UPDATED ON THE SAME DAY WOOHOO! XD**_

_**From littlemissfg **_


	22. Last Day of School 2

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Last Day of School 2**_

"Miss Lincoln, I do not tolerate pupils hitting other pupils!" shouted Principal Greyburn. "I know sir, and I don't know what I was thinking.." she said, while looking at her feet. "Well, I advise you to start changing your attitude, or you'll be suspended!" he suggested, while shouting also. She looked up, into his green eyes. He stared back at her sad face, while trying to think up a good punish for Abby. "Since you are a straight A student, and you haven't had detention yet… I guess… I'll let you off easy… but you have to pick up litter for two hours after your lunch…" he said softly, while she looked surprise. "Thank you Sir. I'll won't disappoint you again…" she replied, while he opened his office door for her. "MISS EASTER YOU'RE NEXT!" shouted Principal Greyburn furiously.

Abby walked along the corridor, while making her way towards her current class, Maths. She knocked on the door, and quietly stepped inside the room. All the pupils stared at her, while she gave the teacher the note. "Ah.. I'm glad you can make it to my class. Now please go to you're seat." said her Maths teacher, Miss Beaverton. Miss Beaverton was wearing a long purple skirt that stopped at her ankles. Her V-neck grey top matched her hair, and her boringness. She was wearing black high heels, and black tights. Abby sat down in her usual seat, that was beside Kuki. Since Kuki wasn't there, she was by herself.

After Maths, it was now Study and Abby was now with Rachel, Wally and Hoagie. "Hey guys what's up?" she asked, when she sat down in a computer chair. Study was in the library, it was grand with all of it's books, and computers. Abby took out her biology homework, and her IPOD and selected Katy Perry. "Nothing." whispered Hoagie, while looking over his and Wally's Maths homework. "Nothin' exciting." replied Wally, as he and Ben flicked through his Sports magazine.

"Have you seen Nigel?… He suppose to be here?" asked Rachel, while she typed on the computer. "Abby doesn't know…" replied Abby, when she wrote down the answer to the workbook question. Ben stood up from his seat and strode over to one of the bookcases. "Watch this." he whispered towards Wally, as he walked over to the librarian. "Where did I put that book on philosophy…" wondered the librarian, while she looked for the book. She was wearing a long black skirt that stopped just over her knees. She wore black high heels, and a olive green shirt, that went well with the cream cardigan. She looked about twenty five, and had long red hair that stopped to her shoulders. Her name was Miss Jackson. "Where are you, you stupid book!" she said frustrated, as she stood on the ladder that was leaning on the bookcase. "It is right here…." said Ben, while moving the book in front of her face. "Why thank you…." began Miss Jackson, when her eyes grew wide. "Gggg…GHOST!" she screamed, as she held the book and jumped off the ladder. She broke her heel, but she didn't care for she was running towards the exit. "That was hilarious." said Wally, as he wiped a tear from his eye. "That was not funny! She could've gotten hurt or worst killed from shock or the fall!" said an outraged Abby. "I agree with Abby. You need to be more sensible. If you turn back any moment now, some people are going to ask who you are, and where'd you come from." replied Rachel. Hoagie nodded his head, when Angela came out of nowhere. "What have you done! Angela is not happy with you at all!" said a furious Numbuh 52, as she tapped her foot. "How can you see him?" asked Hoagie. "I'm wearing my special glasses, that can see everything behind doors _and _invisibility mixtures!" replied Angela, while grabbing Ben's wrists and taking him back to the tree house.

Nigel came horridly through the library, while trying to find the group. "Guys… We.. Have… A… Problem!" he said, while he looked shocked. "What is it?" they all asked at the same time. "It's Angela she's found Lizzie she is in the years between 2003 and 2007." he replied, as he took in a breath of fresh air. "How does she know?" asked Rachel. "I don't know. Her and the other Angela found Lizzie's plans in her house, which is very complicated. And has different years, which is from our childhood." Nigel answered, as they all looked shocked.

"I'm bored!" moaned Ben, while throwing down the videogame console. "Too bad, it's your own fault for leaving the house and turning invisible." replied Angela, as she was still wearing the glasses. "But, I wanna do something…" he began, when he had a brilliant idea. "Hey, Angela could you get me a glass of water please…" he said, sweetly. "Nope, get it yourself!" she replied. "But, what if I went into the kitchen and wandered off somewhere. And never to be seen again…" he said, while she looked at him a angry face. "Fine! But if you're gone somewhere! Angela is sooo kicking your butt." she said, as she stormed into the kitchen. "He he. Now's my chance." he whispered, as he left the living room to find Chris and David.

"Here's your juice….BEN!" Angela screamed, when she came back with a carton of orange juice. "BUTT KCKING TIME!" she screamed at the top of her voice, while running out of the room.

"Are we going to help them get her?" asked Hoagie, while Wally punched his fist. "Nope. We have to wait for Angela to contact us. We can't go to a year, if we don't know the exact year, month, day and time." replied Nigel. The bell rang to signal the end of the third period. They all said goodbye to their next class, P.E.

"Melanie why are we missing P.E?" asked Hannah, who brought in her P.E kit for _once_. "Because I can't be arsed. We will just pay her off, and Miss Pinkertin will give us a good grade." replied Melanie, as she leaned against the wall that stood outside. "Clever Mel." replied Hannah, as she grinned. "So how did you find out about Kuki and Wally?" asked Zara who was Melanie's cousin. "It was terrible! I walked in on them when they were making out." she lied. "That must have been horrible! If a girl was all over my man, I would have taken her down pronto." stated Hannah, while she flicked her blonde hair from her eyes.

"BEN!" screeched Angela, as she thundered down the hall. "HA HA!" shouted back Ben, who was still invisible. "GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES! ANGELA CAN'T SEE YOU, WITHOUT THEM!" she screamed, while she teleported herself all the way down the hall. "You can't catch!" he sneered, while sprinting. "What the heck is going on?" asked Louise. "Louise, he is not giving me back my glasses!" shouted Angela. "Who?" asked Louise, while looking around the hall. "BEN OF COURSE! HE'S TURN HIMSELF INVISIBLE!" she screeched again, as she came to a halt. "Ben give her, her glasses back!" commanded Louise, as she stood a but annoyed. "Fine!" he said, after looking into Louise's furious light blue eyes. **(SO SORRY, JUST REALISED I GOT HER AND HER BROTHER'S EYE COLOURS WRONG! SOOOO SORRY!) **

"Thank you, now I hope you two can behave your ages now!" warned Louise, as she turned on her heel walked into Numbuh 1's room.

"Thank god it's lunch time!" cheered Wally, while grabbing a chocolate milk, a slice of pizza and a large jelly dessert with cream. "Yeah, I couldn't last any longer!" replied Hoagie, as he grabbed four chilidogs, and a bag of chips with an orange juice. "Same here!" said Nigel, as he grabbed a meatball sandwich, with a chocolate pudding and a carton of milk. "Boys." said Abby and Rachel at the same time. The girls picked their usual, nice plate of pasta and salad, two blueberry muffins each and two bottles of water.

"Sorry Melanie, we can't have lunch with you. We have to pick up stinking litter and do detention after school." said Chloe, as she and Paige sulked away from their friends. "That is shit! I need all of my girls! Anyway Hannah did I tell you about, how I saw Kuki and Wally getting 'it' on. He was practically all over her." said Melanie, while eating her salad. "I thought you said you saw them kissing?" asked Hannah. "Em, I meant I saw them getting 'it' on and them kissing and holding hands." lied Mel, while she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Okay.." said Hannah, as she zoned out, while drinking her strawberry milk.

_**HOW DID YOU LIKE? ANYWAY REVIEW! xxx**_

_**From littlemissfg **_


	23. Start of Summer!

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Start of Summer!**_

"Hey Abby, do have the sheet Miss Beaverton gave out in Maths?" asked a blonde haired girl.

"Sure Becky, just give me a minute." replied Abby, as she searched her bag. "Hey Wally, is it true you were cheating on Melanie?" asked Becky's friend, Cara.

"No! You're the third person who's asked me that in ten minutes! I dumped her!" he said furiously, as she took one step back.

"I was only asking." she murmured, when her friend got the sheet.

"Thanks Abby, I'll give it back to you in last period." replied Becky, while she and Cara left.

"Nigel, can I talk to you?" asked Rachel, as he took his last sip of his milk.

"Alright." he said, through his English accent. Rachel grabbed her bag and his and they both went straight to a quiet place to talk.

"I wonder what they're talking about…" wondered Hoagie.

"Abby doesn't know sweet pea." replied Abby, while she kissed him on the cheek. Wally slurped his chocolate milk, to make sure they knew he was still there. It didn't work. Wally stared at the couple, oh how he missed that. _Kuki… I hope you're alright… _, thought Wally, as he zoned out.

After everyone had their lunch, Abby left to do her rubbish collecting around the school. "So, em.. What do you wanna do now?" asked Wally.

"I have no idea…" began Hoagie, when Crystal, the yearbook editor strode over from her locker.

"Hey Hoagie, do you know where Rachel is?" asked Crystal.

"Nope, she went away with Nigel and didn't come back…" he replied. She looked a bit depressed, with his answer. She simply said bye and left them be.

"Wanna go prank a teacher…." suggested Wally. "Sure, why not." said Hoagie, while grinning.

_Somewhere else…_

"So, you had a vision of Kuki in hospital?" replied Nigel, as he tried to get it right.

"Yes, and I didn't do anything about it!" Rachel stated, while sobbing. They were both beside the old Oak tree, that sat behind the school. "I could of saved her, before… she died…" began Rachel, when Nigel held her in his arms.

"Don't be silly… she is alive and well now… You didn't know it will actually happen…" he commented. Rachel wiped away her tears, with her teal blue top. (All of them have changed back into their normal clothes)

"Nigel, I don't know what I'll do without you…." said a red eyes. They both looked straight into each other's eyes, hoping the other will not leave them.

"Rachel… I… love you." stated a very romantic Nigel, as he clasped her hand with his. "I love you too." Rachel said in a small whisper. They both smile from ear to ear, while drawing closer and closer. Their noses were touching now.

Their lips locked. They both could feel sparks flying everywhere, even passer-bys could feel the heat and sparks from them. Their lips disconnected, and they both drew in some air. "That was…exciting…" said Nigel, while Rachel smiled. "Would you like some more?" she asked, while pushing her lips upwards. He licked his lips, while asking for more.

"Abs, care for a grape?" asked Hoagie, while him and his girlfriend sat down on a bench nearby. "Sure baby…" replied Abby, as Hoagie popped a grape into her mouth. "So… what do you wanna do?" asked Hoagie. "Abby doesn't know about you, but she's picking up rubbish…" replied Abby, while she stood up from the bench. She placed the yellow gloves back on her chocolate brown hands. "Well do you need some help?" asked Hoagie. "Sure, but I don't want to do if you don't want to…" began Abby, when suddenly Hoagie grabbed the bin bag. "What are you doing?" asked Abby, as he quickly picked up all the rubbish. "Well, if you get this done, then… we could talk some more…" said Hoagie, while waggling his eyebrows. "Aw.. You bad boy.." laughed Abby, while watching her boyfriend pick up the rubbish for her.

"Abby, I think lunch time's nearly over.." said Hoagie sadly. It had been fifteen minutes now. They were both tired from a day's work. They were both lying on the green grass that surrounded them. "Thanks for helping Abs.." she said, while kissing him on the lips. He blushed a scarlet red, as he tried to hide it from her. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She stared into his goggles. If only they were taken off…. His muscular body flecked off the rays of the sun. He looked like a god to Abby. Her mouth began watering, as he took off his jacket. _Aw boy_, thought Abby.

"Abby?" asked Hoagie… "Yes.." replied Abby. "I think… I love you…" commented Hoagie, as both of their faces turned shades of pinks. "Well, Abby loves you too fool." she said, while hitting him with her favourite hat.

"I missed that.." he stated. She giggled and hit him more. She then started to fun fight with him, and he accepted the challenge.

As students passed the couple, they stared at them questionably as the two tumbled together with each other on the grass.

Hoagie was snow lying on top of Abby. She was pinned on the ground under his enormous muscular body. "If only we could stay like this forever…" wondered Hoagie out loud. Hoagie placed his soft lips against Abby's. _Wow!_, thought the both of them. Heat was coming off their bodies, it really did feel like Summer to them….

_**SORRY IT'S LATE AND SHORT, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A BIT LONGER! PROMISE! xxx**_

_**PINKERINATOR aka littlemissfg**_


	24. Nightmares

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Nightmares**_

_Tick… Tock….Tick…Tock… A clock was heard from the distance. Kuki stared at the blue sky that was above her head. She sat up from the yellow, gold pavement, she was lying on. "What the heck?" questioned Kuki. She looked at her new outfit, which resembled to Dorothy's checked pinafore, except it was a colour of pink. "Where am I?" she asked out loud, as she turned her head. She began to spin around, while searching for answers. Kuki then blinked twice, and there right in front of her was a cornfield. Large black crows swooped down, above her head._

"_Get off me!" demanded a voice. "Hello?" asked Kuki. She began to shake, while walking forwards towards the corn. Her diamond slippers clicked, with every step she shook. "I'm gonna kill ye! Ya stupid birds!" shouted a boy's voice. Kuki followed the voice, through the corn, and found… Wally?_

"_Wally? What are you doing here?" asked Kuki. "What are you talking about? I'm Scarecrow." he replied, as he hung from a post, that was wedged into the ground. "Shoo!" shouted Kuki, while waving her arms about her head. The crows pouted and flew off towards the forest, which looked dull and eerie. "Let me help you." offered Kuki, as she pulled the nail from his back. He fell face first on ground, while his arms twisted around. _

"_Doesn't that hurt?" asked Kuki, when the 'Scarecrow' got up. He shook his head, to show he disagreed. "I'm made of hay, so I don't mind…" he replied, as he sorted his arms out. "If only I could get away from this terrible job!" he pouted, while he sat down on the grass. "Why can't you?" she asked, while holding up her skirt, as she too sat down. "I can't get any other jobs. I just don't have the brains for them…" he sadly. Kuki placed her hand on his shoulder, to show she was comforting him. "I'm sure you'll get some brains… so do you know the way back to Cleveland?" she asked. "Nope, but I'm sure we can visit the Wizard of Oz, he'll know what to do!" he commented, while standing up. He soon keeled over, and Kuki had to help him up. "Okay let's go see this wizard!" she said. "We're of to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of…" began Kuki, when the 'Scarecrow' interrupted her. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked. "I thought it went well with this…situation.." she replied. He shrugged his shoulders, and they both sang the famous song, along the yellow pavement. _

"_Can we stop, please…" asked Kuki, as she sat down on the grass. They were now in the middle of the forest, and Kuki was exhausted. She took off the diamond slippers, and began to rub her red and sore feet. "I have no idea how anyone can wear these… my feet are on fire!" she stated. "We'll rest for a couple minutes. Let's go find some apples!" he suggested, as he went to the right side of the trees. Kuki stood and went straight on towards the left side. _

_She found the beautiful apples hanging from strange trees. They were quite different from the ones back home. For one thing they had… faces. Kuki made a grab for a couple of apples, but sadly one of the branches off the trees snatched her instead. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'!" shouted the tree. Oh no!, thought Kuki. "Fanny? What are you doing here?" asked Kuki. "I'm not Fanny, I am Willow!" bellowed the tree. "How would you like it if someone snatches one of your apples!" demanded a tree next beside 'Willow'. It looked a double of Patton, except from the leaves, apples and bark. "Well, I am very sorry…but we were so hungry." she replied, while shaking. _

_The Scarecrow came sprinting along the pathway, to find Kuki and the trees. He had found some lovely apples, but they tasted… funny. "Let go off her!" he demanded, as he kicked the tree. The apples were forgotten, and left on the ground. Willow cried in pain, while Kuki got free. "GET BACK HERE!" shouted Willow, while the pair of them ran away from the trees. _

"_Did you bring my slippers?" asked Kuki. "Yes, and I even sneaked some apples away, when they weren't looking.." replied the Scarecrow. "Good, because I starving.." she replied, when Wally handed her some apples. They munched as they found the yellow pavement again. _

_A rusty tin man lay very still, at the side of the road. Cars drove by, and didn't even pay attention to him. "Oh my!" shouted Kuki, as they both ran towards him. A panel control lay under beneath him. He murmured through his rusty mouth, while trying to tell them something. _

"_I think that's oilcan!" suggested Kuki, while looking around. She soon found it, underneath his foot. She de-rusted his part, and he soon moved his mouth._

"_Greetings…I am Tin Man 002." said the Tin Man, as he did the robot dance move. "Hello. I'm Kuki. This is Scarecrow." she said, while smiling. Wow, he looks a lot like Numbuh 2, thought Kuki._

_So where are you both going today, on this fine hour?" asked Tin Man. "We're going to see the Wizard of Oz. I'm going home.." began Kuki, when Scarecrow interrupted her. "And I need a brain!" he commented, as he smiled. "Do you think I can come along, and get a heart?" asked Tin Man. "Sure you can…" replied Scarecrow. All three of them linked their arms, as they began to sing the Wizard of Oz song. They then headed straight, towards the other part of the forest._

"_Rawr!" roared a unseen animal. Kuki held tightly onto Scarecrow, she grabbed his glove-like hand. He blushed, while looking down at their hands. Tin Man, just laughed at the pair. A large furry animal jumped on top of the Scarecrow. Kuki screamed, as Tin Man backed up. "Trying to pick on me, hah?.." said the lioness. "Trying to pick a fight with me, hah? Gonna jump on me hah?, but I did it before you.. See?" said the lion, while Kuki flicked her nose. She whimpered, as she backed up. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Scaring the fuck out of us!" demanded Kuki. She stared up at the lion. The lion then began to cry, and Kuki felt guilty. "I am sorry… but you did attack my friend." said Kuki. Oh my god! It's Sonya!, thought Kuki, while staring at her. What has she done!_

"_Ah! What was that?" quivered Sonya, as she turned round. A cute little bunny hopped from the nearest bush. She jumped into Tin Min arms, while all three of them stared at her. "Aren't lions suppose to be brave?" asked Kuki. "Yes.. But I don't have any braveness, or courage.. I am a disgrace to my family!" she sobbed, as Tin Man looked like he was going to die. She then jumped from his arms down onto the ground, and began to blow into her furry tail. "Hey, maybe the Wizard could give you some courage?" suggested Tin Man. The lion shot up from the ground, and began to dance about the forest. "Please…Let me come with yous… with that's where you're going?" asked Sonya. Kuki nodded, and they all set off for their adventure._

"_LOOK! THERE'S THE SAPHIRE CITY!" shouted Lion. They all jogged towards the city, on the purple path that led them straight to it. They all huffed and buffed, when they reached the front door. Kuki knocked at it, while catching her breath. "Hello?" asked a black haired boy. It was Lee! He looked a bit taller than usual, and he was wearing a purple robe. The lioness winked at him, and he blushed a bright pink. "Hi.. em we need to see the wizard." replied Kuki. _

"_Well, tickle my feet and call me Fred. Well come right in, make yourself at home!" commented Lee. All four of them walked through the purple door, and through to the large hall. _

_Hundreds of people were gathered around the large door, that was homed to the Wizard of Oz. It was positioned just across from the front door. The gang ran over to the door, and pushed through everyone. "Please, please! Everyone take a number, and wait your turn!" shouted a girl. She was wearing a blue robe with a purple hair band. _

_Wow… it was Abby…._

"_Right, everyone out of my way!" shouted Scarecrow, while pushing everyone sideways. "Hey, we've been waiting for hours! You can't just skip us!" shouted a woman. They soon ended up towards the front, and Abby stopped them. "Wait there! You have to wait, you need to get a ticket!" instructed Abby. "But Abby-…" began Kuki, when Abby interrupted her. "It's Zelda.." she replied. "Could you please let us through… We need to see the Wizard urgently…" demanded Sonya. _

"_Sorry, you need a ticket!" repeated Zelda. _

"_Why hello there…" said Tin Man cheekily, while waggling his eyebrows. Zelda giggled, and blushed a very strange colour… blue?_

"_Why, hello…" she replied, while holding his hand. "Can, we go in now?" asked the Scarecrow._

"_Sure, whatever…." replied Zelda, as she stared into Tin Man's eyes. "Thank you." said a very pleased Sonya. "C'mon, let's go…." said the Scarecrow. _

"_Tin Man aren't you coming?" asked Kuki. "Nah, don't really need a heart. Already, found my soul mate…." commented Tin Man, as he kissed Zelda._

_The trio, was nearly at the large door. An inch away. When a girl on a broomstick, wearing a very revealing dress, came flying through the window that was left open by someone…. She stopped right in front, of the group that was making their way to see the wizard. _

"_Hello, my little pretties." she said. "And you are?" asked Sonya. "I'm the Wicked Witch of the West." the girl replied. There was no doubt that this witch, was in fact…._

_MELANIE! _

"_Well, what do we have here…A scare Dee Cat, and a slut… aw what a cute Scarecrow…" sneered the witch. "Wanna grab a soda?" asked the witch, and the Scarecrow nodded. "Nooooooooooooo!" screamed Kuki._

_Everybody stared at her…._

Kuki awoken from her nightmare. She was covered in sweat. "Are you alright, love? I heard you screaming in the reception?" asked the Nurse. "I'm fine. I had a bad nightmare." Kuki replied. The Nurse fluffed up, Kuki's pillow, and she lay back to sleep.

_**Lol, I had this finished before Chapter 23 was done…HA HA anyway guys got a BIG idea. I got it when I was thinking of a fayr…. He he I'm soooo evil!**_

_**From littlemissfg (AKA PINKERINATOR)**_


	25. Shouting and some Smooching

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Shouting and some smooching**_

"C'mon Abby let's go get Kuki!" said Wally excitedly. The group were waiting for the bell to ring. They were all in Home Economics. "Ten… Nine… Eight…" began Wally, when the teacher gave him a frown. "Mr Beatles please, we do not want you to give us a commentary." said Miss Peeves. Wally sulked down into his seat, while everyone was jolting down notes for recipes. Wally stared at the clock. "It won't go faster, you know." laughed Abby. He only gave her a grin, when the clock struck three, and the bell rang. "Please push in your chairs, and leave quietly! And have a good su-…" began Miss Peeves, when Michael shouted. "SUMMER VACATION!" The whole class cheered, while racing for the door. Miss Peeves tutted, as she too left the room.

"How do you know, we can take her out of the hospital?" asked Rachel, while linking her arm with Nigel's. "Because I got a text from Kuki, in P.E." replied Abby. "Is that why Wally was practically killing me in dodge ball…" wondered Nigel, when Wally turned pink. They all walked towards the car park, when Louise appeared from nowhere. "Hey, have you seen Angela and Ben?" asked Louise, while her face looked breathless and sweaty. "Nope, haven't seen them since third period." replied Hoagie.

"Damn it!" she said furiously. "Why?" asked Abby. "Because, Ben pissed Angela off, and now they're running around the neighbour h-…" she began, when Angela was sprinting after Ben. "I told you to stay in the tree house! And not to use those fucking things!" she shouted, while she chased them. "I wonder how we handle them in future?" wondered the Hoagie, when everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Goodbye Miss Sanban. Hope you feel better!" waved the nurse, when Wally held onto Kuki's waist. "Bye, Olivia!" shouted Kuki, while she too waved. The silver car, that belonged to no other than Nigel, stood outside in the car park. It was parked in the nearest spot next to the entrance. "Are you excited to see your old friends?" asked Rachel, as Kuki smiled. They all entered the car, and hopefully it was the last time they would see the hospital. Nigel drove the car to his house. Of course they would be going to the tree house.

"BEN! For the last time, give me that back!" screamed Kimi, when her favourite rainbow monkey was high up in the air. "Not, until you apologise!" he shouted. "You're so stupid!" she screamed back at him. "BEN!" screeched Sophie. She then tackled him full force, and the rainbow monkey landed on the floor. Just at that time, the present KND walked into the room. All three of them smiled innocently, while pulling each other's hair. (more like the girls were attacking Ben) "Hi mum!" shouted Sophie, while she sat on top of her brother. "Hey." she replied, while she slowly sat down on the couch.

"Ben, say sorry!" shouted Kimi. Ben shook his head. And the fighting continued. "Hey guys, could you do it somewhere else. Your mother is a bit… unwell." said Wally, while all of them nodded. All three of them go out of the living room, and headed towards their dad's old room. There was lots of weapons there, including a large wrestling mat. Perfect!

"Hey girl, let me get you some magazines…" offered Abby, as she ran to her old room. "Yes, let me get you some cookies!" suggested Hoagie, while he ran towards the kitchen. He came back seconds later, with a very angry face. "Who ate the cookies, _and_ my chilidogs!" he said furiously. Chris looked guiltily at his feet. He told them, he had to get Angela. Hoagie looked at the rest of them, while they all looked at their feet. "Yeah, we gotta see Angela too!" said Trevor, while the future children left the room. "You do know they ate them." stated Wally, while Hoagie nodded his head. He had his evil face on, and went back into the kitchen. "Em…I'll go get Louise." suggested Nigel, while Rachel tagged along.

"I missed you…" said Kuki. Both each of them embraced each other, with a lovely romantic hug. "I missed you too…" he replied, while kissing her. He pulled his lips away from hers, and she looked a bit shocked. "I missed your lips." she replied, as they both attacked each other with their lips.

"I see your making use of the couch." grinned Ben devilishly. By now Wally was under Kuki, and Kuki was on top of Wally. Lets just say, they looked like they were having too much fun…. "By the way if want me to have a big brother, I'll give you some ideas of names…" he trailed off the sentence, as he wagged his eyebrows. The couple were extremely blushing now. Ben was about to step into the room, when his sisters dragged him out. "God sake! You're worst than grandpa!" they both shouted, while closing the door.

"I'm really beginning to think, you are an idiot!" shouted Sophie. "What have I done now.." said Ben casually. "You embarrassed our mum and dad! That's what you did!" shouted Kimi. The three were still standing behind the door that led to the living room. "Do you wanna spy on them?…" asked Ben. "Okay.." replied Kimi. "I rather use the term 'peeking'…" replied Sophie, while all three of them smiled mischievously.

"Wally?" asked Kuki, while Wally was kissing her neck. He was currently sitting on top of Kuki. "Yeah?" he asked. "Do you want to why I had knife marks on me?" asked Kuki, while her face looked worried. "Yeah okay." he replied, when he moved off of Kuki. "Okay, well it's because you weren't there. And I was so alone…and it was so freezing cold. I felt extremely sad, and my heart felt…" began Kuki, as she took a gulp. "Broken…" whispered Kuki. "It's alright…I will not let it happen to you agien'" he said, as she looked deep into his eyes. "I love you." she said, while smooching him on his lips.

He had no idea, but he felt this word 'love' sent shivers up his spine. "Well, kooks, I lo-…" he began, when part of the ceiling crashed in. Everyone struck their fighting poses, and ran towards the room.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Charlie, as he thought of Lizzie and her gang. "Yip.. But I see rainbow monkeys dancing around my head… is that a bad sign?.." commented Kimi. "Yeah, I see them too… wow there's Boyfriend rainbow monkey.." said Sophie. "When was seein' rainbow monkeys, ever a good thing?" asked Ben. "What the heck were you three doing up, in the above floor?" asked Nigel. "He-he long story… you see we were spying-.." began Kimi. "I rather use the term 'peeking'." Sophie interrupted. "Whatever.. Anyway we were seeing if we were going to get a big brother…" said Kimi excitedly. "Well it was stupid of you!" shouted Wally. "You could have hurt Kuki!" continued Wally. Kimi's eyes weld up with tears, and she ran out of the room. Everyone stared, _what the heck happened?_ "Great, another year of therapy would sort her out…" said Sophie out loud, as she walked out the room. "Even though you are my dad in future, you are not my dad here!" demanded Ben, as he clenched his fists. He too left the room.

What happened to the lovey dovey family, we once saw awhile ago? Everyone thought. "Are you okay Kuki?" asked Wally, while he was only concerned for her safety. "Yes I am, but I think you owe some teens some apologies." suggested Kuki, as Abby helped her up. "Not until they apologise first." stomped Wally, while heading towards his old room. "Aw great! More problems!…" shouted Kuki, while she too left for her room. "Well… that was something…" said Chris, as everyone nodded. "They'll make up… eventually." said Louise, as she tried to get everyone's spirit up.

"This is going to be a long day…" commented David.

"How could he be sooooo hurtful!" shouted Kimi, as she kicked the wall her hardest. A loud crack was heard, and now there is a large gaping hole in the wall, and in the floor. "It's alright, he's a dummy head, it comes natural to him!" shouted Sophie, while she punched the other wall. Now there's two holes in the wall, and a hole in the floor…

Just then Kuki walked into the room, she was fuming herself. "Aw.. I forgot this was your room." said Kimi tearful. "It's okay…" replied Kuki.

"I want to kill someone now!" shouted Ben. He started to kick the numerous of boxing bags. And there is a lot. Most of them fell to ground, as Ben smacked them with his fists. When he was completely tired out, Wally stomped into the room. "AHHHHH!" he shouted, as he threw balls of flames at the wall twenty times. He then heard a grunting noise, and twirled around. "Why the fuck are you here!" he asked. (more like shouted) "This is the only place I could think of." Ben replied. He seemed to have calmed down, by now. It felt like someone had opened his eyes.

"Dad.. I am sorry about before… but we only wanted to see how you were getting on.. We don't want yous two to break up." Ben said, as he let one tear drop down his cheek. "It's okay… I think I overacted…"said Wally, while feeling guilty. He then wiped the tear away from his son's cheek. "C'mon, I got some apologising to do.." Wally said, while both of them smiled. They then ran out of the room.

"Mum, why does dad have to be such a…." began Kimi, when Sophie continued it for her. "Asshole!" shouted Sophie, while she made a horrible dolphin sound. "What the heck was that?" asked Kuki. "I think that was her inner mermaid." laughed Kimi. All three of them laughed together. "Your dad didn't mean what he said. It was because I just got out of hospital, and he didn't want to lose me again." replied Kuki, as she remembered her conversation with Wally. "I never really saw it like that…" said Kimi out loud.

"Let's go apologise to him." suggested Sophie, and the two sisters agreed. They were almost out of the door, when Sophie ran back in. "Sorry about your room… we have anger issues…" said Sophie, as her mother only laughed. _They are definitely our kids, Wally…._, thought Kuki, as she stared at her rainbow monkey collection. She then stood up, and walked out of the room also….

_**Omg, what did I mean by 'another' year of therapy?…. Will Wally ever tell Kuki in person how much she means to him?… Oh and will I ever finish this on time, for the summer holidays?… And will I ever update Operation R.A.P.E ?…. hmmm tune in next time for more adventures with the TKND and lots more :D XD and if anyone has talked to WallabeeWannabe, tell him Fiona is waiting for him on msn! XD xxx bye x**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	26. Trip to the Past!

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Trip To The Past**_

Kuki entered the living room. Her future family had made up. Wally was hugging his future children, as he apologised. Kuki walked slowly over to the huddled group.

"Sorry for making you mad…" said Wally, as he kissed his girlfriend. "It's okay…" she replied. Both Kimi and Sophie turned to their mother. "Sorry for destroying your room." said Sophie, while Ben chuckled. "You destroyed mum's room… I destroyed dad's room." stated Ben. They all stood quietly, then all of them suddenly had fits of laughter.

"Sorry to break this love fest, but we have to stop Lizzie, from ruining your future..." said past Angela. She was standing with her future self, while waiting for the group to join them. They put on their serious faces, and walked over to the rest of the teens.

"Okay…Lizzie will be in the years 2003... 2006.. And 2009.." said Angela, while pressing buttons on her devise. It looked like a sort of mobile-phone, except there was no speakers at the bottom.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Chris, excitedly.

**(OMFG! I forgot to tell everyone! Ok, Sophie and Kimi reappeared, when Ben disappeared in the hospital… I forgot there weren't there sooooo I made an mistake of putting them in, when they are trying to see Kuki. But they weren't suppose to be there.. Just Ben.. So when Kuki came back alive, they were suppose to be there… okay…. Right on with this chapter XD)**

"As soon, as everyone is ready…" replied Louise. Chris happily smiled, and walked into the kitchen. "Don't tell Angela, you're going to stuff your face again…" said Angela. "Hmmm…" replied Chris, as he walked out of the kitchen. His mouth was full of left-over pizza…. "Geez…" said both Angelas, as they slapped their foreheads.

"_You really are _related to Hoagie…" said Rachel, while some of the group laughed.

"Okay.. Everyone lets get moving!" shouted Nigel, as everyone went into serious mode. They all marched towards the new-improved C.O.O.L.B.U.S. that the Angelas, Hoagie and Chris made. It now had more seats, for the big number of people.

"Thank god, we get seats too. My legs were killing me last time…" said Ben, as the others nodded.

When everyone was strapped in, Angela pressed a couple of buttons, and the machine lifted off the ground. A soft humming sound was heard through out the air-craft. The C.O.O.L.B.U.S was flying towards a building. Everyone looked worried. "Aren't we gonna crash?" asked Sophie worriedly, while Kimi hid her face. Just as the building drew nearer and nearer, a bright flash blinded everyone.

Everyone opened their eyes again, to see if they were dead… Luckily for them, they weren't…

The ship was inside a purple spiral, that looked like it was going on forever. It seemed wide as the universe. Everyone awed, while staring at it's beauty.

"Wow!" shouted Kuki. Chris opened his mouth, and food fell out.

"Even trash bin is speechless." said Ben, while David and the two Angelas chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny…" replied Chris, while Sophie gave him a reassuring smile.

"I know it is.." replied Ben.

The ship wheeled itself forward, there was a few bumps and thuds, and then it completely stopped. The bright light flashed into everyone's eyes again. As the light went away, everyone looked around speechless.

"This is soooo freaky!" shouted Louise, as she stared outside. It was bright and sunny, a couple of kids walked by with their mothers.

"Look mum, it's a spaceship!" said a young boy. He looked very familiar, with his brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Nigel! We don't have time to stop. You'll be late for your first day at kinder garden!" shouted Nigel's mum. She tugged the four year old's hand, as he tried to struggle away.

Everyone immediately turned to Nigel. He blushed, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I like spaceships." he commented, while everyone rolled their eyes.

"Oh my God! Dad had hair!" shouted Louise, while Abby looked down at her feet. She still can't believe she let her own team leader… no… her friend have his hair blown up.

Just as Angela turned on the invisible shield around the ship, another familiar person. "Mum! I don't wanna go to kinder garden!" shouted a boy with blonde hair. He grabbed onto the lamp post, and his mother began to pull his legs. "Wallabee! If you do not let go of the lamp post, you will be grounded for life!" screamed Wally's mum.

Everyone looked at Wally, as he stared right back. "I don't like school…" he commented, as everyone thought, _same old Wally_.

The young Wally finally let go, and his mother lifted him up, and took him to kinder garden. "You know, you were still small back then too…" said Hoagie, as he received a punch on his arm.

Everyone exited the ship, and stood with their weapons in their hands.

"Okay, a few of us should stand inside, while the rest stand outside." commanded Rachel. "Why are we here again?" asked Ben, as he leaned on a wall.

"Because, Lizzie is here somewhere, and she'll stop at nothing to destroy the future!" replied Angela, as she cleaned her goggles. The other Angela, stood next beside her fixing her weapon.

"Okay, let's get into four teams. David, Ben, Wally, Kuki and Kimi, you're team 1." began Nigel. "I want to go with Charlie!" demanded Kimi, while Charlie blushed. "Fine!" said Nigel, as Kimi held Charlie's hand. "Okay Team 1 is Wally, David, Kuki, Ben and Angela." said Nigel. "Which Angela." said the two Angelas at once. "The past Angela." replied Nigel.

"Kimi, Charlie, Louise, Rachel and Trevor, you're team 2. Sophie, Christopher, Abby, Hoagie and I are Team 3. And Team 4 is Angela, who will be in the ship. Any questions?" he asked.

"Yes, I got one." shouted Ben. "What?" asked Nigel. "What are team 1, 2 and 3 suppose to do?" he asked. "Team 1, is inside, and the rest of the other teams are outside." said Louise, as she smiled. Ben nodded his head, and returned to his wall. "Angela, if there's any problem contact us on our communicators. The rest do the same, now move out!" commanded Louise. Everyone did as they were told, and gathered into their groups. Wally led the way towards the kinder garden, while Nigel and Rachel went separate ways outside.

"Aren't we suppose to be hiding or something.. Just in case Lizzie shows up?" asked David. "Actually, we're going to hide in the air conditioning…." said Angela as she smiled.  
"What!" they all said. "We won't be able to fit in there…" said Wally. "I know, but only two are going in…" she said innocently. "Who is that?" asked Ben. "You and David." said Angela blankly, as she looked down at her device. It showed her where everybody and thing was.  
"But-…" began the boys, when Angela glared at them. "Okay… time for us to scoot…" said David, while they both ran, to find the vents. "Boys…" muttered Angela. Wally and Kuki just laughed.

Hoagie and Abby, were holding hands while giggling. "I wonder if we got a big house…." wondered Abby, as Hoagie took a strand of hair from her face. "I don't care, as long as I got you…" replied Hoagie, while he stared into her eyes. "Boy, has someone hit you with a ray, cause you're actually romantic…" she said, as she let out a little giggle. "Hey, I can be romantic as I want.." he said, while pouting. She kissed him softly on his cheek. "Sure… whatever you say baby…" she replied.

"Hey, lover birds we have a mission to get to…." shouted Christopher. Both of them blushed, as they let go of their hands. They stood with their weapons in their hands.

"So, do you wanna go to the cinemas, when we get back home?" asked Charlie, as he stood beside Kimi. "Sure, but I was going with Louise and Angela…." said Kimi, as she trailed of the sentence. "Aw, it's alright…" he replied, both were silent for a minute. "But, I'm sure we could have a triple date…" said Kimi, while hinting. Charlie smiled, and held her hand gently. He loved his girlfriend, she could always fix a problem. She also knew what to do in bad sticky situations, even though she never made sense. He was lucky to have her….

"Guys, I think I just saw Lizzie…." shouted Trevor. The couple ran over to their friend, and looked where he was looking… They looked a bit worried, and sick…..

_**How did you like it?… was it good…. Anyway sorry for the long wait the next chapter will be much longer I promise you! Anyway I love you all! **_

_**Fiona 2: but if you don't review, we'll hunt you down, cause we're were-cats…..**_

_**Me: No one is to know that!**_

_**Fiona 2: opps….**_

_**Me: I'm soo stupid sometimes….**_

_**Fiona 2: Well that's one secret, gone loose...**_

_**Me: We're going now, before you blab anymore...**_


	27. Time lines

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Time Lines **_

There standing near the entrance, were eight Lizzies. "Ew…" said Kimi. They marched on the ground, as they continued to enter the building. "Guys…" said Trevor, on his communicator. "Yeah?" replied Chris. "Lizzie has entered the building, but it's not just the one…" replied Trevor. "What they're both here?" asked Louise. "No… worst.. There's eight clones…" replied Charlie. "Oh… We'll meet you inside, we're going in the back…" replied Louise, as the communicator went blank.

Silence ascended on the group. How were they suppose to stop her…. It… them…

**(Aw c'mon, for all we know her and Jimmy's kids could be adopted… or she could had a sex change! (LoL))**

"I'm sooo bored!" moaned Ben. "I know why did we go in the vents.." whined David. They were currently playing rock-paper-scissors. **(David was winning) **

"Hey Spanish Salsa dip, come and get me!" shouted a young boy's voice. "Don't you worry I will… Meathead!" shouted another boy.

"Yes, some action!" shouted Ben excitedly. (Not too loudly) Both of them stared down through the steel bars that led to a room. They watched as the two five years old boys punched each other.

"Woohoo! Some action!" shouted one boy, who wore a sort of a camouflage jumper and joggers, with white sneakers. "You boys are sooo Stupid!" demanded a red-headed girl. She was wearing a green skirt, and a white and yellow top, with black shoes.

"I agree with you on that.." said a blonde haired girl. She was wearing a aqua blue cardigan, white trousers, and a white top that had a green flower on it. She also wore black sneakers. "C'mon guys 'top fightin'." commanded a tall boy. He was wearing ripped jeans, with black sneakers. He also wore a black top that had a white skull on it.

"Hey that Meathead, is my dad!" said Ben. "Hey there's mine!" said David, as he pointed at the tall one.

"Wallabee Beatles!" shouted the Kinder Garden teacher. "Yes, Miss Tooshe?" replied Young Wally. "It's pronounced Toeshay…Wallabee it's your first day, and you're already fighting with someone." said Miss Tooshe. "But he started it!" shouted young Wally. "I don't care! Now sit in the bad corner!" commanded Miss Tooshe. Young Wallabee sulked to the non-coloured chair in the corner.

"Ha! Ha! My dad just got burned!" shouted Ben. The kids down below, stared at the vent where the boys where. "I'm scared Lee." shook Sonya, as she grabbed his hand. He turned towards her, with a blush. "It's okay.. I'm here, I'll protect you." he said. "Whoever is in there, show yourself…" said Miss Tooshe, as she grabbed a long ruler. "Shit!" whispered David.

There was complete silence, until the Lizzies walked in. "Put your hands up!" commanded the leader. All of them put their hands up, except from one young boy.

He wore a blue and striped t-shirt, with brown, comfy looking trousers. His auburn-brown hair was messy, and his chocolate coloured eyes stared at them. "Hoagie, what are you doing?" whispered a dark-coloured girl. She had her red dress on that had a blue strip near her stomach. She was also wearing comfortable black shoes, and her hair was in two separate pleats beside her face. "I'm not scared, Abby.." said a five years old Hoagie.

He glared at the clones. He was not afraid. "We have no choice, but to destroy you.." stated one of the clones, as she held up her laser gun. She pointed it straight at him… Hoagie closed his eyes, this was the end for him.

A loud bang was heard all over the room. Everyone gasped at the scene before them.

The air vent had crushed the clones.

"Holy Crud!" shouted Ben, as he kicked the vent. He left a large gaping hole. He climbed out, and got lots of stares. "That is the last time, I'm ever doing that!" shouted David, as he climbed out of the vent as well. "Who the heck are you?" asked Miss Tooshe. "Em…." began the boys.

Just then Louise, Christopher, Charlie and Kimi strolled into the classroom. "Where have you been?.. We've been looking all over for you.." said Chris. "Yes, and you've missed your daily medicine." replied Charlie.

The two boys looked at each other… What the heck were they saying?…

"Sorry for interrupting your lesson… We stopped the white van for a rest… but these two got away…" Louise said. "Kenya, I see Mister Fluffbum again.." said Kimi, while grabbing Louise's hand. "It's alright… Henry, will take you to the happy place.." replied Louise, as she strolled Kimi, towards Charlie. Charlie immediately took Kimi out of the classroom.

"It's okay… just don't let it happen again…" instructed Miss Tooshe. "Very well…" replied Louise. She grabbed hold of Ben's hand, while Chris took David's. All four of them left the room.

"Miss what do they mean by the white van?" asked a very young Kuki. "It's a special van, for crazy people…" replied the teacher.

"That teacher was a bitch…" said Chris. "Yeah, and she's ungrateful.. We saved her from getting fired, by letting a pupil sacrifice himself…" replied Ben. "Yeah… and we saved Hoagie…" replied David. "You were just worried, that Angela might not have been born.." whispered Ben. David grinned, and blushed.

"Where the heck are they?" asked Sophie, as she slowly waddled around the C.O.O.L.B.U.S' floor. Everyone was there except from the group, who went inside. "We have to leave, and they go for a fucking walk!" demanded an outraged Sophie. "Sophie calm down… breath in and out.." replied Kuki. Just as Kuki said that, the missing people entered the vehicle. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" asked Sophie, as she was furious. "Babe, calm down!" shouted Chris, while trying to reassure her. "DON'T CALL ME BABE!" commanded Sophie. "Somebody is getting their time of the month…" whispered Ben, as Trevor and Kimi sniggered. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" shouted Sophie, she started to shake. "Oh no!…" said Kimi, while running over to the corner of the room. She looked throw her sister's bag. She ran back over to her sister, and gave her a small pink pill, and a bottle of water.

Sophie grabbed the pill, and shoved it down her throat, and drowned it with some water. "What's wrong with her?" asked Nigel. "She suffers from an illness, which makes her sort of nervous, and angry… she's currently having a panic attack.." replied Kimi, while rubbing her sister's back. "She only got it last year…" replied Kimi.

"She's right, you're a jackass." said Angela. "Why?" questioned Ben, as Hoagie closed the vehicle's doors. "Cause you just made her have an attack, cause you had to put in a joke.." said the Past Angela. "I didn't know she had an illness thingy.. She never told me…" replied Ben, defensively. "I wonder why…" whispered Angela.

"Okay, now the year 2005... I think…" said Hoagie. The all groaned, they just wanted it done and over with. The vehicle hovered over the grass, and soon it was back in the purple vortex spiral. This time there was flying clocks, and weird looking things.. Like a carton of Milk, drinking a cow?… What the fuck?..

"What the fucking hell… is that Milk drinking a cow?" questioned Abby. "This is just madness…" stated Charlie, while Kuki nodded.

The vehicle stopped and landed on top of a sort of hill. The sun was bright, and nearly blinding everyone. "Angela do you know which year it is?" asked Louise. Both of the Angela's shook their heads. "We are only going along with the numbers written down here…" they said both, as the past Angela held up the piece of paper. "And we actually don't understand it…So we could be in year 2000 or something…" replied Angela. "I thought you were smart." said her brother. "I'm not that smart… I'm only one person.." she replied. "Sure… says the person with her past self beside her." said Ben.

The walked down the hill, towards Cleveland. Hardly anyone was out their houses. It seemed extremely quite… Maybe even three quiet…

"I wonder where everyone is?" wondered Kimi.

"Wow the Cruise master." said a young Tommy, as he stared at his brother's cool bike. The present operatives hid behind bushes, while their kids stayed out in the open. "Finish cleaning the garage without me Tommy. Duty calls." said a young Hoagie. "Wait, I'll go with you, on the Tommy Mobile." replied Tommy.

"Huh, the only place you can go on that, is to the junkyard and drop it off." said a young Wally, while grinning. "Now quit teasing him Numbuh four. You know that thing couldn't make it to the driveway, let alone a junkyard." laughed both young Abby and young Wally. Young Tommy sulked his head, as the pair continued to laugh.

"Look if you finish cleaning the garage for me, maybe I'll let you polish the Cruise master when I get back. Okay.. See you later…"suggested young Hoagie, as he rode off on his bike.

"Aw, you're soo mean…" said Kuki. "We were ten years old.. We didn't knew any better.." replied Abby.

"Huh, never mind them Tommy Mobile. They wouldn't know a cool bike if one ran them over." said a furious Tommy. The tricycle rang it's bell, as if it was agreeing.

"That bike officially gives me the creeps…" said Hoagie, as shivers went up his spine.

They all quickly ran, as Tommy turned his back. But he did get a glimpse of Hoagie. "What the heck?" he questioned… "I just seen Hoagie skinny?.." he said out loud, as the gang ran towards the centre of Town. Every kid who was in the KND was at the Hub. "Ah.. I remember this day.. Isn't this when we had my surprise birthday party?" asked Kuki. Wally nodded, as he thought about that day..

"

_Right guys, here comes Numbuh 3... " said a ten years old Wally._

"_Everyone hide.." commanded a ten years old Nigel. _

"_La, la la… I thought I heard something?.." said Kuki, while pressing her ear to the door. Everything was silent. _

"_Silly me.. must have been my imagination." she replied, while walking away._

_Wally slowly opens the door. "Where the crud did she go?" wondered Wally, as he shrugged his shoulders to the people behind him._

_**(I don't know if that was how it went, because I never got to hear the end part, there was always someone talking over it!) **_

As they all turned a corner, four Lizzies stomped their way towards the Hub, while two went into a Pizza restaurant. "Okay, some will stay here, while others go after the Lizzies." commanded Nigel. "Yes, and we some to look around town, just in case there are some more…" replied Louise.

"Okay, it's the same teams again. My team will go into the restaurant, Kuki's team is going after the robots and the others are keeping a look out." said Nigel. Everyone nodded and did as they were told.

LOL YAY I UPDATED! IT'S NEARLY 4'OCLOCK IN THE MORNING HERE! YOU ALL BETTER BE THANKFUL I DID THIS! Xx lol I watched the ep tricycle, lol you can sooooo tell Nigel had a crush Numbuh 3 when she was rushed in, he was like "I don't care about you." to Wally, but when he saw Kuki, he was holding her hand and had sort of puppy dog eyes. Omg it's sooo cute =]

Anyway please leave reviews bye xxx

From Littlemissfg


	28. Tricycle

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Tricycle **_

The smell of melted cheese, and newly cooked dough wafted about in the air. The Pizza Restaurant was extremely busy… no tables that were empty in sight..

"What do you mean there's no tables?" asked one of the Lizzie Clones.

"What the fuck." whispered Chris, while standing in the doorway.

"Aren't they suppose to be on a mission… or something?" asked Hoagie.

"I wonder why they're in here?" wondered Sophie. The group slowly walked towards the desk, where the clones were.

"WE BOOKED A TABLE!" screamed a clone. Nigel slapped his forehead, the clones were so like Lizzie. "I'm sorry ma'am… but I think there's been a mistake… you haven't booked-.." began the quivered man. He had brown hair, and had a brown moustache. His grey coloured eyes looked scared.. He was wearing a black shirt, and grey trousers. He also had on a black apron around his waist. He was probably a waitress.

"IF YOU DON'T GET US A TABLE, WE'RE KILL YOU!" screamed one of the clones. She took out a laser gun from her pocket, and held up to the man's forehead.. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Silence was in the room….

Until a woman came out of the bathroom, and began to scream. The clone with the gun, aimed for the woman. Nigel ran towards her.. But it was too late, the clone pulled the trigger. A loud thud was heard from the far end of the room. The woman was on the floor. Her head was covered in ice. The whole room went chaotic. Everyone screamed, and the woman's partner, sat beside her. They all ran out of the doors of the restaurant. The scared staff hid in the kitchen.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS!" screamed Nigel. "How can he forget? it's Teen Kids Next Door." questioned Chris, when he got a disapproving look from his mother. The group got into action, and attacked the stunned clones. Christopher stretched out his arms, and grabbed hold of one. Sophie got out a rope and tied her up. Abby attacked the other one, with Nigel along with her. Hoagie sneaked away from the action, and grabbed some left over food, that was lying on plates. He then got out his emergency first-aid kit, and helped the woman with the ice on her head.

***Elsewhere***

"Where the fuck did they go?" asked Ben, as he looked around the place. They were right behind the robot clones… but they disappeared… "There they are!" shouted Angela, while pointing to four clones, that were marching towards the Hub, that sat two miles away. "C'mon!" shouted Wally, as he beckoned his team mates. They all raced after them. The four clones continued, and held up four different guns towards their chests.

"Stop!" shouted Kuki. She picked up a near by log, that had fell from an Oak tree. She threw it hard, towards the girls. It collided with a clone's head.

The four clones turned around. They all smirked. "Kooks, I think you shouldn't have done that." said Wally. All of the clones' eyes turned red, and ran towards the teens.

"HOLY CHICKEN WINGS!" screamed the Past Angela. One of the clones turned her gun into a machete. She swung it towards P. Angela's head. "Fuck off!" screamed the other Angela, as she got her own gun from her pocket. She pulled the trigger and two wires flew at the clone. They attached them selves to her, and began to shock her with electricity. Wally, Kuki, and Ben had jumped on top of another clone. She was kicking and screaming, while the other two clones, sprinted towards the Hub. "Catch them!" screamed Angela. Both the past Angela, and David ran after them. David turned threw four Ice bolts at them, but they still ran. The clones disappeared into the Hub.

"Shit!" shouted Ben.

***The Lookouts***

"Thank god, we're on look out.." said Trevor, as he placed his arms behind his head. "Why?" asked Kimi. "Because, us going everywhere is so exhausting." replied Trevor. "Everyone shouldn't relax.. We don't know when the enemy will attack." commanded Rachel, when everyone turned serious.

They all looked around the buildings, hoping to see someone.. Or something..

A rustle made them all turn towards a tree. Louise slowly walked closer. As she drew nearer two birds flew from the leafy green tree. They all had funny smiles on their faces. Louise returned to her place, beside her boyfriend.

A soft giggle was heard from behind the group. A shadowy figure quickly hid behind a dumpster. The group slowly made their way towards it, when another shadowy figure came from the tree. She ran, and disappeared. The team looked a bit confused.

A zap of green light came from the dumpster, and shot at Trevor, and Charlie. Loud sounds of cackling was heard, the team was now covered in a grey mist. "Trevor? Where are you?" asked Louise, while feeling around for her boyfriend, she then bumped into Kimi. "Louise is that you?.. Have you seen Charlie?" she asked. Both girls stared at each other… Knowing to well that something was up.

As the mist cleared away, the three girls were left. Two girls emerged from out of nowhere. They both had smug smiles on their faces. "Rebecca… Susan." sneered Louise. "Aww it's Louise the old woman." they both replied at the same time. They both turned to each other and began to laugh. "Who are they?" asked Rachel. "They're Lizzie's." was all Louise said.

"What have you done to my boyfriend!" screamed Kimi, with fire in her eyes. "Calm down princess.. They're fine.. They're sleeping." said the one who had blonde hair. She was Rebecca. Her hair was tied in two neat pleats. She was wearing designer black denim jeans, and a white top, with a sky blue jumper over it. She wore black punk boots.

"Stop playing stupid games, and tell us where they are!" screamed Louise, she held up her weapon. She wasn't in a good mood, at the moment.

"Relax.. Are you always, this grouchy?" questioned Rebecca's sister, Susan. She had red hair, that was in a tight Japanese bun. She was wearing black cowboy boots, ripped leggings, and a pink summery dress, that stopped just above her knees. "WE promise, we'll keep them safe…" winked Rebecca. "Yeah, maybe even sleep with them, to check if they're breathing.." laughed Susan.

"What the fuck… You're about twelve, and you're talking like this?" said Louise, out loud. "Oh my god.. Are they really? They look about fifteen." replied Rachel. Louise gave her look, as to say… _really, Mum…_

"Why thank you." replied Susan. The twins both laughed. "Shut the fuck up, you freaky children!" shouted Kimi, she fired her gun, and it hut Susan in the chest.

There was now a large gaping hole in her chest. She stared down at it. She smiled. As blood dripped from the hole, it began quickly healing itself. Soon the hole disappeared. "Stupid old bat." whispered Rebecca.

The pair aimed their weapons at the girls. The trio all aimed their weapons at the twins. All five of them looked at each other… waiting for someone to make the first move. Susan was the first, she shot a pink blob at Kimi's feet. The blob began to spin on the ground, and sort of fireworks sparked out. They all sparked on Kimi's feet. She screamed, and accidentally hut a light bulb that was in a Street light. It fell and smashed on top of Rebecca's head. "Sis!" screamed Susan. Her sister's head was now gushing of blood. Rebecca stumbled backwards. "YOU WILL PAY!" she screamed, as she and Susan fired at will.

Pink and green lights flashed past the girls, as they tried to get away from the attack. One hut Rachel on the head. She felt a bit woozy, but that didn't stop her from fighting.

Nigel's team huffed around the corner, to see what looked like a disco. Flashing lights, multiple dance moves…

"Rachel?.." he said, but then he saw the twins, and immediately ran to Rachel's side. As the twins got a glimpse of Nigel, they scampered away into a purple vortex.

Rachel turned towards Nigel. She smiled at him, as to say thanks… But then she felt sore painful pain in her head. She soon collapsed on the ground.

_Clouds formed around Rachel's mind. She soon appeared in a room, that looked extremely familiar. _

"_Where have you been?" screamed a woman. Rachel stared, it was Future Lizzie. "Mum, it's not easy getting out of there.. Those brats put up a fight." replied Rebecca. _

_Wait a minute… wasn't Rachel just fighting her…._

"_I don't care.. Did you get those brats…" Lizzie asked. "Yeah.. But we only got Trevor, and Charlie.." Susan replied. "That's okay… I've already got Rachel's, Louise's and Kimi's DNA." replied future Lizzie. "So.. Why do you need their DNA again?" asked Rebecca. "How many times do I have to tell you.. We're-…" Lizzie's words were muffled… everything in the room was going blurry._

"Rachel?.. Rachel!" said Nigel, desperately. He had been shaking her for at least five minutes. But to no avail. "She might be having a vision again.." suggested Louise. "Yeah, you might be right.. I'll take her back to the ship, everyone else-.." began Nigel, when his communicator beeped. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Nigel.. We need some help here at the hub.. The Lizzies are trying to kill ya." said Wally, he sounded a bit… scared. "Em.. Everyone go to the hub, be back to the ship.. Soon.." he said. Everyone nodded, and left for the Hub. Nigel carried Rachel in his arms, bridal style.

Wally and Kuki pressed their ears to the door, that led to the control room. They heard muffled talking.

"We got to get out of here, Numbuh 10-Speed. We used up all our options." said past Nigel in the room. "Move!" shouted one of the clones, as they pushed passed Wally and Kuki. "Oh no you don't." said Kuki, as she grabbed hold of the clone's hands. She spinned her around in the air. She only let go, when the clone's head whacked the wall. She was out cold.

"Whoa.. Go mum!" said Ben, from the corner as he pounded his fist in the air. A clone from behind him attacked him, and sent him flying into the floor. Wally sprayed her with fire, she soon started to burn and melt. "Help me!" she screamed, but it was too late, she was burnt to a crisp. She fell to the floor. Her body turned to ash, and everyone in the room, had a disgusted face. "Remind me, to wash my hair." whispered Ben.

"Everyone's out Lance. We better get out too." said Past Nigel. "I'm staying here, Nigel. What ever happens to the remaining bikes, happens to me." said Numbuh 10-Speed.

"Holy crud, look what's coming towards us!" shouted Wally, while pointing to the window. A very large tricycle was slowly making its way towards the Hub. It was pink, and had green tassels, at the end of the handlebars. It had a gold bell on the handlebar, and it had green and yellow pedals. Both Angela's snorted. "That's Dad's old bike." she said, while giggling. "It wasn't very funny, when rolled all over me and Wally." said Kuki. The Past Angela's face turned from a smile to a frown. "What's that doing?" she asked.

Everyone immediately looked out of the window, towards the bike. It had tower block cannons, coming from it's rear end. Two missiles were fired at the Hub. Louise, Kimi, Christopher, Sophie, Hoagie and Abby sprinted up the stairs, to where the rest of the team was. "What's happ-.." began Chris, when the missiles hut the Hub. The floor began to shake, and everyone fell grabbed hold of something. Unlucky for Hoagie, he grabbed hold of Abby's butt…

She blushed a burgundy colour, as she held on to a barrier near the window. Everyone heard the past Nigel Uno shouting. "Look!" he shouted. Everyone immediately turned towards the window, and saw a sky blue light coming from the tricycle. The light then turned to white, and went in all directions. After a few seconds and even bigger light spread through everywhere, smothering the tricycle completely. The tricycle soon crumbled, and the light spread across Cleveland. It blinded everyone.

After a few seconds everyone blinked, and recovered from the bright light. They stared down out the window, as they saw the Past Hoagie riding miserably on his old tricycle. Tommy how ever was extremely happy. He got the Cruise master.. I mean the New Tommy Mobile. (Sorry I can't spell that word..) "We better get going before, everyone comes back in." suggested Abby. Everyone nodded and ran out of the room, and down the stairs.

They all slowly walked towards the ship, on top of the hill. As they entered, they noticed Nigel sitting beside an unconscious Rachel. "Em.. What happened to Rachel?" asked Kuki, worriedly. "We think she's having a vision again.." replied Louise. "Okay.." replied David.

"Everyone should hang on, it's our last stop to the past!" shouted Angela. Most of them had happy faces on their faces. They were nearly done.. "Okay.. Here we go!" shouted the Past Angela, as Hoagie flipped the switch.

The vehicle lifted into the air, and adventured into the grey spiral. No clocks, no weird cartons of Milk drinking cows.. Just normal flying through the timeline. As they got to the end of the spiral, it closed up right behind them, while they landed.

The sky looked a dirty sort of grey. The clouds had formed together, to make one giant cloud. A storm was coming. **(lol that sounds like Hagrid… "There's a storm coming Harry, you best be ready for it") **A lightning bolt struck a near by tree. It split it n half, making it peel apart. Both sides fell to the ground. The teens looked a bit scared.

A large green flying car drove in the air. It flew right above the group. "Omg!" shouted the Past Angela. "Holy shit!" said the other one. "What?" asked Abby, as a couple of them stood outside. "Dad told us, that he was making a flying car…" began Angela. Chris's eyes nearly popped out, he finally realised why they were worried. "So?.." said Ben. "Well.. He told us-.." began the Past Angela, when Chris interrupted her. "He told all of us, that it won't be out until the year 2035." he said. Everyone turned towards them.. What do they mean the year 2035!

"But you said we can only travel back in time, to the places we've been to.. Or at least Lizzie has visited. We haven't been to here.. Or a-.." began Hoagie, when everyone heard a noise. Everyone quickly checked inside the ship. Rachel had finally waken. "Guys.. I know where Lizzie is.." she said… "Where?" asked Nigel, as Kuki and Kimi helped up Rachel. "She's at Moon Base.. She's been there all along.. We've just been chasing clones." replied Rachel. She looked around the town… it seemed very different. "Emm where are we?" she asked. "We're in the year 2035.. Apparently." said Sophie. "This means.. One of us has travelled here before.. Or we've been here before… but we don't remember…" said the Past Angela. The two Angelas were both pacing up and down the grass, that was just outside the ship.

"So… we've came here before.. But we don't-.." began Wally, when loud laughter was heard, from a near by Coffee Shop. "I can't believe, you squirted him in the eye.. With mustard.." said a girl. She looked roughly about eighteen, with her brown hair tied up in a pony tail. She had on a red top, that stopped just above her belly. It showed off her shoulders, and had sleeves that stopped just over her elbows. She also wore ripped designer black jeans, with black high heel boots. She looked very beautiful and sexy. "Well he did grab your arss, and tried to grab your boob too." replied the boy. He had a messy blonde hair cut, that sort of resembled to Wally's. He was wearing a blue top, with a black jacket over it, he also wore blue denim jeans, and white sneakers. "AW.. I never knew you were the jealous type.." said the girl. The boy blushed. He was about to say something, when the group caught his eye.

"Aw shit.. Not again.." he said. Ben smiled at him. "I don't look half bad, when I'm-.. How old am I again?" asked Ben. "You're.. I'm eighteen." replied the much older Ben. The girl beside him giggled. "Omg that's Madison!" shouted Kimi, with her mouth opened. "Well duh.. Who else do ya think I would go on a date with.." said the older Ben, as he chuckled. Sophie slapped her forehead, sometimes her sister and brother were so stupid…

_**WOOHOO I DID IT! THIS TOOK ME YESTERDAY, AND TODAY TO DO! I HOPE YA ALL LIKE IT! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! Much appreciated! =] bye xx **_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


	29. Missing her

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Missing her**_

A soft breeze blew threw the town of Cleveland. It felt cold, yet refreshing.

"Don't shout at me mister…" said Kimi, while sticking her tongue out at older Ben. He returned the favour, with his middle finger. "Ben!" demanded older Madison, as she smacked him with her white bag. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, while rubbing his head. His mother slapped him on his arm. "That's for being cheeky to your little sister!" said Kuki. She stood beside Kimi. "You shouldn't have been cheeky.. Benjamin…" suggested Chris, while he and David chuckled. Younger Ben swore underneath his breath, while sulking. Madison giggled into her hand.

A few people walked past the group. Some had a questionable look, while other's didn't care. "I think we should go somewhere more private.." suggested Rachel, while noticing the passer-bys. The group nodded in agreement. All of them walked into a nearby alleyway.

"So are you here, because of Lizzie?" asked Madison, while holding Ben's hand. "Yeah… We were looking for her.." began Nigel, while scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "But we've found her…" Chris replied. Madison nodded her head. She flicked her smooth silky dark brown hair out of her hazel brown eyes. Both Ben's stared at her beauty.

"I wanna fucking punch that bitch's face is in!" Ben outburst. Everyone turned around and stared at him. Even his older self. He punched a nearby wall, and a loud crack was heard.

"Dude.. Calm down…" said David, as Ben took in some air. "Sorry, but it's.." choked Ben, as he stared at the ground. A small tear came to his eyes. He turned hastily away from the group. Wally was the first to make any moves. He placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay.." whispered Wally, while he pulled Ben into a hug. Kuki, Kimi and Sophie awed, while the rest stayed quiet.

"Ben, I can't tell you the future… But I can tell you this.. I will be okay.." said Madison. She then kissed him on the cheek. His cheek began to turn a light shade of pink. The older Ben sniggered.

Suddenly, a famous tune began to play. Everyone look around. All of them instantly looked at Kuki. "What.. It's me.." she began, when she took out her mobile-phone, and showed it was not her. The older Ben's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He instantly glared at Chris, and Sophie. "What?.." they both said, while they crossed their arms over their chests. Older Ben took out his mobile, and answered his phone. "Hello?" he asked, with a hint of anger in his voice. "Oh, hi Chris…." he said, while glaring at his sister, and best friend. "What!" he shouted, while dropping the phone. Madison stared at her boyfriend. She then quickly picked up the phone.

"Did we get it?" questioned Madison excitedly into the phone. The people from the past stared at the two teenagers. "YES!" she screamed. She dropped the phone, like older Ben did, and jump onto him. She began kissing him.

Angela picked up the mobile phone. "Hey…" she said, awkwardly. The past Angela giggled, at her older self's face. The older Ben hastily snatched the phone out of her hand. "That's not yours.." he said.

"Okay, Chris.. See ya later buddy.. Me and Madison need to go and celebrate.." said older Ben, while Madison giggled. "So.. What just happened?" questioned Hoagie, as he stared confused. "Aw.. Just something good happened.. And we need to celebrate…" Ben replied, as he smiled mischievously.

"What did you hear?" asked Chris, while turning to his sister. "Something about… an vacation…" said Angela, as she grinned. "A VACATION!" shouted everyone. The couple giggled. "You'll find out soon enough.." laughed Madison. They both laughed, as they began to walk away. "Good luck!" she shouted.

They both disappeared into the crowd of people, that have just left the Annual Purple Nova Concert.

Rain drops began to fall from the blue sky. It was very strange, there was no clouds, yet it was raining..

Everyone immediately ran towards the ship… Which was about two miles away.

The group safely made it to the ship in the time, as the rain began to fall heavily. "Next time, I'm bringing a rain jacket!" demanded Sophie, as she squeezed the water out of her hair. "Yeah.. And some new clothes…" suggested Louise, at the ripped trousers she was wearing. "Okay.. Let's go back to our time.." suggested Hoagie, as he turned on the engines. Wally quickly closed the door.. He doesn't want a repeat of last time. "Let's go kick some butt!" shouted Hoagie, while everyone stared at him. Abby slapped him with her famous red cap. "Shut up fool, and take us to the Moon Base!" she commanded, while Hoagie nodded. He pressed a large grey button that was next beside the steering wheel. A loud blast was heard from the engines, and a large blue portal appeared in front of them. The ship lifted up from the ground, and flew right into it.

A soft breeze was heard through the portal. Bright golden stars whizzed by the ship, as it drew nearer to the chosen year. "This looks so amazing.." said a very amazed Kuki, as Abby, and Rachel nodded their heads. The other girls were too speechless to even move. The boys awkwardly stared at their shoes, as the girls stared out the window.

The ship flew out of the portal and into the landing deck of the Moon Base. "We've made it out alive!" shouted the Past Angela. "What do you mean?" said a worried David. "Well.. If we never made it out, then we would have been stuck there forever.." replied Angela, while everyone gulped.

"Okay.. The plan is to find where Lizzie is keeping the prisoners, and to find the Lizzies.." said Nigel. "Let's move soldiers.." commanded Rachel. The pair were about to open the door, when Angela coughed. "I found them." said Angela quietly. Everyone stared at her. "How did you do that?.." asked Hoagie, while being amazed with his daughter's talents. "I got my GPS." she replied, while blushing. "And now all we need to find is the Lizzies." began Rachel, when Angela interrupted again. "Well.." she began, while still blushing. "How did you get her DNA?" asked past Angela. "Longgggggg Story…" blushed Angela even more… "Okay…Where are they?" asked Nigel. "Well the operatives, are in the basement, and one of the Lizzies is in the Hall.. I dunno where the other one is…" she began. All of them nodded their heads.

"Okay.. All of the future operatives will go and free the kidnapped operatives, while the rest of us find Lizzie." commanded Rachel. Everyone saluted her, as they did their chosen job.

_Ben's Point Of View._

As we got into our assigned groups, we saluted Rachel, and went our separate ways. "I never knew there was a basement…" said Chris, as he held hands with my sister. Ew.. Yuck.. "Well.. We didn't tell you because we had a party one day… And you would have ate the food.." said Angela. She said the last part in a whisper. "What?" he asked, while I sniggered. "Nothing…" Angela replied. "Is this true?" asked Christopher, towards my sister. "Sorry.. But yeah.. But you never missed anything just… Lots of cake.. And Charlie stripping on a table.." replied Sophie, as she laughed at the memory. "Dude, you were on your diet back then…" I said, while chuckling at Chris' face. "You little!" Christopher shouted, as he chased me. "It wasn't _JUST_ me!" I shouted, as I ran away from my best friend. "Guys we're suppose to be _quiet _not shouting!" demanded Louise. We both stopped running, and quietly walked down the long dark corridor.

We turned a corner, and saw four guards sitting next beside a large door. "Hey Ugly!" I shouted, without thinking. Two of them chased after me, as I ran around in circles. "Joe, come help! This one is fast!" shouted the one on my left. A tall man, that had a beard and a long scar down his face, and was only wearing a sort of yellow wrestling costume. "This twerp is mine!" he shouted. He then threw lightning bolts towards me. Luckily I dodged them. "Is that all you got!" I shouted, when Chris, David, Kimi ran to help. The four of us fought against the four men. The one with the lightning bolts was still trying to hit me.

Chris got the one with MASSIVE hands, which were made of metal. David had a very scary looking man. He had hair all over his face.. And he changed into a gorilla… Kimi got a man that looked a lot like mine.. But he had a purple costume instead of a yellow one. His power was… I think spitting acid.. Or spraying weird goo, that came from his mouth. I honestly don't know I was busy with macho Joe..

Sophie, Louise, and the two Angelas began to pick the lock on the large door. One of the guards noticed them, and guess which guard it was… Macho Joe.. He grabbed Sophie's arm. She screamed, as he shocked her. "Oi! That's my sister you are shocking!" I screamed. I ran towards him, but a large hand already got there before me. The hand picked the man up, and swung him into a nearby wall. The man lay helpless on the floor. He did not move.

"DO NOT TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" bellowed Christopher. All of the guards backed off, and ran down the corridor. "Thanks.." blushed Sophie, as she kissed Chris on the lips. "Why are you sooo cranky?" I asked, while grinning. He turned around, and nearly bit my face off. "He just hasn't had food yet…" said Angela blankly, as she rolled her eyes. The other Angela began to laugh.

We all entered the room, which was behind the large door. It felt like a fucking icebox. I could see my air, that I breathed in front of me. I stared at the large tubes, that held a sort of green goo. I almost screamed, when I saw a girl's face in the glass.

"What the fuck?" asked Chris, as he stared at the girl. David knocked on the glass, the girl did not move. "Who the fuck is this?" he questioned. Angela took her GPS do-da thingy out of her pocket, and placed it near the glass. She began to press some buttons. "This is Numbuh 54." said Angela, as she stared at the girl. The girl had black hair, with a pink flower clipped into it. She was wearing a red jumpsuit. "Numbuh 54... Isn't she Fred's Mum?" asked Sophie, as she pulled her black hair into a pony-tail. Christopher, and Angela both nodded their heads. I turned my head, and saw Kimi trying to search for something. "What the crud are you doing?" I asked. "I'm just snooping…" she said, with innocent eyes. She then continue to look at some keyboard, and some other buttons. I nodded my head… But something caught my eye.. Madison..

"MADISON!" I screamed. I ran as fast as I could to the end of the room. (Which was quite long, as it's a very big room) "Madison.. What have they done to you?" I said out loud. I placed my hand and the side of my cheek on the glass tube. A few tears fell down my face.. I was so happy to find her.

The others were still near the other end of room. They were trying hard to run fast. "I'm gonna get you out of this place.. And I will never leave you ever again.." I said into the glass. I kissed it softly, before anyone could see. I then let go of the glass, and searched around the room trying to find some sharp thing…

"Oh my god…" said Kimi. She stared up at Madison. A few tears rolled down her cheek. She then turned her head, and saw Charlie. "Charlie!" she shouted. She almost fell into the tube, because of the high speed she was going. "That bitch!" she screamed. She stomped her foot, and the tube cracked a little. "Whoops.." she said, while stepping back a bit. As she did this, the whole tube cracked, and Charlie fell on the floor. "You idiot.." said Sophie, as she glared at Kimi. "What happened to not calling your sister names?" I asked, as I glared at Sophie. She shrugged her shoulders. Louise searched the room… She couldn't see Trevor, anywhere.. "Where is he?" she wondered out loud.

"Hey, Kimi.. Can you stomp your foot again?" I asked nicely, while staring at Madison. "No Kimi.. Don't.. and Ben don't be stupid…" said Angela, as the younger Angela strolled around the room. "We just need to find something, that can break the glass…" she said, while placing a hand on the glass. "Move!" shouted younger Angela. Everyone turned around, to see a red axe in her hand. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" asked Angela. "Yes!" she stated, as she hut the glass with the axe. Immediately the glass broke, and Madison feel out of the glass. Before she could touch the ground, I caught her in my arms.

"Ow.." said a voice, we all turned and saw Charlie shakily standing up. "Charlie!" shouted Kimi. She ran to him, and began to kiss him all over his face. Just as Kimi shouted Madison woke up too. "Ben… BEN!" she said, as her eyes unfocused and refocused. She hugged me tightly, as I hugged her back. "I missed you…" I said, while I kissed her cheek. "I love you.." she whispered into my ear. Chills went up my spine, as I stared at Madison.

A loud knock made us all jump, as we saw the door opening. "So where do we put this kid?" asked a guy, as he carried in.. Trevor.. "In one of the tubes, idiot-.." began the woman. She saw us, and immediately took out a black wipe. "Kids… I hate kids…" she said, as she stared at us. "Adults.. I hate adults…" I said. Madison giggled under her breath.

David, Chris, and I all got into our fighting positions. We began to fight against the two of them. A woman began to do flips over everything, as I tried to chase after her. And the man began to turn into a weird fly creature. "What the crud?" Sophie asked, as she stared at the creature. Louise ran towards Trevor, who was lying on the floor. She began to slap his face. "Trevor.. Trevor!" she pleaded. He did not move. "Trevor I'll do anything for you…" she said, he still didn't move. "TREVOR I LOVE YOU!" she screamed. Trevor still didn't move… The lazy ass… "Trevor.. I'm removing my bra and pants.." said Louise, as she sat beside him. He immediately shot up, and stared at Louise. "You lied.." he said, with puppy dog eyes. "You pervert!" she said, as she slapped him. "Ow.. Sorry… Come here you!" he said, as he attacked Louise, with kisses. She blushed, when he placed his hand on her arss.

I chuckled, as I still chased after the woman. She was fast, really fast… "Give up little boy.." she turned her head towards me. I smirked, as Kimi stood in front of her. As the woman turned around, Kimi punched her in the gut. The woman fell to the ground, unconscious. The man flew over to his companion, and began to cry. "Joanne!" he screamed. But she did not answer.

"You.. You little dirt bag!" he shouted, he then began to attacked Kimi and me. "Get away from them!" shouted Past Angela, as she spray a sort of pink substance in the man's face. He cried in pain, as his face began to burn, and turn into acid. "Ahhh!" he screamed. He then exploded and blue goo landed on the young Angela.

"C'mon, we need to get the rest of the operatives.." suggested Louise, while Chris tried to hold in his laughter. "Shut up!" shouted both of the Angelas. We all began to smash the glass, and the operatives fell onto the floor.

We did this for ten minutes, until the very last one. "This is the last one.." said Charlie, as he cracked the tube. A little nine year old fell on the floor. He immediately stood up from the ground.

We were about to leave the room, until the floor began to shake and move upwards… _What was happening?…_

_**How did you like it?… I hope you are happy! And didn't forget me! And also there will be about 3-4 more chapters then it will be finished xx Yay! 3 I get to upload my new fanfic woooo =] anyway I just noticed all the kids swear, and the parents don't lol :P**_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


	30. The Battle Commends

_**Chapter 30**_

_**The Battle Commends **_

_Normal Point of View_

The floor stopped finally, after ten minutes. "Where the crud are we?" asked Ben, as he stared into the dark room, that they had entered. "Welcome.." said a voice. Chills spread threw the future operatives' backs. "She's here…" was all Louise said. The lights in the room flickered on, and a large hall was lit up. (The exact hall, the KND dance was held in)

"Hello… Nice to see your ugly faces again.." said Future Lizzie, as she sat on a throne chair, that was positioned on the stage. The other Lizzie stood beside her. They both held smug faces.

"Lizzie stop your mind fucking games!" shouted Trevor, as he held Louise's hand. "But.. If I do… Where's the fun in that?" questioned future Lizzie, as she snorted evilly.

"You really should see professional help…" suggested Chris, while a few of the future kids nodded. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" screamed a crazy older Lizzie. She then pressed a small grey button. Two strange looking men walked into the room, with Sector V, and surprisingly Patton, Fanny, Jason and Ai. "Mum!" shouted David, as he smiled towards his mother. His mother returned the favour, with a small smile.

"Welcome… I'm glad you can join us.. We were getting quite lonely…" said Lizzie, as she laughed with her older self. The two men, unchained the sixteen year olds, and left them with their future children. "Dad!" shouted Madison, as she and Trevor hugged their father. "Thanks.." said Fanny, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We were getting to you.." said Trevor, while shaking his head at his mother. "Sure you were…" said Fanny threw her Irish accent. They all had a family group hug. The other parents soon had a quick family hug. "Enough with the soppy family romance!" demanded older Lizzie. "Lizzie you have no control over us.. We can do what we like!" shouted Sophie, as her boyfriend and mother nodded their heads. "Yeah.. And no one can stop us… not even if you had an army…" stated Kimi, as she stuck her tongue out at her. "I just _love_ your choice of words.." Older Lizzie smiled.

She then clicked her button again, and a panel on the floor slid away.

Mist and dust filled the room, and no one could see… Until it lifted. A large group of villains… or.. An _army _stood in the panel's place. "Kimi, you jinx.." said Ben, as he slapped his forehead. Madison then stood on his foot. "Ow!" he screamed, when he held his foot in pain. "That's what you get honey.." stated Madison, while kissing him on the cheek.

"Stop with the romantic shit!" screamed Lizzie. She had enough. This was the last straw. "Minions get them!" screamed future Lizzie. The group then launched themselves onto the small crowd of children.

Kimi, and Madison let out a girlish scream. Everyone stared at them. "What.. We're being attacked!" shouted Madison, as she punched a man in the gut. Sophie laughed, while she kicked a pair of baldy men in the shins. Ben ran around, as he tripped up about twenty villains. Louise, and Trevor, and David randomly selected their victims. The two Angelas were being attacked by a LARGE man, in a red costume. Kimi, Charlie and Christopher attacked Night brace and his nephew. The present operatives attacked the remaining villains, which were a lot.

The two Lizzies began to laugh hysterically, as they watched their enemies fighting. The future Lizzie ordered the present Lizzie to do something, for she left the room.

"You are all mine…" future Lizzie whispered, while clapping her hands together. Lizzie came back into the room, she had a evil grin on her face. "They're ready…" she stated, as she smiled towards her older self. The other Lizzie began to laughing uncontrollably, while Lizzie stared at her. A flash of thunder struck outside… it was like it was all planned…

As the last of the villains fell to the ground, all of the operatives stared at each other… They were doing quite well… but.. It was too easy. "Give up Lizzie.. It's over!" shouted Nigel, while staring around the room. The rest of the operatives nodded their heads, while they moved closer to the evil woman. "Fools… Do you really think this is the end…" stated Future Lizzie. She then pressed a little button underneath her throne.

Loud bangs were heard through out the room, it sounded like hundreds of children were jumping up and down on the floor. Everyone stared at the door, as they waited for the army to march in… But instead the army came from the floor, as it opened to reveal a downstairs lab. Clones of all the KND and TND (TKND) marched from the ground. Everyone was speechless.

"Your own clones will finish you of.. Who needs useless old villains.." laughed Lizzie. "Bitch!" screamed a little boy, that looked about twelve. Sophie nodded her head in agreement.

"ATTACK!" shrieked Lizzie. The clones jumped high in the air, and began attacking themselves.

"Ahhh!" screamed a terrified seven year old, as she was attacked by five of her clones. Madison turned into a tiger, while each of her clones turned into wolves. Ben was chased around the room by his. Louise and Nigel were jumped by theirs. Rachel did flips over the villains' bodies, as she was trying to get away from hers. Trevor was zooming around in the air, as his clones did the same. Hoagie threw a couple of metal rods at his… but they only ducked. Abby fired her mustard gun at hers, but they only dodged it, and ran threw people. Wally threw fire balls at his, as Kuki did the same with hers except with water. David threw icicles at his clones, but they did not wound that much. Fanny began to throw everything that was in the room… Even Christopher's spear spoon from his back pocket. And speaking of Chris.. He was currently tied with his own arms, by his clones. "Chris!" shouted Sophie, as she tried to make her way towards her boyfriend. But somehow her clones had gotten a hold of her arms, and dragged her to another part of the room. They began to screeching, like dolphins in her ears.. (Ouch) Kimi was being sat on by her clones, in a crater she had accidentally made.. Charlie sent his clones flying into a wall.. He was trying to help Kimi with her problems. Patton made the problem even more difficult… He made more of himself, than before.. And so did his clones. Ai did karate on hers, but they had the shield power same as her. Jason stomped his way threw the room, his clones followed closely behind.

Angela and her past self hid behind a corner. "What are we going to do?" asked Past Angela. "Angela doesn't know… But we better think fast.." replied Angela. They stared at each other, until they both thought of the same thing.. "The watches!" they both said in unison.

One by one all of the operatives dropped to their knees, in front of the great and powerful Lizzie and her younger self… "My plan is working perfectly!" said a very delighted Lizzie. They both nodded their heads, and began laughing. "You won't be able to get away with this!" commanded Charlie, while he and Kimi were tied together. "But I'm already getting away with it.." chuckled Future Lizzie. "Not so fast!" shouted Angela.

Everyone looked hopeful, while the pair stood by side each other. "And what does the wonderful, and smart Angela have in sort for us?" said Future Lizzie threw sarcasm. "Oh.. Nothing.. Just to remember to say hello to your Ex-boyfriend from me…" giggled past Angela. She wiggled her fingers, as both Lizzies stared confused at each other. The future Lizzie stared directly at the current Nigel in front of her. He glared back at her.

"What do you mean, you stupid girl!" screamed a frustrated Lizzie. "She's not stupid.." said a male voice, from behind the Angelas. Both Lizzies stared in horror… "My, my.. You've been letting yourself go.. Haven't you.." laughed the male voice. "And is that bags I see underneath your eyes.." laughed a female voice. "EWW!" screamed another. All of the villains, good guys, and people that were just there.. Like the janitor.. stared up at the group of adults, that stood beside the two teenagers. "_Nigel Uno_.." said the Future Lizzie with venom in her voice. The man in question sneered, while his wife held onto his hand. "She really does have bags underneath her eyes.." said a girl, who looked about twelve. She had shoulder length orange hair, with a blue streak. Also she had light brown eyes, and little freckles on her cheeks. She was wearing a white shirt, with a light grey polo-shirt over it, with a black skirt, and sneakers. "She does, doesn't she Nellie." said an older Ai, as she laughed and high-fived the twelve year old.

The older Kuki giggled underneath her breath, as a girl with bright blue eyes, blonde hair in a pony-tail, and wearing a pair of light orange shorts, black sneakers with a white top; whispered into her ear. "You're so funny, Rosie." laughed the older Kuki. "Thanks." smiled the girl. "Okay…What's going on here?" asked a very confused present Nigel. "Well… Angela sent us a distress call… from her time watch.. So here we are…" smiled the future Abby. "Wait.. I thought you said you lost your time watch?.." asked Chris, while staring at his sister. "Oh.. I found it in the basement…" replied the past Angela. She then held up her watch, which was on her wrist. "But how did Lizzie get the watches?" asked an confused Kimi, as she stared at the Angelas. "She somehow waited until all of us were distracted…" said future Rachel, as Mr and Mrs Gilligan stared at their daughter. Christopher did the same.

The girl was standing beside Rosie, began to giggle and wave at Lee and Sonya. "Hello, mum and dad!" she said, while continuing to giggle. She was wearing a green top, that said 'Arcane Police' on it. She also had her blonde hair in pleats, with a sparkly clip in at the side. She also wore a black skirt, and white dolly shoes. She also had bright blue eyes.

"Gail!" said Rosie. Both Lee and Sonya blushed, as they hid their faces. A couple of the KND operatives stared at each other, as to say 'what the?..' But then Knight brace, his older self and his nephew traded money with other villains. "I knew it…Told you Daniel!" shouted an teen boy, who had dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a long white Lab coat, and jeans, with black sneakers. "Damn you George!" shouted Daniel. He had light orange hair, that was shoulder length, and dark grey eyes. He was wearing a purple t-shirt which said 'LOUD MUSIC', with denim jeans, and white sneakers. "Hello!" screamed a furious future Lizzie. Everyone stopped what they were doing… They all turned towards the evil bitch-.. Did I say bitch.. I meant woman..

"Oh hi.." Christ blankly said. "We're in the middle of a fight.. Which I'm winning…" demanded future Lizzie. "Not anymore…" grinned future Wally. All of the adults, and a few kids behind them, charged and attacked the villains.

Zaps and bangs everywhere. Everyone was either fighting their clones.. Or someone else's clones. The future Wally was fighting along side his wife. He was absorbing his son's clones' powers, on the other hand his wife was turning into all kinds of things, to beat of her cousin's clones. Turning into anything - aliens, everyday objects,.. _anything. _

Mr and Mrs Gilligan were fighting against their younger selves' clones. Future Hoagie was invisible, while future Abby was wrapping her hair around her victims. Future Nigel spat acid and poisons at his victims, while his wife zapped people with her gun, and saw threw everyone with her X-ray vision. Future Ai and Jason were dodging attacks from David's clones.

The future kids were fighting each other's clones, and some of the future villains. All were doing quite well.

Kimi was ducking and dodging Sticky Beard Jr, the Pirate, and his large pink lollipop stick. As she did a flip and landed on his head, she noticed Gail falling to the ground by Future Sandy and Mushi. When Sticky Beard's son was out conscious, she quickly ran towards her future Uncle and Auntie. "Get away from her Auntie Mushi!" shouted Kimi. Mushi evilly laughed. Future Sandy kept Gail on the ground, while she went after Kimi.

Charlie was helping Brandon, Lewis and Nellie with the Crazy Cat Lady and her Niece. "Seriously I thought I've already defeated you!" shouted Charlie, while he blew some cats into the window frames. "You will never defeat us!" screamed the Crazy Cat Lady's niece. "Oh yeah…" began Nellie, as she threw yarn out of an open window. Immediately all of the cats and crazy woman and niece ran after it.

"Suckers!" shouted Brandon, as the Crazy Cat Lady and her niece floated about in Space. "Damn!" the Crazy Cat Lady purred. Brandon high-fived his brother, Lewis. "That was fricking awesome!" shouted Lewis, as he pumped his fist into the air. "Boys.." said Nellie underneath her breath. Just then the Common Cold's annoying cousins, Snot and Booger grabbed hold of Charlie and Brandon. "Eww.." said Brandon, as a green goo went all over his new 'Nightmare Town' t-shirt.

The present Sector V, and friends were fighting Lizzie's own clones. "Seriously, how much more of Lizzie do we need to fight with?" questioned Patton, as he and Fanny ducked from one of the clones' legs. "I don't know!" shouted Fanny. Madison and Rachel fired fire-rays at the clone. She began to burn into ash.

After long five minutes all of the clones, and villains were defeated. "Yes!" shouted Ben, as he high-fived his father, and Wally. "Now Lizzie! It's over now!" demanded Nigel, as he and his future self took a few steps towards the stage, Future Lizzie was sitting on. "Boohoo.. I guess you can arrest me now.." said Future Lizzie, with a smirk. Lizzie began to laugh. She then pressed a button, and immediately all of the operatives were bunched up into a group. Sector V, and friends were the ones remaining.

"Lizzie let them go! They're only children!" shouted Future Rachel, as she pointed towards the young ones. "I think not!" laughed Future Lizzie. She then pressed a button on her light blue belt that was around her waist. Like the operatives they were all grouped together. "Why can't we move!" demanded Kuki. "Because it's an invisible shield.. You can not escape now!" laughed both of the Lizzies. Just then Future Lizzie's two daughters walked onto the stage. "Hello Old Lady." laughed Rebecca, while Susan evilly giggled. Louise stuck the finger up to the girls. She was really pissed now…

"You really are like your mother…" said Future Abby, while Future Hoagie nodded his head. "Now… let's get this show on the road.." laughed Lizzie, as Future Lizzie clasped her hands together.

"Well… this didn't go to plan…" began Christopher. Everyone immediately shot him a look.

_**Omg sorry I took soo long, but I've had lot's of English, Maths, and Chemistry exams.. Anyway I hope you like this one =] 3 This is well be finished very soon. X Bye x**_

_**From littlemissfg**_


	31. Confusion all the way

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Confusion all the Way**_

Everyone stood still, looking up at the evil faces on the stage. They all laughed at their trapped victims. "What should we do with them first. Mother?" asked Susan, with a wicked smile. "I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for torturing.." smirked Rebecca. They both laughed, as they approached the group of teens. "To bad you have to go home.." smirked older Nigel. Both of them looked shocked, but their faces still kept the evil on them. "What are you talking about-.." began older Lizzie, when a portal out of nowhere stood next beside the twins. A large hand came out from it, and grabbed hold of them both. They screamed, as they fell threw the portal. It sucked them up, and then doing it to itself also. "What just happened?" whispered a very confused Kimi. Both Christopher, and Ben shrugged.

"What did you do to my daughters!" screamed Lizzie. She ran down from the stage, and stood in front of the future Nigel. She then began to glare at him. If looks could kill, should would have killed everyone in the room. "I haven't done anything.. But your husband did.. He thought you had taken it to far, by including your daughters, so he took them back home." Older Nigel said, while grinning. "He wouldn't.. He couldn't anyway, he left them to their Gran, and left to Hawaii on a Business trip." gulped a fearful older Lizzie. The older Nigel merely laughed. "He told you that, so you would not suspect him. He has been on our side for ages. He even tried to hand-cuff you to a radiator, but you woke up before he could do it." he replied. "Lies!" screamed Lizzie. "Nope.." said older Rachel with glee. Lizzie stared at her. Hard. She had enough of this old chick. Lizzie grabbed the older Rachel by the throat. Everyone looked, and gasped.

"Let her go!" shouted both Nigels. The teen Rachel, stared with watery eyes. Angry eyes. "Make me." Lizzie gritted her teeth. Angela pulled something out of her pocket.. Wouldn't be surprised if she pulled out hundred of things. Her pockets can hold so much things.. "You asked for this." said Angela. The thing was round in her palm. It looked extremely shiny, and silvery. She pulled the little cord at the top, and flung it at the younger Lizzie's face. She yelped, as the cold hard surface slapped her face. She thought she was poisoned or better yet dying. But she simply fell to the floor in a heap, with her eyes closed tight. Her chest was moving up and down. Which meant she was still breathing.. _Unfortunately_.

As Lizzie's body fell to the floor, the past Angela had suddenly disappeared. She must have went back to her own time..

"What did you do to me?" asked the older Lizzie. "What makes you think we did anything?.. She just must of felt tired.. for no reason." said Christopher, while rolling his eyes. The two Abbys, and Angela slapped their heads. Christopher must have been tired or even hungry, because he was telling jokes.. At Hoagie's standards. "Not funny.. At all dude." stated Trevor, as he crossed his arms. David nodded his head, and stared at his cousins. (Well his mum's cousin's daughters) They too shook their heads at the lame joke. "Shut up.. I'm starving, I haven't had anything to eat since this morning.." he said, as he glared at Ben. "Lies." coughed Madison. He quickly turned towards her. "What makes you say that Madison.." questioned Kuki. "Because.. While everyone was away, he quickly took candy bars out of Wally's and Hoagie's jacket pockets." she replied while grinning. "You little ass!" said Wally, as he clenched his fists. Hoagie awkwardly stared at his best-friend, then angrily at his son. "You took the chilidog didn't you?" asked Hoagie, as he tried to hide the sorrow in his voice. Christopher sadly nodded his head. Hoagie almost cried, he was saving that for later. "You really are my son aren't you.." laughed the older Hoagie, as he ruffled his son's hair. Christopher grinned up at him.

Lizzie glared. _They were always happy.. Never alone, and never sad.. It's like they're full of 'stuff' which can't be broken.., _thought future Lizzie.

_Lizzie, maybe it's love_. Nigel said through his mind power. Lizzie gasped, and stared down harder on him. Lizzie shook her head, and continued her stare.

"Let's play some games.." said Lizzie, after a moment of silence. Everyone gulped, as Lizzie pressed a couple of buttons. Two kids in the other group screamed, and coward onto the floor. They were gasping, and holding their heads. "Lizzie.." said older Rachel angrily. Her past self stared helplessly at the children. "No.. Rachel! No! I am the one in charge!" Lizzie screamed. Everyone was hoping for a miracle. They needed some help.. Any help.

Adult Rachel stared at something behind Lizzie. No one had noticed her. "What do you plan to do with us?" she asked, while trying to distract Lizzie. Adult Hoagie, and Patton followed her stare, and they too saw… the older Ai. "Simple.. I'm going to wait until my glorious army, that is currently sleeping-.." began Lizzie, as she stared down at the villains who were unconscious. "-.. And after that.. Well let's just say none of you will get out of here.. ALIVE!" grinned Lizzie, as she began to laugh. But as she was about to sit down on her throne, a long pole collided with her arm. "OW!" yelped older Lizzie.

"Ai!" said a very shocked young Kuki. "You!" said Lizzie, as she cursed underneath her breath. "Hello.." said older Ai, full of venom. "This will be so easy." laughed older Lizzie, while holding her dangerous remote. Older Ai aimed her pole at Lizzie, but somehow she managed to dodge the attacks. "Don't think it will be so easy." cackled Lizzie. She then pressed a button on her one of her many remotes, and older Ai began to tremble and fall to her knees. The pole landed beside Lizzie, and she grasped it with her hand.

"Don't touch her!" spat future Jason, furiously. "Why.. No one is going to stop me!" smiled Lizzie evilly. She then pointed a small black metal gun, at older Ai's head. It was a real gun.. No boogers, mustard.. Or any other form of gross food products. She was going to _kill _future Ai, with bullets.

"If you even try to hurt Ai, I will personally fucking crack your head open!" glared adult Jason, as he turned into a were-wolf. Everyone who was stuck in the same shield as him, moved slightly back. He growled, as he showed his fangs. "No one can get past my shield, well.. Maybe except Ai." laughed Lizzie. She then pulled the trigger. A bang, and a screamed was heard through out the whole of the room. Older Ai's brains were splattered on the stage's floor. Everyone turned to the now dead future Ai.

"AI!" bellowed older Jason. Ai stared down at herself.. This was her future.. Ai let some tears fall down her cheeks. Jason closely held her.

Future Jason growled and howled. He then bit threw the invisible barrier, between him and Lizzie. He ripped at it for ages, until finally he broke threw. He ran towards the stage. Future Lizzie looked completely gob-smacked. He held his be-loved wife in his arms. Her blood seeped threw his t-shirt. A tear rolled down from his left eye. He then glared at Lizzie. He got up from the floor, and sprinted towards Lizzie. He was almost there, when two Lizzie clones came out from nowhere. He had no other choice, than to tear them limb to limb.

"Hey, has anyone seen me?" asked future Kuki. Everyone looked around, until they noticed her fighting with the real Lizzie. "This is for my cousin!" screamed Kuki. She then began to punch, and kick at Lizzie. She kicked her in the stomach, and then the shins. Lizzie hopped out of her way. "You brat!" she spat, as she punched Kuki's back.

Kuki hauled in pain. "KOOKS!" screamed both of the Wallys. "Get the fuck away from my cousin!" shouted the older Ai, who had magically came back from life. "Right! I'm confused!" shouted Ai. A few heads nodded, and even some of the adults too. "Ah!" screamed Lizzie. Before anyone could blink, future Ai pushed Lizzie onto her throne, and by accident Lizzie was ejected into the air. She then landed onto the ground, after hitting into a wall, full force. "I told you Abby!" shouted Wally, while pointing towards Lizzie. "What?" questioned a confused Abby. "Pigs can fly!" grinned Wally. Abby stared at him for a minute, until she broke into fits of laughter.

The future Ai, ran towards the future Jason as he changed back to himself. They both embraced each other with a passionate kiss. "Ew.. Get a room!" shouted a random teen, as Ben and Wally scrunched up their noses. "We might just do that." replied older Jason. Future Ai giggled, as he unexpectedly picked her up, bridal style. "Aww." said all of the girls. The guys shuffled a bit awkwardly.

A confused villain awoken from his slumber. He stared around the room, with wonder. "What the heck happened?" he grunted. "Nothing.." said a few kids. "This is actually a dream.. You are currently cuddling a Relaxing Nap- Rainbow Monkey in your bed." said the future Kuki. Everyone nodded and the villain still looked confused. "Goodnight…" said Angela, after loosing her patience. She pulled out a gun and shot at the guy. He then fell asleep like the younger Lizzie did.

"I need to get one of those.." said Wally, while his future wife slapped him. "Hey, that's my job." said younger Kuki. They both glared at each other until they were in fits of laughter.

"Hey, love birds.. Get us out of here…" said Patton, while motioning around him. "Aw.. Sorry.." laughed future Jason, while older Ai giggled. She then clicked a button on the throne, and suddenly everyone could move again. "Thank god! I was getting a bit too close to Patton.." said Fanny, as she crossed her arms. "And what's that meant to mean.." asked Patton. The pair were now arguing about standing next to each other.. Everyone even their future selves backed away from them.

The air on Earth, hadn't smelt so much clear before. It felt freshening. All of the villains were sent back to the future in a black space-ship. A few of the kids from the Moon Base looked a bit terrified, and had gotten the day off. As for the adults from the future, were standing in front of their past selves. "I guess we need to leave now.." began Brandon awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess.." said Sophie sadly. Everyone was standing in a neat circle, a small van, large enough to fit three people inside stood behind them. "Do you think Lizzie will get _better_?" asked Kimi, while feeling sorry for Lizzie. "Yeah.. She'll be happy with her new cell.." laughed Charlie. "How?" asked Wally. "Because.. She's in the new knitting programme, for the evillest villains, even Father has been there.." laughed Louise. Everyone began laughing, until they heard a few swearing and banging. "Get your hands off me!" screamed the younger Lizzie, as they took her to a different ship. This one of bright red, and marked 'Artic Prison' on the side. "Bye now.." said Kuki, with a big smile. Lizzie glared at them, as the two guards continued to drag her into the ship. Her older self was fast asleep, so there was no trouble there. The two guards put her in the green ship, and both of the ships took off.

"Okay, guys lets go.." began the older Rachel, while a few of the teens looked sad. "But I just got here!" demanded Nellie, as she crossed her arms. "Well you can just explain to your mother why you're late for dinner.. Because you were in the past.." said the older Nigel. "I'll just say I was with Louise.." said Nellie, as she stuck her tongue out at her Uncle. "Yeah.. Sure just bring me into this.." laughed Louise. "No.. you're not lying for her Louise.." began the future Nigel, when the older Rachel gave him a look. He shook his head, and continued to stared down hard at the young teen. "For Goodness sake Nigel, just let them stay.." laughed the older Rachel. The older Nigel's smile returned to his serious face. "Fine honey.." he grinned, while kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay.. So what should we do first.." asked Ben, while clapping his hands together. "Don't know what you're going to do.. But we're leaving.." stated the older Abby. "What?" asked Madison, while staring at her. "Sorry but we can't stay here all day, need to go home." laughed future Jason, as he held hands with the future Ai. The adults began to laugh and hugged their past selves. Older Wally pressed a button on one of the watches, and a portal popped out of nowhere. "Bye guys.. And no alcohol.." said the older Nigel, sternly. "Oh stop being a spoil-sport.." giggled the older Kuki, as the group was scooped up into the portal. "Well that wasn't weird at all.." said Hoagie nervously. "I know, I've sort of switched off.. Since I'm so confused with it all.." stated Wally, while Kuki tightly hugged him. "Same man.." said Patton, and Jason at the same time. "Let's have a party.." suggested Fanny. Everyone stared at her as if she was mad.. "Are you serious.. We just fought with like hundreds of villains, and the two Lizzies and you want to have a party?." said Patton. His face turned from a frown to a smile. "Why not.." laughed Patton, while kissing his girlfriend's cheek. Making her blush in the process. The others joined in the laughter, and began to make the slow walk home.. To the Tree house.

_**DONE! IT'S FNISHED!**_

_**KIDDING ON…. THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER AND I HOPE EVERYONE.. Opps forgot I was on caps.. Anyway I hope everyone likes the next chapter, full of fluff and drama! And drink ;) x**_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


	32. Barrels of Beer

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Barrels of beer**_

Soft snoring was heard all around the living room. Except from a grunting and a chomping sound in the kitchen. Christopher of course.. "Man, I'm starving.." he said to the kitchen, as he binged on chocolate and crisps. Sophie yawned, as she awoke from the couch. She entered the kitchen, and saw her boyfriend drinking milk from the carton. "Chris!" said a very shocked Sophie. He almost dropped the carton, while he turned to her. "Hey.." he said, as the milk in his mouth dribbled out of his mouth. "How charming.." she laughed, while reaching over for a napkin. She then wiped his chin. "Thanks.." he said, while blushing. "Don't thank me, just yet.. You have some errands to do for me.." the girl replied, threw her grin. The boy gulped. "Does this involve me going to the store?" he asked, while staring down at his girlfriend. "Yip.. I made you a list.." she said evilly, while pulling out a long bit of paper she had written earlier. It stretched down to her knees.. Quite a lot of shopping. "Damn.. I hate you.." he stated, as he grabbed the list and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too." she giggled, while smirking. She then took the rest of the carton of milk and finished it. He exited the kitchen, with a face full of sorrow. She laughed, as she took out a bowl and a box of Rainbow Monkey Cereal. (Not really made from the real monkeys)

"Hey, where's Chris?" asked Charlie, while gulping down some orange juice. It had been two long hours, and everyone was up.. Except from Wally..

"Sophie made him get food, decorations, and drink.." laughed Ben. "Wouldn't he be back by now?" chuckled David, as he held Angela's hand. "Probably crawling his way to the Tree house.. Since he's got lots of bags.." said Nellie blankly. Hoagie, Rachel, Kuki, Ai, Jason and Patton laughed. "What.. It's probably true.." stated Nellie, when the adults' faces turned back to shocked faces. "Really?.. How much stuff do we need?" questioned Nigel. "Not that much.. Just lots of people that are coming.." replied Sophie, with a smile. "But how do you even know who's coming, we haven't asked anyone yet?.." wondered Rachel. "Well.." began Sophie. Everyone turned towards her. "You didn't did you.." said Louise. "How many people?" asked her twin brother. "Well.. If you count the whole KND and TND, and some people from school.. I think about six hundred.." said Sophie, as she was about to leave the kitchen. Kimi spat out her Red Cola beverage. "Six.." she choked. "Hundred.." Nigel said the rest of the sentence. "Sophie!" shouted Ben, as well as Louise, and Trevor. Madison and Charlie awkwardly stared at each other, as Sophie was chased around the living room.

A loud knock, made everyone stop in their tracks. Fanny answered the door. "Sorry, but if yer selling cookies, you better have chocolate chip!" she bellowed, when she opened the door. Chris gulped in a large amount of air, and collapsed onto the floor. "Aw, thank you Honey!" said Sophie, excitedly while taking some of the shopping bags he had. "God, Sophie.." was all Chris was able to say. Everyone began to take the shopping bags into the kitchen, while Chris lay on the floor.. Resting. "Wow, he got everything on my list.." laughed Sophie, as she took out colourful banners, multiple balloons, and plastic cups and plates. All of the group began to do their assigned jobs, by Louise and Nigel.

Wally awoke from his slumber, at four o'clock in the afternoon. He had the best sleep, he had ever had. (which lasted 8 hours) He yawned, and began to stretched into the decorated living room, kitchen and other rooms. Banners were placed on the walls, and balloons were tied to the lights. They went from blue, red, and yellow to pink and green. The banners themselves said Let's Party all over them. Seven sets of tables were sitting out in the living room, all over the room. Plateful of different foods were lying on top of them; ranging from sausages with bacon, ham and cheese on little sticks, peanut and jelly sandwiches, doughnuts, biscuits, and custard cream pie, with different flavours of ice cream. Beside the food, was the different juices, and alcohol (Provided by Nigel's parents) which went from bright red, orange, green to dull brown (Beer) and pink. Wally was almost blinded from the disco lights that were flashing in his eyes. "What happened in here then?" he asked, while scratching his head. "C'mon Dad! I need your help lifting these barrels of beer." shouted Ben, while standing at the front door, with five barrels behind him. "Are you allowed that?" Wally asked. "Yeah.. Phoned ye and you said yeah." he replied, as he tried not to look in his father's eyes. "Yeah, sure.. You're only getting a maximum of two cans of beer.." replied Wally, sternly. "Yes, yes, whatever.." Ben grumbled, while he tried to lift a barrel of beer into the room. Wally strolled over to his son, and began heaving some barrels in.

"I love parties!" giggled Kuki excitedly, while picking out some good CD's for the party. "Same!" shouted Kimi, and Madison as they laughed together. Abby held up a CD, that looked a bit out-dated.

"We need that one!" shouted Kuki, as she snatched the CD from Abby's hand. "C'mon mum.. Not Rebecca Black.." groaned Sophie, as she tried to grip the CD. (Sorry to any Rebecca Black fans..) "But it's got Prom Night on it!" shouted Kuki, as the pair fought it out for the CD. "No!" shouted Sophie. "Hey, what about Katy Perry, Last Friday Night?" asked Kimi, threw the noise of shouting of her sister and mother. "Yeah, I love that song, it's one of my favourites.. Even though it's a bit out of date.." smiled Madison, while Louise nodded her head. "Hey girls what's up.." began Trevor, when he noticed Kuki and Sophie squabbling. "Rebecca Black CD?" he asked, when they all nodded. "How did you know that?" asked Abby. "Because they're like that back home.." laughed Trevor, as he kissed Louise's cheek. "Hey, Monty wanna be my date." he said, while winking. "I fucking hate you!" Louise said, as she punched him on the arm. "Ow.. I take that as a yes, then.." he chuckled, as he cradled his sore arm. "Monty?" asked both Kuki and Abby. "Long story.. Dad was drunk, when he was doing Charlie's birth certificate.. And well he thought it would be fair for me, to have a boy's name.. since he gave Charlie a girl's name.." replied Louise, as she began making up a _special_ punch. "Ha, ha.. Really?" laughed Abby, while Kuki was giggling. "Yeah.." she said with anger. "What's his name?" asked Kuki towards Kimi. Kimi began to laugh, and whispered something in her mother's ear. "Emily! Pahahaha!" chuckled Kuki. When Kuki shouted that, both Rachel and Charlie walked into the kitchen. "Who called me?" asked Charlie, while Rachel stared at him strangely. "Did someone say my mum's name?" asked Rachel. Everyone's faces turned from smiles to serious. Everyone shook their heads. "We must be hearing things.." stated Charlie, as his mum nodded. They both left the kitchen. All of the girls, including Trevor burst into laughter.

Nigel shouted at the younger ones, telling them to hurry with moving the furniture. "Hey, Uncle Nigel!" shouted Nellie, while she lay on the couch. "Yeah?" he asked, while ticking off a list on his clipboard. "Do you think this is right?" she asked, as the four boys around her, held the couch by it's legs. "No.. It has to go to the left of room.." replied Nigel, while walking away to see the others. The boys heaved, and moved the couch to the other side of the room. Nellie lay back, and stared at the ceiling, as the couch she was on moved. "Nellie get your ass off the damn couch!" shouted Lewis, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Yeah, you weigh a ton!" shouted John, her brother. "But where's the fun in that?" asked Nellie, while placing her hands behind her head, and smirking evilly. Her other brother Roy, began to get annoyed and he 'accidentally' pushed her off. "Hey!" shouted Nellie, when she landed on the floor. "What.. You were in my way!" said Roy, as he stuck his tongue out at her. She just rolled her eyes, and stood up and strolled away.

"Okay.. Everything is all done.. Except from the guests arriving and getting us clothes.." began Charlie, as he stood beside his dad. "Yeah, I wonder where you're going to get clothes?" Nigel asked out loud. As if like magic, a blue Swirly portal appeared above them, and a black bag fell out on top of their heads. "Ow.." said Charlie, while Ben and Chris opened the bag. "Hey, there's my black check shirt!" stated Chris, as he took out his shirt that had a hood at the back. He also took out a pair of dark blue denim jeans, with green Converse Shoes. "Aw, Dad packed my blue denim shirt." smiled Ben, as he lifted out his shirt, with a pair of black skinny combat trousers, with blue sneakers. "How'd you know it was your dad?" asked David, as he walked towards them. "Cause, mum makes me wear this horrible shirt.. It's pink.." Ben replied, as he shivered. As Charlie and David dig into the bag, Charlie found a bright pink shirt. "Mum.." whispered Ben, while swiping his shirt off Charlie. The pair of them started to laugh. "Wow, I love you mum!" shouted David, as he pulled out his limited addition t-shirt, that was of one of his favourite bands, **Slime Balls**. With a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, and red Converse Shoes. Charlie pulled out a light red shirt, that had white stripes on it, with a pair of light blue jeans with red sneakers. "Yeah, they're brilliant at packing." laughed Charlie. Trevor, and the future girls walked into the living room. They all strolled over to the bag. "Is there any for me?" asked Kimi, as she excitedly looked at the bag. "Nope, just some guy's clothes.." replied Chris, as Kimi looked a bit sad.

"Ow!" shouted Wally. He stumbled out of the hallway and into the living room, while holding a bag. "I think I've found our clothes.." stated Louise, while Angela laughed as Kimi ran to the bag. "Mine!" she shouted, while running towards her mum's room. "Hey! Get back here!" screamed Nellie, Gail and Sophie. They all chased after the girl down the hall. The other girls slowly walked behind them.

"This outfit is so itchy.." said Kimi, behind a large curtain in her mum's room. "C'mon let's see.." said her mum excitedly. Kimi walked out of the curtain's way, and into the light. Everyone looked shocked. "Kimi, why are you wearing your Christmas dress?" asked Sophie, as she tried to fix her one shoulder lemon yellow top, from sliding down. She was also wearing white jeans, and black high heel sandals. "I don't know, mum must have added this in mistake, I guess I'll be wearing this to the-.." began Kimi, when a pair of black high heel shoes, dark blue denim jeans, (that stopped above the knees) and a dark pink top, that had no sleeves feel onto the floor. "I bet they're spying on us or something.." laughed Rosie, she was still wearing her orange sneakers, with a pair of black denim jeans, and her white top from earlier, except with a silver necklace on top of it. "Probably.." stated Nellie, she was still wearing her black sneakers, except now she was wearing a long violet top, with a black belt and denim jeans. "Hey, Louise could you pass me that blusher please?" asked Angela, while holding a small blusher brush. She was wearing a purple top, that had no sleeves, with grey jeans and silver flat shoes. "Sure." replied Louise, while holding the blusher and a hairbrush in her hands. She passed it to Angela, while trying to brush her hair straight. Louise was wearing a blue top, that was only buttoned underneath her chest, with a white top underneath. She was also wearing blue denim shorts, and a pair of light and dark blue sparkly sand-shoes. "Hey, Madison could you curl my hair." pleaded Gail, with her big blue eyes. She had on her green top with 'Arcane Police' from earlier, with black denim shorts, and long black Converse Shoes that stopped underneath her knees. "Sure, give me a minute." replied Madison, as she applied make-up to her eyelids. She was wearing black high heel sandals, with a bright red top, that had no sleeves with a gold square that sat in between her breasts. She also wore faded blue denim jeans, that stopped half-way between her knees, and her ankles.

"Abby do I look alright?" asked Kuki, as she played with her curled hair. She was wearing a long light green top, that showed her shoulders, with a white belt. She also had on white leggings, and big black high heel sandals. (From the first chapter)

"Yes, Kuki, you look fine." replied Abby, with a smile. She was wearing a bright red top, that showed a bit of her cleavage. It had no sleeves, and she also wore dark grey denim jeans, with pointy black high heels. Abby then hugged her best friend. "We better get this party over and done with.. So Abby can go back to her bed.." stated Abby, coolly. Kuki nodded, and the pair entered the crowded living room. Music was blaring out of the speakers, groups of people crowding around the food tables, while conversing with each other. "Abby wonders where everyone is?" questioned Abby, while searching the room. Her stare landed on two boys standing next beside one of the food tables. "There's Patton and Hoagie." stated Abby. Kuki nodded her head, and they both strolled over to the two guys.

"So, then I said that's not an apple, that's a tangerine. Ha-ha." chuckled Hoagie, as Patton awkwardly laughed. Hoagie was wearing a light blue top, with a white denim top over it, with the buttons unbutton to his chest. He also wore grey sneakers, with dark blue denim jeans. Patton wore a light yellow top, that read **Living Large** with a dollar sign underneath. He also wore a light denim top over this top, and had the buttons unbuttoned all the way down. This outfit also had a pair of black skinny jeans, with white sneakers to make it complete.

Patton almost kissed Abby, when she came over and saved him. "Fool, that's not even funny." stated Abby. She tried to slap him on his arm, but he some how grabbed her hand, and placed it in his. "Let's dance.. It's our song.." laughed Hoagie, as he dragged Abby to the dance floor. The song, _Hey Soul Sister_, came on. Both Kuki and Patton laughed and rolled their eyes. "Where's Fanny?" asked Kuki, as she grabbed some of the dark green punch. She almost chocked on the burning sensation, after she took a sip. "That's the killer Punch, you took.." he chuckled, as he got her a different drink. He came back, and handed her the pink punch in the plastic cup. She sipped it, and almost fell in love with it. "I don't know where Fanny is, she said she would be here by now.. But I'm guessing, I've been stood up." he said sadly. Just as he said that, a girl with long eyelashes, straight orange hair, with a white hair band in it strolled up to them. "Patton why do you look so miserable! It's a party for god sake!" said the Irish girl. "Fanny, you look amazing." replied Patton, as Fanny blushed a little. She was wearing a long flowery pink top, with no sleeves, that had multi-coloured flowers all over it, and had a brown top with no sleeves underneath. Also a black and silver belt around her waist, with black leggings underneath. Also with white sandshoes with pink, yellow and green flowers over them. As Kuki looked past Fanny, she noticed her cousin, and Jason dancing on the dance floor. Both were in black, and had a sort of Gothic feel to it. Jason was wearing a grey shirt, with a black waistcoat over it. He also wore black skinny jeans, with black Converse Shoes. Ai was wearing her hair in wavy curls, and had a small red rose in it. She wore a black dress, that had no straps, and stopped just above her knees. It was frilly from the hips, to near the knees. Also it had a pink love heart, with a skull pirate on her stomach. She also wore black skull earrings, with a necklace saying _Dirty_ on it, which hung around her neck. She also wore 4 or 5 inch black heels, that showed her toes. She smiled, as Jason glided her towards her cousin.

"Hey." smiled Kuki, as she hugged Ai. "So, why are you two so deeply in love?" asked Fanny, as she crossed her arms. Patton rolled his eyes. "Well, we have exciting news, to tell everyone." said Ai gleefully. "What is it!" said Kuki excitedly. She almost bounced up and down, when Wally casually walked over. He was wearing a orange shirt, with a black leather jacket over it. He also wore dark blue denim jeans, with his black Converse Shoes. He placed his left arm around Kuki, to try and calm her down. He held his glass of beer in his right hand. "What's up?" he asked, while he kissed his girlfriend's lips softly. "Well, Ai was saying she's got something to tell us." replied Patton. "Don't tell me.. She's pregnant.." said Wally, as he laughed at his joke. Ai's face smiled even wider. Both Fanny, and Patton spat out their drinks. Kuki squealed with delight. "Aw!" she shouted, over the sound of the loud music. She then hugged her cousin. "Dude, what happened to protection?" asked Patton, as he shook his hand. "It broke." replied Jason, as he shrugged. "Celebration all around!" said Kuki, as she clanged her glass with Patton's glass.

The music continued to blare through out the room. Couples and best friends were dancing, while complete strangers were mingling in the kitchen, and hallway. "What the heck?" asked Ben, as he saw a large wheel rolling outside the room. "I'm guessing they stole that from the Playground." replied Trevor. Trevor was wearing a dark blue shirt, with dark grey denim jeans, and green Converse Shoes. "Hiya, babe." smiled Madison, as she kissed Ben romantically. Trevor rolled his eyes, and searched for his own girlfriend. "Why are you wearing the same thing?" asked Nellie, as she giggled. Her two older brothers were wearing matching grey ties, and navy blue shirts. They both had on navy blue Converse Shoes. "Cause, Dad packed.." replied John, grimly. They both strolled over to the food table, to have some chocolate and Soda. "Note to self.. Thank Dad later." laughed Nellie, while she spotted the Stork twins; Lewis and Brandon, dancing with the Hunter twins; Gail and Rosie. They both had on grey shirts, but Lewis had black skinny jeans, while his brother had dark blue ones. They both had on red and black Baseball boots. "Hey, guys I got a wicked plan.. Wanna help me out?" asked Nellie, as the twins stopped dancing. "Sure, but what's in it for us?" they both asked. "Ten dollars each, and I'll personally do your Science homework.." she replied, with pleading eyes. The boy twins stared at each other until they both nodded. "Sure, hey Rosie, Gail we'll see ya later." Brandon said, as he and Lewis strolled away with Nellie. Both girls stared at each other, and then shrugged and continued to dance.

Music and people were bouncing about. A few teens with a bit too much drink, were jumping on the sofas, and swinging from the staircase rails. Wally and Kuki were dancing to a slow song, _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_. A couple slow dance, classical. Kuki's arm was around Wally's neck, his hands were on her waist. "You're so beautiful." stated Wally, as he kissed her lips softly. She stared up into his emerald green eyes. Wow, magical. "You don't look that bad either.." she said, while giggling. He then picked her up from her legs, and swung her around, like a Bride. "Wally.." squealed Kuki, as she spun in the air. She then passionately kissed Wally, as he placed her slowly down on the ground. "I see you can't take your hands off my man." said a voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at the girl and her lackeys. Melanie, Chloe, Paige and surprisingly no Hannah. All three of them were wearing the same dress, all a sort of dark brown colour, except Melanie's showed more chest. All of their dresses stopped just over their butts.

"He's not your man anymore." grunted Ben underneath his breath. His mother stood still not doing anything. "Actually he still is, until he gives back all of the stuff, that I've gave him.. He'll won't be able to say he's single." chuckled Melanie. "Leave, Now!" screamed Kuki, with angry tears in her eyes. Great her mascara would be running now. "I don't think so whore." laughed Paige, as Chloe high-fived her. "Don't call her a whore!" shouted Wally furiously. "Yeah, and who's gonna stop me!" laughed Paige. "Me!" shouted Kimi. She stood beside her mum, and took her hand. Kuki smiled gratefully at her daughter.

"Shut it bitch, and don't get involved!" said Chloe. Both Paige and Chloe took out two small pistols from their backs, and began spraying Kimi, and Kuki in a black liquid. "Fuck off bitch!" shouted Kimi, as she attacked the pair of them. "Keep your animal under control!" shouted Melanie, while trying to pull Kimi away. Kimi punched, kicked, and spat on Chloe and Paige. When she was finished, the pair of them were black and blue. "Call me a bitch, or Kuki a whore, I'll _kill_ you with my _own_ teeth!" screamed Kimi, as Charlie pulled her away. Melanie only laughed. "What an ugly girl.. She better get down to the surgery and get her nose fixed.. Sort of reminds me of yours." said Melanie, while chuckling. Kuki had enough of this shit. She clenched her fists up in a ball, and began to breath heavily. "Looks like she's gonna cry!" sniggered Paige. Her and Chloe stood up from the ground, slowly, and stood beside their fellow leader yet again. "Just fuck off!" shouted Wally, furiously. He grabbed hold of Melanie's hand, and pulled her to near the exit. But she then pulled his faced to her's and she kissed him.. _Passionately_. His eyes turned into big saucers. He stared down at the girl. Even though she was in high wedges, she was still smaller than him. "That's it!" bellowed Kuki, as she punched Melanie square go on her nose. She stumbled backwards, into Paige's arms. Blood was running down into her lip. "You fucking slut!" screamed Chloe. As the pair almost launched themselves at her, a voice was heard from above. "Hey, Blondie, I think you should look in a mirror, to find a Slut!" shouted Nellie, as Brandon and Lewis stood beside her. "You little shit-head, I'll fucking kill ya!" screamed Chloe. Just at that moment, five buckets of fish, water, dog food, and Soda mixed with some of the punch, fell on top of the girls. They all screamed, as the liquid.. Well mush touched their skins. All make-up was washed off, and mascara and eyeliner were smudged. Also their outfits weren't at all pretty as before. "Oops!" shouted Nellie, as she laughed. All of three of them ran of the little floor above, and climbed down to the dance floor. "I'm gonna get that fucking kid!" screamed Melanie. She made her way threw the dance floor, until tall and large Body-guards came and took them by their arms. "Let go of me!" screamed Melanie. They all carried them near the exit. "That's it! Wallabee Beatles, you're off the Boxing Team! I'm telling my Dad not to let you play!" bellowed Melanie. As she was almost out of the door, she noticed a girl in the crowd. Hannah. She had her hair up in a tight pony-tail, which was dyed _red_, and she had no make-up on none whatsoever. She looked extremely pretty, with the black top with diamonds on the chest, and blue denim jeans, with small high heel shoes. She looked _normal_..

"Hannah! What are you doing!" shouted Melanie, as she held onto the doorframe, while making the guard stop moving. "I'm here to party." said Hannah, smiling. "Yeah, I get that, but why are you here.. _Like that_!" said Melanie. "Cause, I'm sick of being a prostitute. It wasn't really me. Thank Fuck my mum quit your mum's Beauty Product company!" laughed Hannah. She was then approached by a boy, named Jayden Miles, from New York. He was wearing a low cut orange t-shirt, that showed some of his chest. Very muscularly chest, and grey shorts, and white sneakers. He had dark black hair, that had light blonde tips, and bright blue eyes. He smiled down at Hannah, as he and her walked over to the dance floor. Melanie looked shocked, she seemed almost jealous. Hannah, sweet Hannah, who never talked back to her, was now turning her back on her and looking different. She was acting like the old Hannah.. Melanie wasn't having this. A little girl in the shadows, smiled down from the ceiling. Her parents were finally together.

After the three Bimbos left the Tree house in a sticky and stinky state, the Party continued. Drunk girls and boy were striping down to their underwear, and running around in the hallway. The kids that were younger than eleven, had left now, for it was way past their curfew. And for our group of heroes, they were finally having fun, feeling relaxed and were happy. "Kuki, can you ever love me again?" asked Wally, as he gave her a Deep red Rose. Both Nigel and Rachel looked at the couple, from the side of their eyes. Aw, so romantic. Nigel was wearing a deep red shirt, with matching tie, and black trousers, with his black sneakers. Rachel was wearing her hair up in a pony-tail, and had on a dark navy blue top, with white denim jeans, and white high heel sandals. "Silly, I never stopped loving you.." laughed Kuki. They both shared a passionate kiss, and everyone cheered and clapped. As Wally and Kuki shared their long kiss, Wally remembered something. "Wait a minute!" he shouted, as he turned towards his son, who was a few feet away. "You never answered my question, why were you and your sisters fighting?" asked Wally, while pointing to Ben. "Aw, it's because of Mum, she found her diary.. And making a big deal about you putting a frog in her bag, and kissing the biggest slut of your time. And before we got here you two were arguing" smiled Ben, while he held Madison closer. "Aw, well I'm glad I got that to look forward too." he laughed, as he kissed Kuki again. The song, Kiss Me, began to play, and all of the couples in the group kissed their loved ones.

What a happy ending to, this very long and exciting adventure.. Until the next one, that is…

_**LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER DONE! Anyway, Merry Christmas to everyone, and this is a present to all or my Fans.. If I got any left.. Anyway I hope Santa has got you everything you want, and sorry but this is the end of Can I love You Again?.. But more time to be spending on new projects, and also my homework and studies.. Pssh, yeah right.. **_

_**Lots of Love from Littlemissfg x bye xxx =]**_


End file.
